


Раз Адама, два Адама

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, Tanka_Moreva



Series: 3 левел, макси [5]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Twelve O'Clock High (1949)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Zac Adama is alive, fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016 - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 48,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зак Адама разрывает отношения с братом и невестой и бросает военную академию прямо перед выпускным экзаменом — это меняет судьбы людей и многих спасает от гибели.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть I. Зак

**Author's Note:**

> В каноне Зак Адама погиб за два года до нападения сайлонов. Он провалил тестовый вылет в летной школе, но его инструктор и невеста, Кара Трейс, зачла экзамен, так как знала: Зак всю жизнь мечтал попасть во флот вслед за отцом и старшим братом. Она думала, что сможет вне школы самостоятельно натаскать его, но в первом же самостоятельном вылете он допустил серьезную ошибку и разбился.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Благодарю alma725 и olya11 за вычитку текста, ginnan за баннер, Тайсин за нужные замечания, Мэвис за поддержку. Большое вам человеческое спасибо))
> 
> Фик написан для команды fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016 на летнюю фандомную битву.

— Уважаемые дамы и господа! Добро пожаловать в исторический музей колониального флота. Наш полет завершен. С вами был капитан борта семь-девять-восемь. Приятного отдыха.

Зак Адама вцепился в ручки кресла, будто это могло спасти его от спуска на палубу звездного крейсера «Галактика». Того самого, куда три года назад списали отца коротать дни до пенсии.

— Зак, просыпайся, мы прилетели.

За плечо дернули, а на колени кинули заплечный вещевой мешок. Зак открыл глаза и встретил внимательный взгляд научника. Тот смотрел на него с такой искренней заботой, как никогда не смотрел родной отец. Само собой, кому еще тащить два тяжелых металлических ящика с оборудованием для стенда — научнику, хилому гражданскому, или Заку, будто вчера сдавшему все нормативы по физподготовке в летной академии.

Не вчера, а два года назад. И о летной академии лучше не вспоминать. Особенно здесь, на «Галактике», где он бы мог служить, если бы пришел тогда на экзамен. Он сам закрыл для себя возможность стать пилотом, сгоряча решив, что от флота надо держаться подальше. И очень разочаровал отца. Тот как раз приехал в недолгий отпуск, готовый поздравить сына с окончанием и со званием лейтенанта. Зак сам позвал его в письме. Пообещал сюрприз. И слово сдержал. Даже чересчур хорошо сдержал. И отец не сдержался, высказал все, что думал.

А после ни разу не написал Заку, не приехал повидаться — просто вычеркнул его из своей жизни. И навязываться Зак не собирался. Если бы не ультиматум на кафедре истории технологий — помощь со стендом в обмен на допуск к защите, по своей воле и близко не подошел бы к месту службы отца.

Президент Ричард Адар выделил грант университету, и кафедра приготовила стенд к сегодняшнему дню — прощанию с «Галактикой». Флот отдавал крейсер гражданским, и завтра боевой корабль превратится в музей — аттракцион для туристов и школьников.

Кроме денег президент отправил от своего имени почетную делегацию. Короткую спичку вытащила Лора Розлин, министр образования. Человек далекий от военных и флота настолько, насколько это вообще возможно, но близкий академической среде. Поэтому никто из пассажиров борта семь-девять-восемь не собирался задерживаться больше, чем требовалось. Отлет был запланировал сразу вслед за торжественными речами и распитием амброзии, всем хотелось вернуться домой, на Каприку.

Вряд ли экипаж «Галактики», ожидающий перевода на другие корабли или отставки, вообще интересовался профессорами и карманными чиновниками президента. А значит, вряд ли кто-то из них заметит Зака и доложит наверх, и уж вряд ли стоило ожидать, что какой-то мелкий гражданский вообще попадется на глаза коммандеру крейсера.

Ну и славно.

Крейсеру исполнилось полвека — древняя рухлядь, а не военный корабль, поэтому автопосадка отсутствовала как класс. К правительственному борту приставили обычный трап — таким пользуются пилоты: стремянка из легкой стали с узкими крутыми ступенями. У трапа, конечно, имелись поручни, но руки Зака оттягивали два ящика, и пришлось спускаться наудачу, вслепую нашаривая следующую ступеньку.

И, конечно, на палубе не нашлось ни движущихся платформ, ни каров, ни погрузчиков для багажа. Механики в оранжевых комбинезонах — не обычные работяги, а приятные молодые люди в отглаженных костюмах с иголочки — деловито сновали с инструментами и оборудованием под камерами и вспышками фотоаппаратов. Хорошее шоу получит сегодня колониальное телевидение. Когда еще ушлых журналистов пустят на боевой корабль. И пусть механикам нечего чинить — ну смешно же, зачем летающие истребители музею? — зато они прекрасно имитируют рабочую обстановку.

Весь флот — это по сути одна сплошная имитация.

Посреди посадочной палубы белел одинокий истребитель последней модели — «Вайпер Марк VII». Праздная публика позировала около него: кто-то забрался на трап, кто-то делал вид, что отдает честь, кто-то, подбоченившись, прислонился к фюзеляжу, кто-то притворялся, что проверяет двигатель. Они выглядели как дети, которым купили новую игрушку.

Интересно, кому это они так усердно отполировали корпус и заляпали фонарь. Зак поднял глаза и уставился на отчеканенную надпись на металлической пластине.

Капитан Ли «Аполло» Адама.

Фрак.

Вот повезло так повезло: Зак попал на семейный сбор. На «Галактике» для полного комплекта недоставало только матери и Кары. Хотя Кара, как пить дать, здесь, обыгрывает кого-нибудь в карты в кают-компании. Она же собиралась переводиться сюда, вместе с ним — инструктором в летной школе она работала временно, уж Зак-то точно это знал.

А вот что тут забыл Ли — хороший вопрос. Мать вроде говорила, что Ли тоже с отцом не общается, но к этому давно шло. Однако что послужило последней каплей, мать не знала. А Зак и подавно: миновало два года с тех пор, как он последний раз говорил с братом — с того самого ужина, поставившего точку в его отношениях с Карой.

Любопытно, как Ли служится? Видимо, неплохо, раз за четыре года он дорос до капитана. Хороший сын. Не то что он, Зак. И так было всегда. С самого детства Ли вел себя как послушный мальчик — так идеально, что не только Заку, но и всем его друзьям и одноклассникам ставили Ли в пример и вечно сравнивали не в их пользу. Ли аккуратен, Ли серьезен, Ли хорошо учится. Ли не врет. Ли хороший мальчик. На Ли можно положиться. Даже дед отдавал предпочтение Ли. Третий по успеваемости в Академии, лучший курсант — гордость летной школы. После выпуска сразу вместе со званием лейтенанта получил назначение на «Атлантию» — флагман всего флота. Четыре года спустя, всего четыре года, фрак вашу мать, стал капитаном. Эдак он и коммандером станет раньше отца, и еще войдет в историю Каприки как самый молодой адмирал.

«Еще два года, и я уволюсь в запас».

«Ты из того сорта парней, которые никогда не делают то, чего хотят».

Обещание Ли и замечание Кары всплыли сами собой, будто они стояли с ним рядом и продолжали свой старый разговор.

От таблички со званием брата отразилась вспышка камеры и на мгновение ослепила Зака. Зак зажмурился, дожидаясь, пока разноцветные круги перестанут плясать перед глазами.

Ли Адама. Всегда и всюду — любимчик. Ослепляющий, лучезарный. Рядом с которым особенно заметна разница с другими, заметно несовершенство простых смертных. Особенно его, Зака несовершенство. Неудивительно, что вместо нейтрального или насмешливого позывного к нему приклеился «Аполло». С кем как не с золотым Аполлоном его сравнивать.

Вот только Ли сам не понимал как ему повезло быть самим собой, а не кем-то еще. Например, Заком.

— Тебе повезло, Зак. Мистеру Тиролу нужно проверить правую посадочную палубу. Именно там размещена сейчас главная экспозиция. Так что иди за ним и не теряй из виду.

— Не переживайте, сэр, я прослежу, чтобы ваш человек не заблудился.

Крупный коренастый парень с круглым, как у ребенка, лицом протянул Заку руку.

Зак поставил ящик, прежде чем пожать ее.

— Зак.

— Гэлен. Помощь нужна?

Зак хотел отказаться. Что он, не справится? Не мужик? Но кивнул. Он уже доказал два года назад, что нет, не мужик. Только значок пилота вайпера делает человека мужчиной.

— Ты лучший на курсе, что ли? — спросил Гэлен, как только научник отошел к свите министра, а они разжали руки.

— Самый сильный, — поправил его Зак. — Но сильный не здесь, — он постучал указательным пальцем по виску, — а здесь, — и в качестве доказательства согнул свободную руку, напрягая бицепс.

Гэлен усмехнулся в ответ и наклонился за ящиком, так и стоящим между ними.

— Ничего себе, — присвистнул он, поднимая ящик не без усилия. — Теперь ясно, как вы, академики, качаетесь.

— Книги еще тяжелее, поверь мне, — Зак переложил свой ящик из левой руки в правую.

Они не торопясь двинулись к люку, который вел в длинный аскетичный коридор.

— Книги? Из бумаги? Я видел в глаза только летный устав. У пилота раптора. Все нужное у меня на мониторе. Почему бы вам не оцифровать книги?

— А как же традиции? Чтобы мы, колонисты, добровольно отказались от традиций? Да ни в жизнь.

Они шли и шли, перебрасываясь словами, поворачивая то налево, то направо. Зак давно перестал понимать, куда они идут, не замечая никаких отличительных ориентиров. То, что сменялись отсеки, было понятно по переборкам и люкам, но коридор выглядел всюду одинаково. Гэлен, однако, уверенно шагал дальше, и Зак не беспокоился. Может быть, по корме нельзя пройти с левого борта на правый и нужно идти в обход до головы аллигатора, или Гэлен решил устроить ему экскурсию — кто знает. Сам виноват, надо было заранее изучить схему крейсера. Но то, что они идут к головной части, было очевидно. Все чаще и чаще в коридорах появлялись офицеры, равнодушно проходя мимо них. Конечно, этому способствовали оранжевый комбинезон Гэлена и серая футболка с темными брюками Зака. И два ящика с оборудованием. Зака просто принимали за обслуживающий персонал: на него смотрели в упор и не замечали — лучше и не придумать, как стать невидимкой.

А неплохая маскировка. Если он немного опоздает на церемонию, игнорируя зарезервированное место, и затеряется среди людей Гэлена в задних рядах ангара, то все обойдется. Боги не замечают простых смертных, а значит, никакого риска быть обнаруженным нет.

— А что запланировано для гостей кроме пафосной болтовни? — поинтересовался Зак. — Стоит ли туда идти?

— Конечно, стоит. КАГ устраивает шоу вайперов. Такого ты на Каприке не увидишь точно.

Разумеется, не увидит. Даже если его пустят на полигон. Вайперы в атмосфере могут далеко не все, что могут в открытом космосе.

— Седьмые птички покажут высший класс?

— Почти. Во главе крыла будет «Марк II» самого старика. Тот самый вайпер, на котором когда-то летал лейтенант Уильям «Хаскер» Адама. Нашли его на одном из складов вторсырья Сагитаррона.

Зак сбился с шага и даже повернулся к Гэлену. Вайпер отца. Его же двадцать лет назад списали в утиль.

— Разве этот динозавр еще на ходу?

— Обижаешь. Мы лично над ним поработали, обновили что смогли. Летает как новенький.

Ну да, как новенький. Почти все управление вручную. Тут новые водить с полуавтоматом задолбаешься, а уж на старой консервной банке с тяжелым оборудованием и отсутствием компенсации больших перегрузок показывать чудеса на виражах нужно очень постараться — кому-то эти ребята приготовили замечательный подарочек.

Заку хватило ума промолчать и прямо не спрашивать, кому эти фанатики старья хотят испортить послужной лист и запороть почетный вылет.

— И кому выпала честь пилотировать ваше сокровище?

— Сыну коммандера, конечно.

Ах, ну да. Вот зачем тут Ли. Как обычно, позвездить. Кто еще справится со старой консервной банкой и не поведет бровью при перегрузках. Аполло, фрак его дери. Если кто и мог бы прищемить ему хвост, то только безбашенная Старбак. В летной школе все мечтали летать, как она, даже упертые сексисты, уверенные, что женщинам не место в вайпере. Про таких как Аполло, как Старбак говорили: рождены для полетов. Остальным приходилось впахивать до седьмого пота, отрабатывать на тренажерах и в тренажерках, сидеть за учебниками, заучивая функции всех систем вайпера, и тупо зубрить все маневры: какие кнопки в каком порядке нажимать, чтобы автопилот сам мог высчитать правильный угол тангажа и атаки. И завидовать, что когда-нибудь и они так смогут летать, на одних рефлексах, не задумываясь, не решая в уме сложные задачи, вытирая кровь из носа от перегрузок, а чувствуя истребитель. Потому-то его ужасно злило, когда эти везунчики начинали кокетничать, что терпеть не могут флот и вот-вот все бросят. Ли, кажется, обещал отдать службе четыре года: год службы за год бесплатной учебы в академии. Скоро будет видно, чего стоят его слова. Хотя уже видно. Только полный идиот уйдет в отставку сразу после повышения.

Видимо, лицо Зака было настолько красноречивым, что Гэлен поинтересовался:

— Уже сталкивался с ним?

Зак неопределенно мотнул головой. Не врать же.

— Тот еще сукин сын, — продолжил Гэлен. — Даже странно, что у коммандера он получился таким.

А это уже что-то интересное.

— Каким это — таким?

Гэлен дернул плечом.

— Да таким. Ведет себя будто принц. Или бог, который снизошел до смертных. Если его позывной «Аполло», то это не значит, что он сам Аполлон, так?

Зак хмыкнул. Надо же такому случиться. Чтобы Ли да кому-то не понравился. Наверное, сегодня небеса перевернутся на землю.

— Видите ли, его высочеству не понравилось сажать свой «Марк VII» вручную. Мол, что за ерунда, шеф, где автоматика. Автоматика, фрак его дери.

— А правда, почему на «Галактике» старые платформы? Для аутентичности?

— Старик против модернизации. И он прав. Все крейсеры этого класса разобрали на запчасти, а нашу красавицу законсервируют и превратят в символ последней войны с сайлонами. Старик рассказывал, что на «Галактике» погибло много людей, что все менять — значить предать их память. Достойный человек. Кстати, знаешь, что ответил залетный принц, когда я сказал, что весь экипаж будет скучать по коммандеру?

— Понятия не имею.

— Что хоть кто-то же должен. Представляешь? Кто-то же должен. Он своего старика ни во что не ставит. Списал давно, как Пайкон списал «Галактику».

Зак невольно улыбнулся. Гэлен, Гэлен, да ты ни фрака не понял, что сказал Ли. Все ведь обстоит ровно наоборот. Ли слишком уважает и любит отца — и именно поэтому злится. Ведь настоящая семья у отца не на Каприке. А здесь, на старой «Галактике».

Отцу примерно столько же лет, сколько и крейсеру — чуть перевалило за полвека. Конечно, ему комфортно в таком окружении. Верные люди, готовые работать во внеурочное время и за свой счет искать старый вайпер, ремонтировать его, а потом скучать по своему командиру.

Старое оборудование. Громоздкое и неудобное. Телефоны — черные гробики с тяжелыми трубками. Кнопки и рычаги — все это вышло в тираж еще до рождения Зака. Задолго до его рождения. Но отцу точно было приятно окунуться во что-то, что напоминало бы о молодости. Он тут был счастлив. Вот же ирония судьбы, ссылкой на «Галактику» его за что-то наказали, а получилось, что наградили.

— Вот и наша палуба. И старые птички.

За музейными столбиками с бархатными шнурами с кистями стояло сорок вайперов модели «Марк II».

— Дальше стойка информации и музейный магазин сувениров. Ты можешь развернуть свой информационный стенд напротив модели базового корабля сайлонов. Что там у тебя?

— Голографические проекторы с последним боем «Галактики». Имитация командного мостика, военной комнаты с локаторами и ареной сражения и бой в космосе.

— Ух ты!

Гэлен выглядел так, будто Зак привез всех богов Кобола в чемоданчике, не меньше. И Зак не мог не предложить:

— Хочешь стать первым гостем нашего стенда?

На палубе осматривать было нечего, и Зака совесть не мучила, что он отвлекает человека от работы, тем более что Гэлен пришел сюда не для аудита, а чтобы присмотреть за гражданским.

— У меня есть час свободного времени, — Гэлен широко улыбнулся. — Если тебе нужна помощь, чтобы быстрее все установить и настроить, то я тот, кто тебе нужен. Я дружу и с современной техникой.

Зак хлопнул его по плечу.

— Тогда за дело!

Энтузиазмом Гэлена трудно было не заразиться. Пока они доставали и расставляли по схеме аппаратуру, пока настраивали узлы между собой, Зак чувствовал себя легко и приятно, забыв, где находится. Замечания Гэлена вызывали у него улыбки и смех — он давно столько не улыбался так, что болели щеки. Но как только они запустил просмотр голограмм, все веселье как рукой сняло.

Ли был прав в свое время, когда отговаривал Зака от академии. Зак не вписался бы во флот — и дело не том, что у него не было ни дара пилотирования, ни особой любви к полетам. Он просто был чужаком и не разделял восхищение бравыми подвигами прошлого.

Последний бой «Галактики» случился больше сорока лет назад, когда их родители только-только выросли и еще не думали о потомстве. И ничего увлекательного в нем не содержалось. Беспорядочный и бессмысленный обстрел двух кораблей снарядами и бомбами. Пожар в нескольких отсеках, хаотичная гибель людей. Подбитые вайперы — в голограмме истребители не превышали длину ладони — продолжали медленно плыть в черноте, и в горящих кабинах фигуры пилотов казались бумажными. Сайлоны их легко рвали на куски, и люди легко горели. Смерть, кровь и боль. Сорок лет никто ни с кем не воюет, флот участвует в церемониях и маневрах, и все как один считают, что подвиг — это круто. И никто не думает, что именно он окажется подбитым, брошенным своими. Никто не думает о цене подвига и стоит ли ее платить. Пусть и в искусной имитации.

А еще никто не рассказывает, что происходит между подвигом и смертью.

Отцу удалось повоевать, и он тоже помалкивал о важном. Страх, боль, смерть — считалось не только неприличным упоминать дома, но и думать об этом, будто люди были бессмертными исполинами. Интересно, сколько исполинов дрогнет в реальном бою? И не для этого ли нужна муштра и вечные учения, чтобы превратить человека в машину, не думающую, ничего не опасающуюся и готовую погибнуть по приказу свыше? И почему такое слепое послушание считается престижным стартом для карьеры? Почему люди добровольно идут на эту фабрику промывки мозгов?

Ну ведь глупость же. И на эту глупость попадаются даже циники. Такие как Ли.

 

***  
Крохотная квартирка Кары находилась в промышленном районе Дельфы-сити, второго по величине города на Каприке. Цокольный этаж, вид на автостоянку, бетонная дыра с полотнами абстрактной живописи — на Кару порой находило, и она превращалась в одержимого художника, готового малевать шедевры прямо на стенах, если под рукой не было холста.

На Кару вообще находило часто, она была настоящим хаосом вне кабины вайпера: бары, карты, одноразовые любовники, драки.

Она сама подвалила к Заку в баре. Раскуривая сигару, толкнула его плечом.

— Допивай и пошли, салага. Покажешь мне чудеса на виражах.

Он судорожно сжал бутылку с амброзией и попытался выдуть ее одним залпом. Подавился и закашлялся, амброзия потекла по щекам, по шее, за ворот.

— Вольно, салага.

Кара вытащила сигару изо рта, вытянула губы, медленно выпуская дым прямо ему в лицо. Одновременно с этим она положила свою ладонь поверх его, обхватывая бутылку, и подняла ее высоко.

— Инструктор — твой бог, салага. И его надо слушаться, даже в баре. Ну-ка запрокинь голову.

Зак задрал подбородок, и Кара наклонила горлышко. Амброзия полилась сверху, он попытался проглотить все, но только часть попала в рот, липкая сладкая жидкость потекла по подбородку вниз, и Кара своими дерзкими губами, которыми всегда ругала их, курсантов, или отпускала непристойности, прислонилась к его шее, прямо к адамову яблоку, языком ловя остатки. Этого хватило и опьянеть — Заку всегда хватало малого, — и чтобы стать твердым везде, от кончиков пальцев на ногах до мочек ушей. Он попытался обнять Кару, притянуть за руку, но ладонью вмазался в дымящуюся сигару. Ожог, прямо на пересечении линий любви и жизни, он заметил позже, уже в туалете, когда чудеса на виражах таки случились.

— А ты хороший ученик, быстро схватываешь, — целуя его ладонь, похвалила Кара.

И тогда он врубился. Что она спешила жить, спешила получить все, что еще может, и никому не хватило сил ее не то что удержать, а хотя бы затормозить. А ему, простому курсанту — удалось. В школе она была опытным инструктором, в любви — такой же салагой, так что оба начинали вместе. Оба не могли дождаться конца занятий, каждую свободную минуту стараясь провести наедине. Она гнала, а он тормозил как мог. Вместо быстрого перепиха — долгая прелюдия, возня с одеждой и глупые телячьи нежности. Исследование каждого кусочка тела. Он и не предполагал, что у него может встать от ее вкрадчивого шепота, когда губы слегка касаются мочки, а дыхание опаляет. Или когда она пальцем проводила по его нижней губе. А она плавилась, когда он подходил сзади, утыкался носом в затылок и пытался дотянуться губами до ямки на шее.

Как и тогда, в тот последний ужин. Она резала овощи, а он подошел сзади, обнимая ее и оставляя невесомые поцелуи на шее, от которых ее тело покрывалось мурашками, а глаза начинали влажно блестеть.

Если бы они не ждали в гости Ли, которого Зак пригласил, чтобы познакомить с Карой, то забили бы на ужин. Каре как старшей пришлось проявить выдержку. Уклоняясь от его губ, она спросила:

— И какой он, Зак?

Идеальная тактика отвлечения, Кара Трейс, но Зак бывалый картежник.

— Я же уже рассказывал.

— Как будто можно считать «хороший парень» рассказом.

— Он… он всегда был примером для меня. Не только потому, что родители нас сравнивали и каждый раз, когда меня ругали, говорили: а вот Ли… Просто — он хороший, понимаешь. Сам по себе. Ближе него у меня никого нет.

— И все?

Она оставила нож на доске и повернулась, удобно устраиваясь в его объятиях. Как можно было ей отказать? Зак стянул у нее один ломтик моркови и, хрустя им, признался:

— Наш отец довольно непростой человек. Он всю жизнь провел на флоте, он верит в устав, в мораль и этику флотских. Для него честь, доблесть не пустой звук. И он хотел бы гордиться своими сыновьями. А гордиться он может только идеальными бойцами, настоящими солдатами, без недостатков. И Ли таким получился. А я нет.

— Ты на себя наговариваешь. Ты настоящий солдат.

— По сравнению с братом я ребенок, который, играя, нацепил чужую форму.

— Неужели в нем нет никакого изъяна? Хотя бы одного недостатка? Прямо не верится.

Зак усмехнулся, отвел локон от ее лица.

— Кажется, единственный его недостаток — привлекательность.

— Вот уж недостаток! — рассмеялась Кара. — Это нечестно, Зак. Ты его расхвалил так, как будто работаешь рекламным агентом.

— Я не шучу. Он красивый человек и хорошо воспитан. Для военной службы немного не те качества, верно, чтобы принимали всерьез? Многие считают его чересчур мягким, только потому, что он предпочитает разногласия решать словами, а не дракой. Думаю, это неприятно, когда тобой восхищаются не из-за профессиональных заслуг и не видят в тебе личность. Тяжело всем нравиться.

Кара подняла на него сияющий взгляд.

— Я не все. И мне нравишься ты. — Она потянулась и поцеловала его. — Ну, кто мой солдат?

Она еще раз поцеловала его и выгнала из кухни, чтобы не отвлекал. И он ушел разбирать почту.

В дверь позвонили, когда он закачивал письмо отцу.

— Фрак, он раньше, — крикнула на всю квартиру Кара и пошла открывать.

О чем она говорила с Ли, Зак не слышал, но она не сразу пустила его в дом. Наверное, сперва подумала, что кто-то ошибся не только дверью, но и районом. Ли, конечно же, приперся в гражданском, да еще и с букетом, а Кара не сразу рассмотрела летнюю форменную куртку. Потому что цветы, бежевые брюки и хорошие туфли первыми бросились в глаза. Да и лицом Ли никак не походил на военного. Тетя Эллен говорила, что он вылитая мать, и, пожалуй, она была права.

Зак немного замешкался в другой комнате, давая Каре самой познакомиться с братом и сделать свои выводы. И невольно подсмотрел, как Ли пошел за ней на кухню, составить компанию, как они обменивались репликами, точно играли с мячом в Пирамиду.

Оба флиртовали, совершенно невинно, но с полной отдачей и удовольствием. И за ними было приятно наблюдать: стоять в тени и смотреть, как оба самых близких человека в жизни Зака начинают друг другу нравиться, слово за словом, улыбка за улыбкой. Зак никогда их не видел такими сияющими, счастливыми. Ли забыл о том, что нужно казаться серьезнее, чем он есть, и вел себя раскованно. А Кара окончательно расслабилась. Из ее голоса ушли все командные обертоны, грубость и бравада. Она поддразнивала Ли, ее фразы оставались хлесткими, но как она их произносила. Она практически мурлыкала, как довольная кошка, не говорила, а напевала.

Эти двое наполняли его таким счастьем, что казалось, он не вынесет столько.

Кара еще раз позвала его, и дальше прятаться было глупо. Он вышел к ним, и не без удовольствия обнял Ли.

— Ну, Ли, вот и знакомься с моей лучшей половинкой. Кара, а это Ли, моя вторая лучшая половинка, — смеясь, Зак развернулся к Каре. Он оставил руку на шее брата и притянул его ближе к себе. Второй рукой попытался обнять Кару, но не сходя с места не получилось, она стояла дальше у раковины и наливала в вазу воду. — Учти, брат, она моя, тебе ничего здесь не светит. Так что держись подальше.

Кара начала отвечать, не глядя на них. Боги Кабола, какой у нее был голос, когда она насмешливо, но очень кокетливо произнесла:

— Еще и девушек у брата отбивает, надо же.

«Надо же» она практически пропела, и вместо упрека получилось чистое восхищение.

— Я не отбивал у него девушек, — возмутился Ли, продолжая смотреть на нее своим фирменным лучистым взглядом.

— Ну-ну.

— Скажи ей, — Ли взглянул на Зака так, как может смотреть только без вины виноватый, чуть с укоризной.

Конечно же, он не отбивал девушек. И даже не думал отбивать. Тогда еще нет. Просто девушки в присутствии Ли не замечали Зака. Так что технически не считается же, да?

— Он у нас не умеет врать, — ответил на этот упрек Зак.

— Я так и поняла уже, — сообщила Кара, чмокая его в губы. — Неси напитки.

— Есть, сэр.

 

***  
— Есть, сэр.

Зак повернул голову. Рядом Гэлен отвечал кому-то по рации.

— Мне, к сожалению, пора. У нас срочная замена в эскадрилье, нужно проверить вайпер дублера.

— Ваш ас заболел?

— Наш ас попал под арест. Нарывался, нарывался и в итоге добился-таки своего.

Зак присвистнул. В последний день службы, когда закроют глаза на что угодно, кроме убийства, нужно очень постараться, чтобы оказаться за решеткой.

— Что же он такого сделал?

— Она, — поправил Гэлен. — Старбак. И с точки зрения гражданских ничего особенного. Ударила старшего по званию. Не на службе, а в кают-компании, за партией в карты. И то после того, как старпом перевернул стол. А мы-то гадали, как его угораздило стукнуться обо что-то круглое левой скулой. Бумер рассказала, что Старбак отвесила ему отличный хук, прежде чем их растащили. След от кулака еще пару дней покрасуется точно.

Заку показалось, что это его ударили, и не в лицо, а в солнечное сплетение. Ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Старбак ударила старпома — она точно чокнулась. Нет, не это главное. А другое. То, что она тут, на крейсере, под крылом его отца.

— Значит, ей все-таки удалось перевестись на «Галактику».

Вот этого точно не стоило произносить вслух, потому что Гэлен подозрительно сощурил глаза.

— Ты ее знаешь?

Зак позволил себе нервно рассмеяться.

— А кто ж ее не знает?

Не самый лучший ответ, и Гэлен сощурился еще сильнее, но Заку ничего другого не приходило в голову.

Как на ринге, когда пропускаешь удар и все плывет перед глазами, в ушах звенит, а во рту кисло от крови. Ни одной мысли, кроме сокрушающего нокдауна: Кара была тут, на корабле, но даже издали он не мог увидеть ее. Даже через открытый шлюз в ангаре мелькнувший вайпер на вираже. Она сидела на губе, а он улетал раньше, прежде чем ее наказание бы закончилось.

Но все, что ни делалось — к лучшему. Им незачем встречаться, не о чем говорить. И ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы она его видела. Потому что ее виноватое выражение лица разрезало его пополам. И всегда будет резать по живому. А пренебрежение, если она решит притвориться, что ей все нипочем, или если она давно забыла их глупый роман, видеть не хотелось еще больше.

Гэлен не стал допытываться, но галочку в уме поставил. Значит, с кем-нибудь поделится. И сплетня за пару часов доползет до Старбак. А может, и до отца с братом. Но Зак успеет убраться домой раньше.

— Ты остаешься или пойдешь со мной? — спросил Гэлен.

— Иди, я проверю все еще раз. Тем более церемонию будут проводить здесь.

Гэлен покачал головой.

— Я бы на твоем месте сходил на обед. Церемония будет идти несколько часов, потом прощание и посадка. До Каприки пять часов лета. Даже если вас покормят, это случится не раньше чем через четыре часа. А у нас на корабле отличная кухня. К тому же, когда ты еще попробуешь настоящую флотскую еду.

Зак промолчал. Аппетита у него не было. Но Гэлен понял молчание по-своему.

— Итак, примерно через час по радио экипажу объявят о построении в ангаре. Времени у тебя с избытком. Тебе нужно пройти вот эти вайперы, потом ангар, пройти сквозь люк, повернуть налево и идти прямо до щита пожарной безопасности. Оттуда налево, мимо смотровой площадки, ты ее увидишь сразу — там и охрана, и люди сидят и пялятся в огромные иллюминаторы. Потом направо и увидишь последний поворот налево.

— Все понятно. Вайперы, налево, прямо, налево, направо и снова налево. Если что, спрошу у экипажа.

У Гэлена снова пискнула рация, и он ограничился еще одним кивком.

Как только его шаги затихли, Зак засмеялся. Зло и отчаянно. Нет, ну правда, тут не хватало только мамы с ее женихом. Нарочно не придумаешь. Он пнул пустой ящик, ни в чем не виноватый, и гулкое эхо покатилось по металлической обшивке.

Кара Трейс точно здесь, но под арестом. Она всегда говорила что думала и могла дать в морду, не думая. Она была славной.

Хотя она и сейчас славная.

С чего он вообще считал, что знает ее, понимает?

Зак поднял опрокинутый ящик. Щелкнул выключателем, глуша голограмму боя. Надо сходить на камбуз. Просто просидеть оставшееся время с тарелкой каши, или что они тут варят, а потом затеряться в толпе. И срочно улетать отсюда. Из вещевого заплечного мешка — дурацкая привычка с академии даже на один день брать с собой неприкосновенный запас — он достал кепку с логотипом университета, стрелой Аполлона, и надел ее. Хоть немного козырек прикроет глаза. Даже если он встретит кого-нибудь знакомого, вряд ли тот обратит внимание.

Да он и не должен встретить. Отец либо на капитанском мостике, либо у себя в каюте. Ли в комнате проведения предполетного инструктажа, внимает КАГу, и лавровый венец ему не жмет. Кара веселится на гауптвахте. Порядок. Больше Зака никто не знает. Научник и Гэлен Тирол ни в счет.

С мешком на плече он двинул из музея в ангар, где расставляли стулья и устанавливали тяжелую кафедру для выступлений. Флаги двенадцати колоний лежали на полу, пока рабочие монтировали для них стойки. Уже расстелили красную ковровую дорожку. Все по высшему протоколу. Видимо, ждали самого президента, а не нелепую делегацию из чиновников, которые ничего не решают. Но это совсем не его дело, у президента с флотом свои счеты, и Зака это никак не касается, больше не касается.

На Каприке курсантов кормили морской едой. Рыбные галеты, водоросли, моллюски и органический белок. А также синтезированной едой с нужными аминокислотами и витаминами. Выпивка была запрещена, вместе с табаком, но какой пилот не пил и не курил — это считалось своего рода доблестью, и на это закрывали глаза. Он на всю жизнь наелся рыбы, накурился сигар и выпил кучу галлонов амброзии. И больше не хотел, из-за чего в университете его считали праведником. А ведь он просто уклонялся от всех вечеринок и не думал, что бары — хорошее место для знакомств.

Он не умел пить и довольно быстро отрубался. К сожалению, отрубился и тогда, на том последнем ужине. И всего-то они выпили три бутылки леонисского вина на троих, причем Кара и Ли выпили явно больше него. Он помнил, как кричал, что любит их обоих, пока они тащили его на диван, а он слепо тыкался носом в шею брата и счастливо смеялся. А потом его уложили и ушли мыть посуду. К тому времени на столе остались только их бокалы да пустые бутылки. Он ощущал себя дезертиром, но так и не попытался встать и помочь. Потолок и стены кружились, как на тренажере, когда вайпер сваливался в штопор, голоса Кары и Ли сливались в один гулкий далекий шум, будто Зак нырнул в воду и течение потащило его в открытый океан.

Он очнулся внезапно посреди ночи. Во рту было сухо и так противно, будто там что-то сгнило. Борясь с тошнотой, он двинулся к раковине, открыл кран на полную и, подставив лицо под струю, жадно глотал воду, пока не перестало мутить. Нащупал полотенце, пахнувшее луком и специями, и вытер лицо. И только после этого увидел их.

Они вырубились прямо на том столе, за которым вчера ужинали. От правды — голой и неприглядной — было не отвертеться. Зак даже малодушно решил сперва, что ему снится кошмар, поэтому еще раз открыл воду, и на этот раз сунул всю голову под кран, подставляя прохладе затылок и не обращая внимания, что футболка намокает тоже.

Их одежда, небрежно брошенная на пол, рассказывала больше, чем требовалось. Вот кто-то первый из них делает шаг, вот они лихорадочно стягивают друг с друга вещи и забираются на первую попавшуюся горизонталь — стол? ну значит, стол, какая разница. Ее футболка падает на его рубашку, ее брюки цепляются за спинку стула, а его накрывают туфли. Лифчик и трусы, носки и ремень, все перемешалось — и это так было похоже на прежнюю Кару, вернее, на неудержимую Старбак, и так не похоже на аккуратного Ли, у которого всегда и во всем был порядок и все находилось на своих местах. Хотя что от него можно требовать, если он сам был не на своем месте, не в своей квартире или на худой конец в постели Старбак. Нет, он лежал полностью голый, на спине, прямо на обеденном столе, а она на животе, прямо на нем, устроив голову на его груди и выставив одно колено вбок, оплетая его ноги своими, обвивая руками шею. Он тоже обнимал ее за спину, они переплелись в одно целое, у них спутались даже жетоны — Зак отвел взгляд и заметил на подоконнике пустую бутылку спирта и две стопки. Литровую бутылку.

Конечно, все дело в выпивке. Конечно, Старбак никогда не отказывала себе в желаниях. И быть может, так было честнее: она захотела Ли и не стала давить желание, не стала врать Заку. Взяла и переспала с ним. Ну а кто бы с ним не переспал? Да и сам Зак перестарался со своими дифирамбами брату. Зачем хвалить того, кто совсем не нуждается в форе?

От Старбак можно было ожидать чего-то такого. Зак никогда ничего не требовал, и было поздно начинать. Тем более, ну как требовать верности? Человек или верен, или нет. И оттого, что он верен физически, а в уме — нет, не намного лучше, если не закрывать глаза и не жить иллюзиями. А вот Ли удивил. Не такого ждешь от хорошего человека, которого всем и всегда приводят в пример. И уж точно такого не ждешь от старшего брата, близкого и родного. Ли всегда казался непостижимым идеалом, верным неписаному кодексу чести. Надежным, а не спонтанным. Логиком. Его очень трудно было заставить действовать на одних эмоциях, заставить поддаться моменту. И полбутылки спирта для него не оправдание. Человека, который во сне обнимал Старбак, Зак не знал.

Зак иногда действовал не рассуждая. И в то утро, не без помощи похмелья, смог отодвинуть все чувства, напоминая себе скорее машину, а не человека. Спокойно собрал свой неприкосновенный запас в мешок, забив на остальные вещи, и аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь. Добрался до Каприки-сити, зашел в первый попавшийся бар и попытался напиться так, чтобы отключиться. Но впервые в жизни опьянеть не получилось. Как и не думать, что теперь всегда будет разделять Кару и Старбак. И что он принял желаемое за действительное. И что был непроходимо туп. И зря обрадовался, увидев, что они нравятся друг другу. И что никогда больше никого не станет знакомить с Ли. И что из Старбак никакой девчонки никогда не получится. Что Кару он сам себе и придумал. Что Старбак очень похожа на Ли. Они две стороны одной медали. Близнецы. Негатив и позитив одного и того же снимка. А Зак сыграл свою роль — больше Зак им не нужен. И что в нем нет мужества для возвращения к ним, счастливым и увлеченным друг другом. Нет мужества прийти на выпускной экзамен. Да и вообще вернуться в школу, где восхищаются Старбак и где гордятся Ли. Потому что не дай боги потом оказаться с кем-то из них на одном корабле. Зак все-таки простой человек, а простому человеку такая ноша не по плечу.

Было у него два близких человека, и за одну ночь их не стало. Будто бы они втроем попали в шторм, и он случайно выжил, а они — нет. И надо было как-то учиться жить дальше одному. Родители никогда не были близки с ним, а после ухода из академии все стало еще хуже. Отец разочаровался, а мать хоть и обрадовалась, но была занята своим новым поклонником. Зак попытался выплыть сам: перевелся в университет Аполлона, зачел общие предметы и защитил бакалавра по истории технологий. И следующие два года учился в магистратуре. У него все складывалось благополучно, но порой от такого благополучия хотелось выть. Порой он хотел бы все отдать богам, чтобы те переиграли его судьбу. Как было бы проще умереть в ту ночь или чуть раньше на учебном вылете — счастливым и полным жизни, чем учиться выживать, ощущая себя живым мертвецом.

 

***  
За несколько шагов до очередной кают-компании люк распахнулся, и в коридор наперерез Заку высыпала толпа журналистов. Они все спешили в сторону правой палубы, туда, откуда Зак и шел. Ему пришлось отступить к стене и дать дорогу. Но когда путь расчистился, он застыл на месте от простого вопроса:

— Может, хочешь кофе?

Зак узнал и не мог поверить, что это голос отца: непривычный, мягкий. С кем он так может говорить? Не с подчиненным же. И не с журналистом. С кем-то близким.

Дожидаться разгадки долго не пришлось.

— Нет, сэр. Спасибо, сэр.

Ли. Причем Ли, которому не терпелось отделаться от назойливого собеседника. Никогда в жизни Ли такого себе ни с кем не позволял, даже с теми, кого, может, и стоило бы отбрить. Но Зак вообще, как оказалось, не знал настоящего Ли.

— Может, присядешь? — Отца трудно было сбить с курса. — Поздравляю с новым званием. Жаль, что я не смог присутствовать.

Зак прирос к полу, не в силах двинуться дальше. Он стоял и слушал и не верил ушам: строгий и безапелляционный отец проявлял сердечность, а Ли — Ли отвечал механически, раздражающе крикливо, как пустоголовый болванчик.

— Спасибо, сэр.

— Как там мама?

— Выходит замуж.

— Это хорошо. Мы говорили с ней год назад, по душам, как следует.

— Я рад это слышать, сэр. Это все?

— Не хочешь разговаривать, Ли?

— А о чем вы хотите поговорить, сэ...

— О чем угодно, — перебил его, не выдержав, отец, — ты же прилетел час назад.

И вот теперь Ли замешкался. Он несколько раз попытался начать отвечать, и в итоге смог и соблюсти субординацию, и надерзить:

— Ну, мне особо нечего сказать. У меня приказ явиться сюда и принять участие в церемонии. И я уже здесь и собираюсь участвовать в церемонии. По поводу задушевной беседы с отцом в приказе ничего не сказано.

— Приказы — это только часть службы, Ли.

Заку очень хотелось увидеть их лица: отец наверняка хмурился, а Ли сверкал глазами, стараясь увильнуть от разговора по душам.

— Отец, послушай, я... — замялся брат.

— Все те слова, что ты сказал мне тогда, два года назад...

— Я правда не хочу это начинать.

— ...что я злюсь на выбор Зака, на то, что он решил идти своей дорогой…

— Отец!

— Я все думаю над ними. Все два года. Ты не прав, Ли. Если бы Зак сразу поступил в университет…

— Сразу? — взорвался Ли. — Сразу? Хочешь сказать, ты не давил на него?

— У Зака был выбор, как у меня, как и у тебя.

— Только значок пилота вайпера делает человека мужчиной. Не припоминаешь эти слова? Он не должен был вообще поступать в академию! Он не любил летать! Он пошел туда только ради тебя! И он бы вылетел из школы еще раньше, если бы его папочка не дернул за нужные ниточки!

— Это преувеличение. Я не сделал для него ничего, чего не сделал бы для кого-то еще.

— Ты меня вообще не слушаешь! Почему ты никак не можешь это осознать? Заку не место в истребителе! А ты его не поддержал, когда ему требовалась именно твоя поддержка. Каприз избалованного ребенка, так ты назвал его выбор? И показал, что перестал уважать его, верно? Зак разочаровал тебя, и ты вычеркнул его из своей жизни. Дело ведь не в экзамене, на который Зак не явился. Не в академии, которую он бросил. Он просто перестал существовать для тебя, потому что больше не вписывался в твою систему координат. Ты бы предпочел, чтобы он разбился на своем первом вылете, чем бросил академию. Признай это.

— На этом все, капитан, — отбрил отец.

Зак дернул за козырек кепки, надвинув ее на глаза, и метнулся от люка в сторону, не зная, куда спрятаться. Потому что Ли, больше не говоря ни слова, вышел в коридор. В синей парадной форме, даже при белых перчатках, с капитанскими шевронами на воротнике, он чеканным шагом промаршировал мимо, глядя прямо перед собой, и Зак перевел дух — чуть не попался.

То, что брат защищал его, и злило, и согревало разом. Злило, потому что Ли не говорил всей правды, и отец все-таки не был виновен в уходе Зака из академии, а согревало то, что Ли злился на отца за то, что тот оттолкнул Зака. Даже если он никогда не заговорит с братом в будущем, то всегда будет помнить, что Ли заступился за него, не боясь гауптвахты, и отстаивал право Зака выбирать и жить своей жизнью. И получается, все эти два года не общался с отцом именно из-за него.

Вот только если бы Ли и к себе относился с той же строгостью и с теми же требованиями, какие предъявляет отцу, возможно, тогда Заку не понадобилось бы «капризничать» и бросать академию.

— Внимание, — раздалось по громкой связи, — почетному караулу явиться в ангар правой палубы. Внимание…

Зак встрепенулся. Пока только караулу. Камбуз — нужно срочно валить туда и там ждать следующего объявления. Попросить что угодно, хоть стакан воды, и затаиться. Попадаться на глазу отцу после такой взбучки от Ли — не самая разумная мысль, особенно когда в тебе видят капризного ребенка.

 

***  
Продовольственный склад возле кампуса превратили в весьма аскетичный обеденный зал: металлические столы и раскладные стулья, вдоль стен шкафчики, похожие на личные шкафчики курсантов в летной школе. Хорошая обстановка для посетителей музея: можно почувствовать себя членом экипажа, заодно пожалеть флотских за отказ от всех благ. Не штаб же на Пайконе показывать, вызывая классовую ненависть к зажравшимся офицерам.

За одним из столиков сидел научник с бокалом вина в компании хорошенькой брюнетки в строгом синем костюме. Зак не успел юркнуть в сторону, как его заметили и махнули рукой — пришлось подчиниться.

— Садись, — научник кивнул на свободный стул. — Обязательно попробуй штабную котлетку, пальчики оближешь. Сегодня за все платит флот.

Зак послушно сел за стол, повесив мешок на спинку стула. К нему подошел официант во френче, похожем на парадный флотский китель, и Зак попросил стакан воды. А научник таки добавил в заказ злополучную котлетку и пожурил Зака за отказ от вина.

— Никогда не пьет, всегда серьезен и молчалив. Может быть, ты не человек, Зак?

Брюнетка фыркнула и весьма откровенно оглядела его. Зак порадовался, что не стал снимать кепку. Пусть смотрит, глаз его она не увидит.

— Шучу, — научник отпил вина. — Как стенд?

— Установлен и проверен. — Зак едва удержался и не ляпнул «сэр». — Замечаний нет.

Научник переглянулся со своей дамой. Она слегка кивнула, давая сигнал продолжать. Но что ей было нужно?

— Мы не предусмотрели один маленький пустяк, Зак. Передачу стенда музею и обучение гидов. Боюсь, тебе придется задержаться здесь на день-другой. Хотя ты это предусмотрел, — научник выразительно посмотрел на мешок Зака.

Остаться здесь? Да ни за что. Он не подписывался на такое.

— Могу провести обучение во время церемонии. Или прислать памятку, как только вернусь на Каприку, — бросил Зак, хватая стакан воды.

Он цедил воду и смотрел, как научник переглядывается с этой неприятной дамочкой.

— Но я бы хотела посмотреть шоу вайперов и мне интересно, что скажет коммандер Адама, — отозвалась она, покачивая бокал с вином и лениво щурясь. — Вот после…

— Я улетаю на Каприку, — отрезал Зак. — Памятку пришлю из университета. У вас будет вся ночь на ее изучение.

— А если утром что-то не заработает? Я не умею чинить аппаратуру.

Чем больше она щурилась и тянула в усмешке губы, тем больше она Заку не нравилась.

— Мне помогал настраивать аппаратуру главный старшина Тирол. Вы всегда можете обратиться к нему.

Ее глаза округлились:

— А разве персонал не переводят на другие корабли?

— Этот парень в комбинезоне не был рядовым? — удивился научник. — Он тебе сделал замечание?

— Да нет, — пожал плечами Зак. — Просто ну это же видно. Как он держится, как его слушают другие механики. Вроде он отвечает за все ремонтные работы на корабле, а согласно уставу флота его звание должно быть не ниже главного старшины. И в то же время офицеры не отдают честь и не приветствуют кивком. Значит, не офицер.

— Вы были правы, — дамочка кивнула научнику, — ваш студент справится намного лучше вас.

— Послушайте, я не собираюсь проводить экскурсии, пока вы будете преодолевать свой страх к аппаратуре и набираться уверенности, чтобы просто выполнять свою работу.

— Никто и не просит этого. Один день, даже одно утро, одна экскурсия, которую проведу я. Но вы будете под рукой, если вдруг ваше оборудование закапризничает.

Зак залпом выдул оставшуюся воду.

— Мое оборудование не капризничает. Это раз. Я не член экипажа и мне просто негде ночевать. Это два. Как я улечу завтра, если мой борт улетает сегодня. Это три.

— Я решу вопрос с вашим размещением, не волнуйтесь, — отозвалась дамочка, — а улететь вы сможете завтра после обеда. Первая партия уволенных в запас отправляется на Каприку в час дня. Вы можете присоединиться к ним.

— Решите вопрос с размещением? — хмыкнул Зак. — А ничего, что на кораблях старого типа вроде «Галактики» нет свободных мест? Даже пилоты живут по десять-двенадцать человек в общих кубриках.

— Вы забываете, что это уже не боевой корабль. И экипаж полностью не укомплектован. Так что место найдется.

— Не упрямься, Зак, — поддержал ее научник. — Провести ночь на корабле — разве не романтично?

— Да-да, я уже слышал сто раз за сегодня: попробуй, когда еще доведется. Если это так романтично, почему вы не остаетесь?

Конечно, он нарывался на грубый ответ. Будь научник военным, уже бы отрезал, что Зак будет делать то, что старший по званию делать не хочет, и никаких возражений. У гражданских все тоже самое, да только напрямик не принято ничего говорить, а лишь намекать.

— Я уже вышел из романтического возраста. А вот тебе бы не помешало вспомнить, что ты не старик. И все, Зак, не спорь. Ты остаешься. И если будет надо, задержишься на столько, на сколько нужно. И нужность определять будешь не ты, а Лира, — научник кивнул в сторону хищно улыбнувшейся дамочки. — Если она оставит тебя на несколько дней, значит, ты останешься на несколько дней. Понял?

Зак ощущал, как окаменело лицо, как играют желваки. Если бы он мог просто послать этих двоих. Но он сдержался и ограничился кивком: информация принята к сведению. Ничего больше.

— Никто на тебя не давит, — произнес научник уже совсем другим тоном и отставил бокал с вином в сторону. — Памяток может не хватить, а главный старшина Тирол может завтра передать свои дела гражданскому и палец о палец не ударит ради того, за что не несет ответственности. Кроме того, музей обязан принять нашу работу, и без их акта мы не сможем отчитаться по гранту. Ты же знаешь всю бюрократическую волокиту, все формы отчетности.

Зак знал, что проиграл спор, но не смог не высказать упрек:

— Вы могли бы предупредить, что придется задержаться.

И тогда бы он не поддался на уговоры и просто не прилетел бы сюда.

— Если бы сюда полетел президент, как планировалось, делегация провела бы два дня на корабле. Но в последний момент планы изменились, а у Лоры Розлин нет резона задерживаться здесь больше времени, чем требует ее роль. Ты что, не видел первоначальную программу?

— Нет.

— Мой недосмотр, — пожал плечами научник, даже не стараясь выглядеть виноватым. — Я думал, ты в курсе, раз взял с собой вещи.

Ответить Зак не успел. По громкой связи объявили о сборе в ангаре всех участников церемонии, а перед ним поставили огромную тарелку с котлетой, водорослями, травой и морковью.

 

***  
Прощание с «Галактикой» у флотских вышло с размахом. Все приоделись в парадную форму, даже механики — у них оказались серые куртки, свободного покроя, как у пехоты, и серые брюки. Зак в своей серой футболке удачно вписался в их группу. Рядом с ним стояла розовощекая девчонка в форме и восхищенно смотрела на мелькающие в открытом шлюзе вайперы. Ей явно не исполнилось еще двадцати лет, что она делала на «Галактике»?

На кафедру выходили и выходили новые ораторы, вайперы выписывали виражи, и конца и края церемонии не было. Последним выступал отец. По бумажке прочел о гордости и символе победы, а потом заговорил об ответственности. Что человечество вольно-невольно само создало себе врага, и именно оно в ответе за все те жертвы, но выводы не сделало. Никто не разбирал причины войны, зато все гордятся итогами. Думают, что выбирают новое будущее, но на самом деле повторяют прошлые ошибки. Следуют традициям и предпочитают не задавать сложных вопросов. И это тупиковый путь. Будущее за теми, кто сможет вырвать свою судьбу у богов, разорвать круг предопределения. Неважно, что это будет за предопределение — ожидания общества или родителей. Главное — набраться храбрости и сделать самостоятельный шаг, думать своей головой и самому отвечать за свои поступки. А не жить по готовым рецептам, иначе превратишься в сайлона. Музей поможет не только напомнить о славе, но и о цене за гордыню. И, возможно, научит не повторять ошибок, жить не прошлым, а будущим, в котором, возможно, не будет войн и станут не нужны военные.

Восторженные возгласы прекратились, и публика затихла, не понимая, что это нашло на коммандера. Старость? Выход на пенсию? Это же не ответ старика на упреки Ли? Он же не может запороть свою последнюю речь, чтобы как-то извиниться перед Ли?

Вернее, извиниться перед ним, Заком.

Первой захлопала Лора Розлин, подавая пример. И официальная часть наконец завершилась. Зак не пошел на левую палубу прощаться с делегацией, остался в ангаре, где заиграла музыка и стали разливать спиртные напитки.

— Танцуешь? — спросила его та самая розовощекая девушка.

Зак пожал плечами, оглядываясь. Это было воспринято как согласие, и не успел он опомниться, как его потащили танцевать.

— Я Келли.

— Зак, — тупо ответил он, прикидывая, что можно сделать. Отказаться и сбежать уже невежливо, а значит, придется потерпеть один круг.

Она едва доставала ему до плеча. Крохотная девочка с маленькими ладошками и кукольными пальчиками. И не скажешь, что она может что-то завинтить или свинтить.

— Ты из музейных?

— Почти. Я им помогаю. Завтра должен улететь домой.

— Я тоже улетаю завтра. Какое счастье.

— И что будешь делать дальше? Чинить моторы?

— Не угадал. Я копила деньги, чтобы пойти учиться на дантиста.

— Дантиста? — рассмеялся Зак. — Тебе так хочется мучить людей?

— Мне хочется хорошо зарабатывать.

— Для этого не обязательно…

Келли остановилась и с яростью посмотрела на него.

— Дай угадаю, — она приторно улыбнулась. — Ты с Каприки? С Каприки. Тебе просто повезло родиться там, парень.

— Так уж и повезло, — хмыкнул Зак, вспоминая всю свою недолгую жизнь.

— Всем, кто родом с Каприки, Таурона и Виргона, повезло, — отрезала Келли. — Вы родились с серебряной ложкой во рту. У вас у всех есть выбор. Вам не надо зарабатывать себе на учебу. Для вас открыты все двери, все специальности. И вы всегда будете получать хорошую зарплату. За счет тех колоний, которым повезло чуть меньше.

— Да ладно. Ты же это не серьезно? Серьезно, кастовое разделение? В каком веке ты живешь? Сейчас все не так, как было во время междоусобиц Леониса с Виргоном.

— Разве? Назови мне хоть одного офицера из бедной колонии. Из Сагиттарона. Или Геменона. Или Арилона. Или, наоборот, хоть одного разнорабочего из Виргона. Если ты родился в бедной колонии, то у тебя один путь: работать там, где работали твои родители, и их родители, и их родители. Довольно сложно вырваться оттуда и стать кем-то еще. Где ты учился?

— Учусь. В университете Аполлона, на Каприке.

— В самом престижном университете из всех двенадцати колоний. И сколько ты платишь за обучение?

— Я учусь бесплатно. Я сдал экзамены и набрал проходной балл.

— А мне бы пришлось учиться платно, Зак. Даже если бы мой проходной балл был выше твоего. Разве это справедливо? Что мне пришлось сразу после школы идти фактически матросом и разнорабочим сюда, чтобы накопить деньги на обучение в захудалом колледже в заднице мира. По-моему, несправедливо, что выбирают не по способностям, а по месту рождения, ты так не считаешь?

Ее глаза блестели, и она перестала напоминать школьницу. Что-то такое в ее словах было… если, конечно, поделить на десять.

— Честно говоря, я об этом не думал, — признался Зак. — У меня не так много знакомых в других колониях. А сам я был только на Скорпии, на экскурсионной поездке по вервям, да на Пайконе.

— Если бы я жила на Каприке, я тоже бы не особо хотела куда-то летать. У вас все есть, а то, чего нет, привозят. И вы все живете на побережье в роскошных особняках.

— Конечно, все пять миллиардов каприканцев так и живут. У каждого огромный дворец размером с арену Атласа, личный штат слуг с Арилона, и на завтрак каждому подают запеченного младенца из какой-нибудь задницы мира.

Келли рассмеялась:

— А ты забавный.

— А ты непоследовательная. Говоришь, что не надо судить о человеке по месту рождения, а сама судишь. А ведь ты совсем не знаешь меня.

— Хорошо. Докажи, что ты не избалованный сынок какого-нибудь делегата из народного совета.

Они стояли посреди зала. И мешали другим танцевать. Зака нечаянно пихнули несколько раз, а Келли толкнули так, что она бы упала, если бы он ее не удержал. Спорить посреди танцплощадки — не лучшее поведение.

— Будешь что-нибудь? — Зак кивнул в сторону банкетного стола.

— Неалкогольное только. Мне еще дежурить.

Из неалкогольного нашелся лишь нектар неясного происхождения, вряд ли привезенный из Леониса. Зак, как положено, принес бокал своей даме, помог ей сесть на ступеньку трапа выставочного вайпера и только потом сел сам, на свернутую ковровую дорожку.

— Конечно, я не родился в семье фермера или шахтера. Но у меня на самом деле не было такого широкого выбора, о котором ты говоришь. Да я даже не задумывался ни о каком выборе, я брал пример с других. С отца, с брата. Если бы они сажали хлеб, наверное, я точно также, не задумываясь, пошел бы учиться управлять сельскохозяйственной техникой. Думать и выбирать любит мой брат, не я. Так что все блага Каприки мне безразличны.

— Просто потому, что ты их не замечаешь. А стоит тебе их лишиться…

— Вот в чем дело, Келли, я сам не знаю, о чем бы я сожалел, лишившись гражданства Каприки. Может быть, и ни о чем.

Он отпил нектара и глянул на людей, веселящихся в ангаре. Гид, кажется, Лира, которая заставила его остаться на «Галактике», стояла у стола, на этот раз с бокалом амброзии, и плотоядно улыбалась, глядя на них с Келли. Либо ей что-то надо от него, либо научник сказал, чей он сынок, — в любом случае терпеть ее больше, чем требовалось по работе, он не собирался.

— Келли, а у вас, матросов из бедных колоний, найдется лишняя койка для золотого мальчика из Каприки?

Она подавилась и закашлялась.

— Нет-нет, не пойми меня неправильно. Я ни на что не намекаю. Если бы я что-то хотел, я бы прямо предложил. Фрак. Не то чтобы ты не привлекательная… просто мне негде спать. Ну и надо же мне как-то в полной мере осознать твои аргументы и на своей шкуре почувствовать, как мы вас угнетаем.

Келли рассмеялась, и смеялась очень и очень долго. Смотрела на него, глотала воздух и снова начинала булькать.

В общем, ей не нужно было ничего говорить. Зак понял, что место для ночлега ему найдется и без Лиры.

 

***  
Сирена взвыла в полной тишине и не отключалась, даже когда Зак швырнул подушку в сторону будильника, — выла и выла. Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы сообразить, где он находится и что тревога — общая по кораблю.

Зак резко подскочил, ударившись макушкой о верхний ярус койки, и меньше чем за минуту оделся. Устав флота гласил: при сигнале тревоги следует незамедлительно одеться, явиться на летную палубу и быть готовым к вылету. Едва зашнуровал ботинки, тут же сорвался с места и рванул в ангар левой палубы.

— Всем постам, — объявлял голос дежурного по связи. — Всем постам. Готовность номер один по всему кораблю. Это не учебная тревога. Повторяю, это не учебная тревога. Всем постам. Всем постам. Готовность номер один по всему кораблю. Это не учебная тревога. Всем постам…

Добежав до ангара, Зак сообразил, что, во-первых, это не очередные учения в летной школе. Во-вторых, он давно не имеет отношения к флоту, и устав на него не действует. Поэтому лучше бы он остался на своем месте и никому не мешал. А в-третьих, если это не учебная тревога, то что же случилось?

В ангаре уже было людно. Кто-то был из ночной смены, кто-то еще не успел уйти спать. Кто-то примчался, как и Зак, выскочив из койки. Дезориентированные и оглушенные, они толпились в ангаре и растерянно переглядывались.

Один из палубных работников драил пол и теперь не знал, куда приткнуть ведро со шваброй. Другие схватили газовые баллоны со шлангами, готовые тушить пожар.

Зак посмотрел на часы. И часа не прошло с того момента, как он лег спать.

— Это розыгрыш? — спросила Келли у Зака. — Или учения?

— Или на корабле авария, — подсказал заместитель Гэлена, паренек по имени Просна, если Зак ничего не путал.

— Если не авария, не розыгрыш и не учения, то что?

— Боевая?

— Мы же стали музеем. У нас нет боеприпасов, нам нечем воевать.

Зак недоумевал, как и все, но помалкивал. Паника и без него набирала обороты, и найти правильные слова, чтобы успокоить всех, не получилось. Тогда-то в ангаре и появился Гэлен. Собранный и злой, он вышел в центр и хлопнул в ладоши.

— За дело, народ. Приготовиться к бою, живо!

Все разговоры мигом прекратились, вместе с паникой. Каждый побежал к своему оборудованию. Кроме Зака. Выдержав тяжелый взгляд старшины, Зак сказал:

— Вы можете располагать мной, шеф.

— Хорошо, будешь на подхвате, — Гэлен махнул рукой и тут же забыл о нем. Бросился к телефону, чтобы отчитаться о готовности своей команды.

Сирена прекратилась так же внезапно.

— Говорит командир корабля, — по радио раздался голос отца, и в ангаре наступила абсолютная тишина. — Сегодня сайлоны атаковали наши миры, — отец сделал паузу. — Пока неизвестна численность и расположение врагов. Мы знаем только, что началась массированная атака на все колониальные силы.

Зак огляделся: люди снова группировались в центре ангара, поднимая головы к колонкам. Бледные серьезные лица внимали каждому слову. И не верили, не хотели верить в случившееся.

Не одному ему все это казалось дурным сном.

— Командует флотом адмирал Нагала с борта звездного крейсера «Атлантия».

Адмирал Нагала? Но что случилось со штабом флота на Пайконе? Зак сжал кулаки, когда через секунду отец ответил:

— Штаб-квартира флота на Пайконе уничтожена. Также во время первой волны атаки были уничтожены тридцать крейсеров, что составляет четверть нашего флота.

Кто-то ахнул. Штаб уничтожен? Вот так? В первые минуты войны они лишились головного центра? Четверть флота? Как это возможно? Неужели у сайлонов настолько передовая технология, что они застали врасплох колониальные системы обороны? Или среди высшего командного звена затесались предатели?

— Кто виноват и почему это случилось — не важно, — продолжал отец. — Важно другое. Теперь мы на войне.

Последняя война была сорок лет назад. Они столько слышали о ней. И даже готовились. Но на самом деле никто всерьез не верил, что ему придется воевать.

— Вас этому обучали, — отец не думал останавливаться. — И вы к этому готовы. Сохраняйте спокойствие, делайте свою работу. И тогда мы выстоим. Все новости будут передаваться по мере поступления. Спасибо.

Просна, бледный, с вспотевшими висками, оглянулся и со страхом начал:

— Сайлоны уничтожили тридцать новых боевых крейсеров, нам не…

— Приказ ясен, — перебил его Гэлен. — Наша старушка в свое время надраила тостерам задницу, и мы можем нагнуть их еще раз. Мы лучшие!

Палубные откликнулись поддерживающими возгласами.

— А раз мы лучшие, то за дело, живо! По местам.

Все заулыбались и начали расходиться по местам. А Гэлен посмотрел на Зака и добавил еле слышно:

— Надеюсь, так оно и будет.

 

***  
«Атлантию» уничтожили возле Виргона. «Юниверсал» раздолбали у Пайкона. «Колумбию» и «Тритон» — у Каприки. «Валькирия» пропала, и вряд ли кто-то на ней спасся. «Пегас» стоял на ремонте в верфях Скорпии и вместе с верфями был взорван. Первая атака вывела из строя звездные крейсеры на орбитах планет, первые бомбы упали на космодромы, запирая людей на планетах и не давая им вырваться из ловушки. Вторая волна атаки на флот принесла еще большие потери. У сайлонов уже не было эффекта неожиданности, и все же корабли колониального флота сминали, как бумагу.

Зак сидел в кабинете Гэлена — напоминавшем скорее склад с рабочим столом — и официально считался вахтенным по учету запчастей и координатором ремонтных работ. Он должен был слушать на пульте переговоры пилотов и ремонтной группы и подсказывать, кому и куда спешить с какой запчастью или прибором.

Эскадрилья вайперов после показа фигур высшего пилотажа должна была на крейсерской скорости долететь до Каприки, сделать круг почета на орбите, дожидаясь тихоходный борт семь-девять-восемь, и вернуться домой. Но вряд ли она теперь повернет назад, любой командующий флотом — а за последний час их сменилось три — задействует свободные боевые силы в обороне столицы. А значит, «Галактике» не на что рассчитывать. Боеприпасов наскребли на пару заградительных залпов, а истребителей нет, если, конечно, не считать музейные экспонаты.

— Шеф, это Старбак, — раздался звонкий и злой голос Кары, — быстро тащи задницу на правую палубу.

Зак нажал кнопку, чтобы ответить, но не смог произнести ни слова. Кару выпустили из-под ареста? А чему удивляться? Конечно, выпустили. Сейчас на «Галактике» она самый опытный пилот.

— Шеф, фрак тебя дери, перестань сопеть и скажи что-нибудь.

Заку не потребовалось отвечать, так как раздался голос Гэлена, прерываемый помехами рации:

— Будете поднимать старые птички, лейтенант?

— Они же на ходу?

— Теоретически. Если снять блокировку, зарядить батареи, заправить и подготовить к вылету.

То есть перетащить на левую палубу. А значит, сначала придется разбирать их, ведь с правой палубы, переделанной под музей, не взлететь. Голос Кары пропал из эфира, видимо, она с шефом встретилась в правом ангаре.

— Зак, — ожил голос Просна, — готовь двадцать соединительных шлангов, компьютеров, ключей разблокировки, комплектов кабелей и шин для подключения к системам «Марк II». Через полчаса пришлю людей.

Зак подскочил на месте, пытаясь сориентироваться в чужом порядке хранения. Если это можно назвать порядком, а не хаосом. Метнувшись от одного стеллажа к другому, он увидел сложенные один в другой ящики и начал с них: расставил двадцать штук в ряд, заняв весь проход. Шланги обнаружились почти сразу — на нижней полке, слева от входа. С кабелями и шинами пришлось повозиться — все было готово для новых моделей, а вот для старых он нашел всего лишь пять комплектов.

Он успел собрать только два ящика, когда начали приходить рабочие от Просна. Мышцы ныли от усталости, а в голове звенела пустота. Зак сортировал и раскладывал так быстро, как мог, пытаясь не обращать внимания на нетерпение механиков.

— Зак, ты там уснул? — с пульта послышался голос Гэлена.

— Нет, но шин для двойки больше нет.

— Клади для семерки.

— Но они же не подходят.

— Заставим подойти. Это наша работа. А ты делай свою.

Зак быстро рассортировал оставшиеся комплекты и плюхнулся за стол. Пощелкал пультом, подключаясь к мостику, — нет ли еще новостей. Пусть даже плохих. И удачно попал на переговоры пилота и связиста.

— Бумер, это Галактика, доложите обстановку.

— Галактика, это Бумер. Эскадрилья в двух часах лета от Каприки. На радарах вижу вражеские цели. Координаты установлены и переданы эскадрилье.

— Бумер, это Риппер, информация получена. Улетайте, вы свое дело сделали. В бою раптору не место.

— Слушаюсь, КАГ, удачи.

После этих переговоров надолго наступила тишина, и Зак почти задремал, когда вдруг услышал крик этой Бумер:

— Что они делают, Хило? Бумер вызывает Риппер. Риппер? Майор Притчард, что случилось?

— Бумер, это Галактика, отставить панику. Доложите.

— Подождите, Галактика. Принимаю сообщение от Риппера.

Раздался еще один мужской голос, наверное, штурмана раптора:

— Срочно улетаем, Бумер!

— Галактика, все данные отправлены. Пожелайте нам удачи!

— Бумер, это Галактика, отзовитесь. Бумер, это Галактика, отзовитесь…

— Сэр, по данным телеметрии, раптор Бумер пропал с радаров. Эскадрилья вайперов тоже. Есть все основания считать, что сайлоны уничтожили их.

Зак ухватился за край стола и сжал ладонь так, что она побелела. Ведущим эскадрильи же был не КАГ, не этот майор Притчард, позывной «Риппер». Ведущим был Ли, на отцовском вайпере старой модели.

— Дуалла, что вам передала Бумер? — спросил отец.

— Нечто странное, сэр. У всей эскадрильи отказало оборудование: навигационные системы, локаторы, бортовые компьютеры. Будто кто-то щелкнул рубильником. И боевое звено стало легкой добычей. Точно такие же сведения мы получаем перед гибелью звездных крейсеров.

— Где борт семь-девять-восемь?

— Им еще час лететь до места сражения.

— Передайте Аполло все, что получили от Бумер.

— Есть, сэр.

Зак выдохнул. Ли сопровождает правительственный борт. Аттракцион продолжается, несмотря на войну. И хорошо. Ли жив.

Пока.

 

***  
Снова завопила сирена, а по кораблю передали команду пилотам срочно готовиться к вылету. Вот и пришел черед «Галактики» встретиться с сайлонами.

Зак слушал ангар в наушнике и мостик на полной громкости. Вайперы покидали один за другим взлетную палубу и шли на перехват противника. На вылете застряла только Кара.

— Вашу мать, шевелитесь, — орала она. — Я должна быть там, а не здесь.

— Если пустить в обход… — Зак слышал голос Келли, но быстро потерял нить ее рассуждений. Понял лишь, что она предлагала, когда Просна рявкнул:

— Ты спятила, тогда отключится система защиты.

— Отключайте защиту, — бросил Гэлен.

Зак скрестил пальцы. Конечно, Каре это не требовалась, она летала лучше многих, но в бою оказаться без защиты, после того как погибли другие опытные пилоты, — паршиво. Тут бы пригодились удача и покровительство богов, а не летное мастерство.

Минутное молчание, обратный отсчет, и вайпер Кары на этот раз успешно покинул «Галактику».

Сайлонские рейдеры подбили уже двоих. Старые вайперы держались. И оборудование истребителей пока работало без отказов.

Единственные хорошие новости.

Остальные, мягко говоря, не радовали. Над Каприкой-сити взорвали термоядерную бомбу. Значит, завтра Зак никуда не улетит, ему просто некуда лететь, потому что дома больше нет. Не осталось дома и у людей с Геменона, Сагиттарона, Пайкона и Арилона. Взрывы мощностью в пятьдесят мегатонн не предполагали выживших. Семь миллионов человек из Каприки-сити больше не проснутся, не сядут завтракать, не пойдут по делам. Мама так и не выйдет замуж, а Зак так и не защитит магистерское звание.

Глупо думать о таких мелочах, когда вряд ли проживешь больше часа. Но сдаваться еще глупее.

— Фрак подери, — выругалась Кара, — этот урод меня просканировал, наблюдаю электромагнитное возмущение, он создает какие-то помехи. Получай, урод. Есть! Ура!

Зак вскочил. Кара подбила сайлона? Кара, позывной «Старбак», вайпер пять-ноль-шесть, сбила сайлона?

— Галактика, это Старбак, на вас летит ядерная ракета.

Несколько секунд хватило, чтобы осознать ее слова, но чтобы испугаться — не хватило. Корабль тряхнуло так, что Зака швырнуло о переборку отсека. Свет отрубился первым, а позже — связь.

Пришел он в себя на полу. С трудом разлепил веки и нащупал шишку на затылке. Свет горел, и связь работала как ни в чем не бывало.

— Деформация по всей левой палубе. Опасность декомпрессии. Радиационный фон в норме. Со второго по пятидесятые отсеки нуждаются в ремонтных бригадах. Всем службам отчитаться о повреждениях…

И сквозь монотонную перекличку служб, рапортующих об относительном порядке, прорвался крик Просна:

— Шеф, у нас возгорание на левой палубе. Автоматические системы тушения не работают. Тушим вручную. Нас около ста человек, нужна дополнительная помощь, мы теряем давление.

— Просна, это Гэлен, я на совещании со старпомом, сейчас вышлем помощь.

— Шеф, времени нет совещаться.

— Минуту, Просна.

Зак с трудом поднялся и заставил себя через тошноту дотащиться до пульта. Кульком рухнул на стул, нажал кнопку вызова связи.

— Просна, это Зак. Пожар быстро распространяется?

— Зак, бросай все и дуй сюда мигом, хватай всех, кого увидишь. Если огонь дойдет до ангара, загорится топливопровод, и мы все взорвемся.

Зак набрал воздуха и медленно выдохнул, успокаивая сердцебиение. Заодно вспомнил академию и зубодробительные задачки, которые приходилось решать всем курсантам в шестом семестре.

— Просна, немедленно выводи всех людей и задраивай люки.

— Зак, какого фрака? Это команда шефа?

— Есть только один способ быстро потушить пожар. Продуть отсеки. И если ты не выведешь людей, вы погибнете.

— Шеф не позволит.

— Шеф подчинится приказу старшего.

Главный старшина Гэлен Тирол не сможет не подчиниться старпому или коммандеру — неважно кому с мостика. А там обучены таким вещам. Ты не получишь звание капитана, если не будешь способен послать подчиненного на смерть. Этому в академии учат с первого дня, сразу отсеивая балласт.

— Да кто ты вообще такой?

Время стремительно утекало. И других аргументов для Просна Зак не находил. Продувка — логичный и эффективный способ остановить огонь. И быстрый. Спасти корабль и весь экипаж, пожертвовав сотней, — арифметика подсказывала, что должен выбрать коммандер. Но как убедить Просна, если логику он не воспринимает, а давить авторитетом не получится? Он же простой гражданский, которого посадили дежурить на склад, чтобы не путался под ногами. И этот простой гражданский вздумал командовать военными. Разумеется, его не обязаны слушать, как бы он ни был убедителен, а обязаны послать подальше. Но если не послушают… Странно, что так долго колеблется мостик. А что, если он ошибается? И есть другой способ?

Ненавидя себя за каждое слово, Зак нажал кнопку и сказал:

— Я Зак Адама. Сын коммандера. Быстро выводи людей.

 

***  
Прошло всего пятнадцать минут. За это время отец принял командование флотом, борт семь-восемь-девять стал бортом номером один, причем Ли оказался его пассажиром, а Просна ввалился к Заку на склад. На командном мостике занимались подготовкой к гиперсветовому прыжку. Отец решил, что нужно навестить Рагнар — одну из колониальных военных баз — и вооружиться.

Гиперсветовые прыжки использовали крайне редко, можно было прослужить всю жизнь во флоте и сталкиваться с ними только на занятиях по навигации и астрономии, но ни разу не применить знания на практике. И отец и его команда тоже никогда не испытывали их на практике, но решили рискнуть. Потому что в очередной встрече с сайлонами защищаться им будет нечем. Мостик был занят расчетами, и о пожаре на нем никто не упоминал. Если Зак ошибся и добавил палубным работы, мало ему не покажется.

Просна пнул ящик с инструментами и двинулся прямиком к Заку. Все ясно, будет бить. Зато совершенно не ясно — отвечать или нет? Ухудшать свое положение или позволить задать себе трепку?

Зак так и не решил, что будет делать, когда Просна его сгреб и, тряханув за плечи, обнял.

— Сукин сын, сукин сын. Ты спас мне жизнь. Ты спас жизнь всем моим людям. Старпом и шеф задраили люки и провели продувку. Они даже не отдали команду вывести нас. Если бы не ты…

Зак добродушно похлопал его по спине.

— У них не было выбора, и все обошлось…

— Шеф на голове стоит, уже пишет бумагу о моем повышении. А это все ты, все ты.

— Мне-то точно повышения не получить, я же гражданский. Потом, у тебя был выбор — верить мне или нет. И ты выбрал. А это тоже, знаешь, многого стоит. Ты мог ошибиться.

Просна наконец чуть отстранился, пристально глядя Заку в глаза.

— Ты правда сын старика?

— И очень непослушный.

— А он знает, что ты тут?

Зак пожал плечами. Не знает, но скоро узнает, без всяких сомнений. И уже неважно, когда узнает. Все, чего боялся Зак и желал, обесценилось за одну ночь.

Просна начал что-то говорить, но быстро смолк, так как пульт снова ожил.

— Коммандер, к кораблю Аполло приближаются два сайлонских рейдера.

Это был вахтенный с мостика.

Зак, забыв о Просна, повернулся к пульту и выкрутил ручку громкости до упора.

— Аполло, это Галактика, — заговорил отец тоном, не допускающим возражений. — На вас идут два рейдера. Прыгайте к Рагнару, не раздумывая. Аполло, немедленно уходите оттуда, — в голосе отца явно слышалось беспокойство. — Ли, немедленно уходи! Ли-и-и!

Зак попытался вдохнуть, но ничего не вышло, будто на складе откачали весь кислород. Он повторил попытку, панически глотая воздух. Как в тумане, он слышал Просна, слышал, как кто-то вошел и окликнул его, но так и стоял, задыхаясь и вцепившись в ручку громкости. Мостик молчал, не подтверждая худшего, но и не опровергая.

— Зак, это ты посоветовал вывести людей из аварийных отсеков? — повторил вопрос Гэлен.

Скорее зевнув, чем вдохнув, на этот раз удачно, Зак поднял свободную руку, призывая Гэлена заткнуться.

И тут же пульт ожил:

— Мы фиксируем в том районе термоядерный взрыв, эквивалентный пятидесяти килотоннам.

— Сайлоны уходят из нашего квадрата.

Отец ответил не сразу. Но голос у него снова был твердый:

— Продолжайте подготовку к прыжку. И возвращайте вайперы домой.

Заку хотелось нажать кнопку и крикнуть: «Отец, это правда? Ли больше нет? И все? Все, что ты можешь сказать, — продолжайте?» — но он ничего этого не сделал. Просто вернулся на свой стул.

— Мне жаль, — пробормотал Просна.

— Он был хорошим пилотом, — кивнул Гэлен.

Заку хотелось его ударить. Потому что Гэлен считал Ли зазвездившимся сынком командира, потому что Гэлен понятия не имел, каким тот был хорошим пилотом, потому что Гэлен говорил правильные слова просто из-за того, что кто-то когда-то придумал такой ритуал.

Но и этого Зак не сделал. Сжал ладонями лицо, чтобы не видеть их и проститься с братом так, как тот заслуживал.

Ли на отцовском истребителе отбил первую атаку на борт и исчерпал лимит старого вайпера. А механиков бывший борт семь-девять-восемь, конечно, не имел, как и запчастей. И Ли оказался обычным пассажиром. Правда, он пытался быть полезным — сидел у пилотов и держал связь с «Галактикой».

Для начала Зак бы хорошенько его треснул. За все хорошее, в том числе и за Кару. А потом бы вцепился и не отпускал, потому что ничего, по большому счету, не важно, кроме человеческой жизни. И ради жизни можно и потерпеть боль, которую могут причинить самые близкие люди.

Он думал, что за эти два года научился жить без Ли. Вранье. На самом деле он продолжал жить, ориентируясь на Ли, только уже не следуя за ним, а выбирая противоположное. А Ли все так же его защищал, как и положено старшему брату. Перед родителями и перед собой.

А теперь ничего этого не будет. Теперь-то Зак и остался в одиночестве. Теперь-то и придется жить без Ли в качестве ориентира. И справится он или нет — хороший вопрос.

Сукин сын, сукин сын, ты должен был стать самым молодым адмиралом, а не сидеть, как пассажир, на борту гражданского лайнера, пусть и в компании президента. В крайнем случае ты должен был умереть в бою, Ли. Ты должен был убедить пилотов борта номер один слушаться тебя, а не президента, затеявшую спасательную операцию и в итоге не спасшую никого, даже себя. Ты должен был что-то сделать, Ли. Хотя бы разок внять приказу отца, который, на минутку, Ли, командующий флотом, фрак тебя дери.

Кто-то сжал плечо Зака. Но ему было плевать. Он бы не пошевелился, даже если бы его решили выкинуть в открытый космос.

**Конец первой части**


	2. Часть II. Старбак

Вайпер не слушался, его сносило в сторону, гироскоп сошел с ума, и Старбак еле вписалась в летную палубу. Не дожидаясь, пока ей помогут снять шлем, она выскочила из кабины и, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, быстро спустилась вниз.

Ее встречал Просна в компании шефа, оба озадаченно смотрели на хвост вайпера. Или, вернее, на то, что от него осталось.

— И мотор тоже того, — вздохнул Просна. — Половину отрезало.

— Как вы сели, лейтенант? — спросил шеф.

— Твою мать, — Каре хотелось сплюнуть сквозь зубы, но она удержалась. Ее впервые в жизни зацепили, и если бы снаряд прошел чуть выше, то попал бы ей прямо в лоб, разбив фонарь и шлем, разумеется. — Как я села? Как я села, говнюк? Почему ты не отладил мне гироскоп? Мало того, что вайпер не мог три раза стартовать, так он еще и летал с неисправным гироскопом.

Если бы не гироскоп, ее бы не задели. Ее никогда в тестах не задевали. А сегодня было не сложнее, чем на учениях. Кроме того, что все было взаправду. Они взорвали несколько истребителей сайлонов, упустили только одну ядерную ракету, остальные к чертям посбивали, — и потеряли Ларри.

Шеф странно косился на нее, словно не мог решить, колоться или промолчать. Хотя чего это она. У них тут горела палуба после взрыва бомбы — она лично передавала рапорт мостику, из кабины истребителя клубы огня отлично просматривались.

— Как пожар? Потери есть? — спросила она.

— Никак нет, сэр.

Значит, что-то личное. Конечно, Бумер улетела с эскадрильей к Каприке. А то, что шеф встречается с ней, прячась от всех на своем складе, знали все на «Галактике», включая старика.

— А о Шерон что-нибудь известно, шеф?

— Нет, — он скис совсем.

Она помолчала, не находя слов, — а что тут скажешь? — и уже развернулась, чтобы уйти, когда ее остановили.

— А вы не слышали о капитане Адама?

Кара замерла.

— Что слышала?

Шеф отвел глаза, и ей ответил Просна:

— Он был с президентом, на борту номер один, и они не успели совершить сверхсветовой прыжок.

Булькающая злость внутри Кары стихла, и она почувствовала слабость.

— Здорово.

Она развернулась и пошла к себе в полупустой кубрик — все, с кем она делила его, не вернулись на «Галактику». Хило и Бумер пропали на своем рапторе, ребята из эскадрильи улетели с КАГом на седьмых вайперах и, вероятно, уже мертвы.

Она стянула с себя летный костюм и даже аккуратно повесила его на вешалку в личный шкафчик. Из-под коробки с сигарами достала фотографию Зака — он обнимал брата и улыбался ей в камеру, в ее квартире, которой, наверное, теперь тоже уже нет.

Она никогда не молилась, но сейчас попросила богов Кобола позаботиться обо всех душах, погибших сегодня. Особенно выделяя братьев Адама.

 

***  
Кара не помнила, когда она точно услышала от Зака про Ли, но явно не в их первый раз, когда ей понадобилось спустить пар, а Зак просто подвернулся под руку. На первом настоящем свидании, которое он выбил у нее, когда выяснилось, что месяца два Кара спускает пар не с очередным случайным встречным, а с ним, Зак рассказал немного о своей семье. И о том, что у него есть старший брат.

Потом они стали разговаривать не меньше, чем вместе спать, и тогда-то Кара узнала все о Ли. Зак мало говорил о нем прямо, но косвенно — Ли был его компасом, и Зак все сверял по нему. И чем больше Кара узнавала, тем больше ей этот Ли ей не нравился. Она нашла его имя в наградном зале академии, что тоже не добавило ему баллов. А то ей неизвестно, какие говнюки считаются лучшими. Те, которые умеют лизать зад вышестоящим говнюкам. У таких в личном деле дисциплинарный лист девственно чист, а благодарственный внушителен. Таких быстро двигают вперед, и у таких чаще всего случается головокружение от успехов.

А еще никто не рождается хорошим послушным ребенком. Но кое-кто поддается дрессировке, и подается ей обычно слабак, которому нужна или поддержка, или компенсация. Сколько она таких перевидала за свою жизнь. Сколько крепких орешков наматывали сопли, выдувая литры спирта в пабах. Их ломали в детстве, заставляли идти по проторенной дорожке. И они либо ломались и становились идеальными, либо вырастали бунтарями. Такими, как она.

Она наплевала на планы матери вырасти во что-то там особенное. Она хотела играть в «Пирамиду», хотела в профессиональный спорт. Она кое-как училась в школе, а в академию поступила только потому, что у нее был грант на место в спортивной команде. Она забила на учебу в первых семестрах и проводила все время на поле и тренировках. Травма колена поставила крест на ее спортивных амбициях, и тогда-то она впервые напилась до потери памяти. Жизнь кончилась, и смысла ничто больше не имело.

Первое зачетное тестирование на тренажере вайпера она прошла на отвяжись, и внезапно оказалась лучшей на курсе. Теорию она завалила и считала, что ее спишут — вне команды «Пирамиды» она стала обычным балластом, — но у нее вышли классные результаты на внимание, быстроту реакции и способность выносить перегрузки. Сначала все решили, что она мухлевала. Потом — что неисправен тренажер. Ее проверяли и проверяли, и долго никто не мог поверить, что из двоечницы вышел ас.

Она плевала на мнение других и с удовольствием проходила тесты, с каждым разом лучше и лучше. Потому что в ее жизни появилось что-то, что получалось не хуже игры в «Пирамиду» и приносило не меньше радости. Впрочем, зеленые лица других курсантов дополнительно ее грели. Ей завидовали, на нее злились, и это заряжало энергией и бесстрашием. А когда она садилась сперва за тренажер, потом в настоящую кабину истребителя, то забывала обо всех мудаках и несчастьях. Она ощущала только себя и вайпер, что они вместе могли, а что нет, и какой силой и свободой обладали. В такие минуты она кощунственно приближалась к богам: к стреляющей из лука Артемиде или Авроре в небесной колеснице.

Как-то с учебой все нормализовалось, хотя отличницей в теории она так и не стала. Зато чаще стала нарушать устав, забивая на него и все неписаные правила. Она пила — но кто из курсантов и пилотов не пил? Она нарушила комендантский час — и не раз за семестр. Она не отказывала себе в развлечениях — и ее дело разрасталось нескончаемыми жалобами и списком наказаний. После академии ее направили служить на звездный крейсер «Тритон», и долго там она не протянула. Коммандер — хорошая девочка — невзлюбила Кару с первого взгляда, впрочем, вполне взаимно. И вытерпела полгода, после чего вышвырнула ее из экипажа, и Каре пришлось временно устраиваться летным инструктором на Каприке.

Конечно, кто бы еще мог понравиться той хорошей девочке-подлизе. Кто-нибудь вроде подлизы Ли. Два примерных ребенка, умеющих выслуживаться перед старшими, нашли бы общий язык с полуслова. Пока он не начал бы мешать ее карьере, а она — его.

Когда Зак решил познакомить ее с братом, Кара уже все поняла про Ли и ничего хорошего не ждала. Не только от него, но и от всей семьи. Зак боялся ее представлять родителям: о знакомстве с матерью речь вообще не шла, отцу он описал ее только как инструктора и пилота. И о помолвке сообщил только старшему брату в надежде, что тот поддержит и встанет на его сторону. Но он не учитывал, что послушные сынки никогда не поддерживают бунт и всегда встают на сторону родителей.

Зак, такой простой и крепкий, как скала, позитивный и уверенный в себе, если речь не шла о тренажере вайпера, верил в лучшее в людях, и она поддалась, уступила. Влюбленная и успокоенная его объятиями, она попыталась перестать паниковать. Потому что семейка у Зака оказалась еще та. У матери имелись связи в комитете обороны, отец командовал звездным крейсером и был героем войны. Если бы они захотели от нее отделаться, то могли так закатать, что мало не покажется. И ничего фабриковать даже не потребовалось бы, она сама постаралась украсить свое дело: нарушение субординации, систематическое нарушение дисциплины, неуставные отношения с курсантом, который еще и младше ее — спасибо хоть совершеннолетний. Стоит Ли только стукнуть матери, а коммандеру позвонить куда следует — и все, привет, Кара.

Она никак не могла понравиться Ли, а Ли — ей, это было ясно как дважды два. Она была плохой девочкой, а этот Ли — до тошноты хорошим, и, она бы поручилась, от младшего брата ожидал того же.

Она боялась этого ужина. Кому расскажешь — засмеют, ведь она всегда была такая независимая от чужих мнений, всегда плевала на угрозы и наказания. Она даже попробовала выпытать у Зака хоть что-то компрометирующее Ли, чтобы надавить при случае и продиктовать свои условия — не лезть к ним в жизнь. Но не получила ничего и дергалась до той самой минуты, пока в дверь не позвонили.

Ли стоял на пороге с цветами и улыбался, немного застенчиво. Он не был похож ни на гордость академии, ни на подлизу, который выслуживается перед начальством. Он вообще не был похож на флотского. Он полностью отличался от того образа, что придумала она. Никогда еще предчувствия и предубеждения ее так не подводили.

А еще — стоя на пороге, Кара как-то сразу поняла, что Зак прав. Ли поддержит его. Причем он поддержит, даже если Кара ему не понравится.

Они практически ни слова не сказали друг другу, пока она отступала, пропуская его в квартиру, но глазами открыли друг другу больше:

«Приятно познакомиться, Кара Трейс. Честно говоря, я представлял тебя другой».

«Да, я тоже. Взаимно».

«Приятно ошибаться».

«Очень».

Дверь захлопнулась от порыва ветра, но ни она, ни Ли этого не заметили.

 

***  
Кара не любила просыпаться по утрам с собутыльниками и случайными партнерами по сексу. Она ненавидела все эти утренние неловкие сцены, когда каждый начинает думать, не совершил ли он ошибку и как бы им теперь разбежаться, сохранив лицо. Ее автопилот обычно работал исправно, и она уходила до того, как могла отрубиться. В этот раз автопилот отключился раньше, да и куда ей было уходить, если она уснула в своей квартире. На столе. С Ли.

Воспоминания о вчерашнем ужине возвращались частями, и несколько секунд Кара лежала неподвижно, соображая, далеко ли аспирин и как не разбудить Ли.

И Зака.

Она дернулась, пытаясь высвободиться из объятий Ли, и тот приоткрыл глаза.

— А ты тяжелая, — заявил он, улыбаясь. Подумал и добавил: — И твердая. Мне нравится. Перегрузки выдержишь.

Это все было мило, но очень невовремя. Кара зажала ему рот ладонью и взглянула так, чтобы дошло.

«Ты пришел в гости к брату, фрак тебя дери. И лежишь на его столе. С его девушкой. Как ты думаешь, он еще спит?»

Зрачки у него расширились и брови сошлись у переносицы. Руки разжались, выпуская ее. Она получила фору в несколько секунд, прежде чем он поднялся и принялся быстро одеваться.

Конечно, Зака на диване не оказалось. Плохо было то, что и дома его не оказалось. И трубку телефона он не брал — то ли не слышал, то ли не собирался с ними общаться.

Ли сварил кофе, пока она раз за разом набирала номер.

— Перестань, так только разрядишь его телефон.

Это была вторая его фраза, сказанная тем утром. Они как-то обходились молчанием и взглядами.

— Но если он…

Что-то сделал с собой?

— Найдем телефон, найдем и его.

— Но как?

— Поисковое оборудование на седьмом вайпере или обычном рапторе отлично ищет любой сигнал, и если мы верно зададим параметры… Знаю еще по академии одного штурмана, он сейчас недалеко на полигоне, в Арчбери, можно попросить помощи.

— Ведь фактически ни вайперу, ни раптору не нужно никуда лететь, они могут стоять на земле во время пеленга… — закончила она. — Поехали к твоему штурману.

Ли неловко отвел глаза. Вот если он скажет, что ей лучше посидеть дома, она врежет прямо по его хорошенькому лживому личику. Кара сжала кулак, готовясь прицелиться.

— А можно воспользоваться твоим душем? — он снова посмотрел на нее, смерил взглядом кулак. Усмехнулся. — Кстати, тебе тоже не помешало бы. Аспирин не нужен?

— Я в порядке.

Голова перестала беспокоить, как только она вспомнила о Заке.

— Я и не спорю. Но кажется, швы у футболки должны быть с другой стороны.

Она посмотрела на себя и фыркнула. Его слова будто пробили в ней брешь, и вся злость, что скопилась и клокотала внутри, стала утекать в воздух, как кислород из пробитого шлема. Что она тут себе накрутила? Что Зак покончил с собой? Что все пропало и он никогда не вернется к ней? И она совершила самую большую ошибку в своей жизни? Или чуть не совершила, выйдя замуж за Зака? Нет, так дело не пойдет. Проблемы нужно решать по мере поступления. Сперва убедиться, что Зак жив и здоров. Потом… потом будет видно.

Она провела рукой по боковому шву и потрогала этикетку. Та была выстирана до потери читаемости, эту футболку Кара любила больше других гражданских вещей.

Она фыркнула еще раз и рассмеялась. Ну ничего по-человечески у нее никогда не получается. Даже обручиться вот не вышло.

Ли улыбнулся тоже, но глаза остались серьезными.

— Как зовут твоего друга штурмана? — спросила Кара.

— Карл. Карл Агатон. Но он любит, чтобы обращались по позывному. Хило.

— Хило, значит? Аполлон дружит с Гелиосом, ну конечно. Или его так в честь раптора назвали?

— Его так назвала Шерон Валери, его пилот. Все вопросы к ней.

Кара отпила кофе. Он чуть остыл, но все еще оставался вкусным. Как это у Ли получилось?

— Обязательно спрошу. У тебя десять минут, Аполло. Потом вытащу из душа.

Он наклонился и щелкнул ее по носу.

— Я не буду поддаваться, Старбак.

 

***  
Он действительно не поддавался. Пропускал мимо ушей ее грубости и браваду, будто видел, что стоит за ними, будто мог читать мысли. Телефон Зака они запеленговали на северной окраине Каприки-сити в пабе «Ликующий» — дешевой пивнушке, в которой собирались совсем уж отчаявшиеся, за что ее в народе называли лепрозорием и «колонией для прокаженных». Договорились на базе и в нарушение летного листа присоединились к дежурному раптору, летевшему в столицу. Пилоты-то ладно, всегда готовы друг друга выручить, а вот как убедили диспетчера закрыть глаза на нарушение — хороший вопрос.

И все же в пивнушку они попали в конце дня. Зак уже был готов, и ей осталось только передать его Ли для доставки домой.

Зак связал их, и Зак же стал причиной, почему ничего не получилось дальше, хотя отпускать Ли не хотелось. Слишком мало времени прошло, и лишиться Зака было так же больно, как потерять руку или ногу — что-то близкое и родное. Неудобно и все время зудит, тут не до романа. Они оставались на связи — до лучших времен, а потом его потребовали назад, на «Атлантию», и общение сократилось до коротких писем, причем она в ответ не писала, а рисовала ерунду — карикатуры или что-то совсем бессмысленное, разноцветные пятна красок или их мешанину. А потом ее забрали на «Галактику». Вместе с друзьями Ли: Хило с Бумер тоже попали туда. Флот оказался очень тесным.

Два года службы ей явно скрасили Хило и Бумер. Она была знакомой Ли, она была хорошим пилотом и она понимала их шуточки, а они ее — больше ничего не требовалось, чтобы вместе сосуществовать в одном тесном кубрике и расслабляться после дежурств за игрой в карты и бутылкой пива.

О том, что Ли будет участвовать в списании «Галактики», Каре сообщила Ди — старшина Анастасия Дуалла. Именно она приняла шифровку от командующего флотом и сразу поделилась радостью за старика с Карой. Все на корабле знали, что старик относился к Каре как к дочери. Ходили даже слухи, что ее удочерили в раннем детстве и воспитывали вместе с сыновьями коммандера. Она делала вид, что ничего о слухах не знает, и никого не разубеждала. Зачем тратить время и силы? Тем более слухи давали ей преимущество — с ней иногда делились оперативной информацией. Конечно, ни о каких военных тайнах речь не шла, о Ли на первом же предполетном совещании КАГ сообщил бы всем пилотам как об изменении в составе участников шоу, но узнать чуть раньше других давало ей возможность маневра.

Она сама не знала, чего хочет. Избежать встречи с ним или все-таки наоборот — увидеть. Два года — немаленький срок. Заглянуть в глаза и прочитать ответ. На вопрос, который еще не придумала и о котором вообще не хотела думать.

Нарваться на стычку со старпомом, как она поняла потом, скучая в камере, стало единственным выходом, чтобы успокоиться. Одного она не учла — Ли смог пройти и через гауптвахту. Что его пропустило — звание капитана, или то, что он сын коммандера, или, опять же, умение убеждать других, или все разом, было неважно. Важно, что он пришел в тот гребаный момент, когда она отжималась от пола, поставив ступни на койку. И почти дошла до ста.

— Кара Трейс. Приятно тебя увидеть в форме. Правда, я надеялся, что форма будет другой. Для полетов.

Она отжалась еще несколько раз, прежде чем подняться.

Он стоял, положив руку на прутья решетки, и улыбался.

— Привет, капитан Ли Адама. Тебя достаточно почетно встретили пилоты? Целовали в зад? Извини, что не смогла присоединиться к их подхалимажу. Не дали.

Он пропустил ее слова мимо ушей и выразительно обвел глазами камеру и решетку.

— И что на этот раз?

Она подошла ближе.

— Дала в морду одному говнюку старше себя по званию.

Он усмехнулся.

— Признайся, ты весь день хотела это сказать.

Она улыбнулась. Все тот же старый добрый Ли, будто вчера сидели в кабине раптора и смотрели на экран поисковой системы.

— Привет, Ли.

Как же глупо было попасть сюда. А ведь она могла бы участвовать в вылете. И посмотреть, так ли он хорош в деле. Но вместо этого придется пропустить все веселье.

— Я еще вернусь сюда. — Он точно читал ее мысли. — По плану полета мне придется сопровождать правительственный борт, ночевать на космодроме, а потом лететь назад.

Зачем? Почему он сразу с Каприки не может отправиться на свою «Атлантию»?

— Потому что ваши механики выкопали старый вайпер отца, двойку, а мне не повезло родиться сыном коммандера.

— Знаешь что, Аполло, — за старика было не грех и стукнуть. Да и за шефа с ребятами, которые на самом деле старались. — Катись-ка ты отсюда, а не то я дам в морду еще одному говнюку, старшему по званию.

Он прислонился к решетке, ни капли не обижаясь на нее.

«Я скучал», — поняла она.

— Не скучай, — вместо этого произнес он. — Говорят, у тебя тут будет работать радио и ты будешь слышать все. И шоу, и все объявления на «Галактике». Не благодари меня, я просто подкинул Солу Таю идею для мести. Ну да, он действительно думает, что радио раздразнит одного недисциплинированного пилота. Но ведь тебя это не взбесит? — она кивнула, улыбаясь. Ей нравилось быть в курсе всего, а не лезть на стены в тишине и покое. — Немного вины не помешало бы показать, Кара. Кстати, на щеке у него до сих пор твой отпечаток.

Она усмехнулась. Ли знал, чем порадовать.

Он еще раз посмотрел на нее, прямо в глаза, своим безмятежным и чуть подбадривающим взглядом, будто хотел рассмотреть как следует, чтобы запомнить на всякий пожарный случай, прежде чем отвернуться и подать знак, что можно открывать люк.

 

***  
— А сейчас первое звено демонстрирует уход от снарядов противника, — вещало радио, и Каре не требовалось воображения, чтобы увидеть, как вайперы слетаются по четыре, образуя идеальные ромбы, и как десять ромбов держат строй, крутят бочки и закладывают виражи, а зрители аплодируют. А старик смотрит на свой старый вайпер, который солирует, и улыбается.

Интересно, если бы старик ее и в самом деле удочерил в раннем детстве, то какой бы она выросла? Участвовала бы она в играх Зака и Ли? Пошла бы в академию? Или стала бы совсем другой? И из нее никогда бы не вылупилась Старбак? А вылупилась бы утонченная барышня? Братья — как странно Ли и Зака воспринимать своими братьями — защищали бы ее, ей бы не пришлось ни с кем драться, и она бы привыкла быть слабой? Или выросла третьим братом, похожей на них? Такой же спокойной и уверенной в себе, но не слабой? Изменились бы братья? Хороший вопрос. Вот старик бы остался прежним. И у нее бы к нему отношение вряд ли изменилось. А с братьями — одно точно: у нее ничего бы не было ни с одним, ни с другим, а значит, и раздора между ними бы не случилось. И значит, Зак бы закончил академию и сейчас бы тоже принимал участие в шоу.

Она помнила тот злополучный выпускной экзамен, на который Зак не явился, но зато приехал коммандер. В академии провели небольшую церемонию, и старик рассказал, как, не окончив академию, был мобилизован на войну, как сдавал экзамены в боевых условиях. Как война учит быстро и доходчиво, потому что если не усваиваешь урока — умираешь. И пожелал всем справиться с заданиями, пошутив, что ничего непоправимого не произойдет с теми, кого спишут. Потому что непоправимым является только смерть.

Старик думал, что Зак находится в аудитории и слушает его, и похвалил весь преподавательский состав, отдельно выделяя ее. Он явно догадался, почему сын в таком восторге от своего инструктора. Поэтому она, конечно, ждала, что он подойдет к ней, узнав, что Зака на экзамене нет.

— Ты Кара Трейс?

Она отдала честь, моргнув, и четко отозвалась:

— Так точно, сэр.

— Мой сын много писал о тебе. И обещал какой-то сюрприз… Я-то, старый романтик, решил, что вы обручились, а оказалось, что он решил бросить флот и перевестись в гражданский университет.

— Мы в самом деле обручились, сэр, но это уже неважно, сэр. Потому что мы расстались. И академию Зак бросил из-за меня. Это моя вина, что он не пришел на экзамен.

Она стояла против солнца, и лучи резали глаза.

— Чепуха, — отмахнулся старик. — Это каприз избалованного ребенка, который сам не знает, чего он хочет.

— Никак нет, сэр, — Кара очень старалась не моргнуть. — Дело в том… дело в том, что он застал меня с…

Она прикусила язычок. Вот не хватало еще настроить коммандера против другого сына.

— …с одним бывшим выпускником, которым в академии гордятся, — полуправда же не считается враньем, да? — Зак меня очень любил, а я…

Старик взглянул на нее с теплотой, которой она явно не заслуживала.

— Ты зря себя винишь, девочка. В молодости все ошибаются. Но личные чувства и отношения нужно оставлять дома и вести себя достойно, выполняя свой долг. И если Зак не может разделить личное и профессиональное, значит, он все еще ребенок и ему точно не место здесь. В отличие от тебя.

— Мне так жаль, сэр…

Он сжал ее руку чуть выше локтя, и ей малодушно захотелось разреветься. Но она выдержала его взгляд — взгляд очень уставшего человека, разочарованного поступком сына и своим бессмысленным прилетом.

А через неделю она получила назначение на «Галактику».

Все это было очень несправедливо, она должна была отказаться — и если бы она была хорошей девочкой, то так бы и поступила. Потому что старик заменил сына дочерью, хотя ни Зак, ни она не заслужили такого отношения с его стороны. И с тех пор старик вел себя как терпеливый отец, который гордится своим потомством. Он был доволен ее службой, прощал нарушение дисциплины и не дал своему старпому устроить трибунал.

Если бы Кара Трейс не была бы Карой Трейс, она бы вышла замуж и могла бы считаться дочерью коммандера по праву. Она бы не рассорила двух любящих братьев. Она бы…

Кара не знала, что бы еще сделала та, другая Кара, чтобы не чувствовать себя вечно виноватой. Но все, что делала она сама, вне кабины вайпера, вело только к очередному провалу и новым сожалениям.

Хотелось выпить, но, конечно, спиртного на гауптвахте не полагалось. Радовало, что и пилотам шоу выпивка еще долго не светила. Хоть не одной ей плохо.

 

***  
Сирена, объявление за объявлением, все хуже и хуже предыдущих, освободили ее, но она лучше бы провела несколько лет в камере в обмен на старый мир, если бы кто-то из богов Кобола пошел бы на такую сделку. Но боги были глухи к людям, и никто ей ничего не предложил. Лишь коммандер отдал резерв — двадцать последних пилотов, оставшихся на «Галактике», — и карт-бланш с музейными экспонатами. И она отбила атаку, потеряв всего одного из своих людей. Но никакой радости победы не испытывала. В груди растекалась горечь. Все напрасно. Нет никакого смысла в их сопротивлении. Какая разница, когда они погибнут, рано или поздно, если им все равно не выжить.

Коммандер принял командование флотом. И отдал приказ всем кораблям прыгать к Рагнару. Был шанс собрать остатки флота, перегруппироваться и выработать план атаки на сайлонов. И что? Сверхсветовой прыжок, полчаса маневров, стыковка со станцией — и за все это время ни один корабль, ни военный, ни гражданский, к Рагнару не приблизился. На двенадцати планетах жило двадцать восемь с половиной миллиардов людей. У каждой планеты были свои корабли. Флот всех планет насчитывал сто двадцать звездных крейсеров. Ни один не прилетел на зов коммандера.

Остались ли на планетах выжившие после ядерных ударов? И если остались, то как их можно спасти, если «Галактика» — последний военный корабль. И на борту всего две тысячи семьсот человек. Что они могут сделать? Сколько вообще они продержатся против сайлонов?

В кубрик зашли Циммерман и Бишоп — штурман-салага, списанный, как и она, с «Тритона», и пилот вайпера. И принесли выпивку. Она молча протянула руку.

— Тебе бы поесть, — произнес кто-то из них, и ей было плевать кто, — но бутылку передал.

— Я и поем, — она отхлебнула не меньше полпинты ядреного пойла. Подождала, пока по венам не потечет огонь. Закрутила крышку. И убрала бутылку в свой шкафчик.

— Старбак, так мы не договаривались.

— А мы вообще не договаривались, Бишоп. У нас может быть экстренный вылет в любую минуту. Ты уверен, что попадешь в цель после полного стакана?

— А ты?

— А я исключение.

Она поднялась со стула. Оставаться в кубрике ей расхотелось.

— Старбак, ну будь человеком, — взмолился Циммерман. — Мы все понимаем, и сделаем только по глотку. Ну, хочешь взамен свежую сплетню?

— А ты уверен, что знаешь что-то, чего не знаю я?

Кара прищурила глаза, готовая скрутить их в бараний рог. А вот чтобы не лезли под руку.

— Только что морпехи взяли под конвой одного гражданского со склада шефа и повели к старику в каюту, — заговорил Циммерман. — Говорят, он стал командовать людьми шефа. То ли пошел против старпома и всех спас, то ли наоборот.

Кара хмыкнула:

— Бардак у шефа, раз командуют гражданские.

— Он назвался сыном коммандера, — Циммерман торжествующе взглянул на нее.

— Шутишь, что ли?

Кара отвернулась и подошла к люку. Со всей силы дернула вентиль.

— Старбак, а как же уговор?

Но ей было уже не до идиотов.

Она пробежала половину пути к каюте коммандера, прежде чем перейти на обычный шаг. Это не Ли, ведь тот был в вайпере, а потом на борту президента колоний. И Ли бы подчинились, потому что он капитан, он старше по должности. Ну, если исключить старпома и коммандера, конечно. А сказали — гражданский. Неужели на «Галактике» Зак? Или самозванец? Конечно, коммандер решил разобраться сам. И если это самозванец, мало ему не покажется, старик только что потерял всех. Но если это Зак, значит, боги Кобола хоть к кому-то добры.

Охрана ее пропустила, и она нерешительно постучала в люк.

— Заходи, Кара, — произнес коммандер, и по голосу она поняла. Не самозванец. Зак. Живой.

И впервые в жизни подумала, что закончи тот академию, не стоял бы в каюте отца живым и здоровым. Он бы уже погиб на своем седьмом вайпере, где бы ни служил — тут, у отца, или на другом корабле. А значит, все, что случилось тогда, к лучшему? Может, у богов свои планы? И хоть одна ее ошибка вовсе не ошибка?

Он развернулся к ней. За эти два года ни капли не изменился, разве что перестал улыбаться. Но взглянул он на нее без злобы, и то хорошо.

— Спасибо, что отбила нас от сайлонов, — вымученно бросил он.

— Слышала, ты пошел против старпома. Это сойдет за спасибо.

— Не сойдет, потому что это вранье. Я же не псих. Просто кое-что посоветовал. Кое-что, что в академии вбили в меня намертво.

Кара улыбнулась. Глаза защипало, и она отвернулась.

Коммандер уже протягивал ей стопку. Вторую отдал сыну. И только потом взял себе.

— За Ли.

Это было неправильно, вспоминать его так. Никаких похорон, почетного караула, выстрелов и свернутого флага. Обычное гражданское прощание.

Она не выдержала и разрыдалась. Коммандер взял ее ладонь и сжал, словно можно было передать через пожатие выдержку. Зак быстро опрокинул стопку.

— Я бы все отдал, чтобы поменяться с ним местами, — произнес он.

— Конечно, проще лелеять свою обиду, — выпалила она с неожиданной для себя яростью, — и упрекать всех. Мол, смотрите, вы не любите меня, вы любите Ли. Поэтому я ради вас готов пожертвовать собой. Чтобы вернулся Ли.

— Ну, как ты его любишь, я видел, спасибо, так мне не надо, — не думая, ляпнул Зак.

Она хотела ударить его, но старик встал между ними.

— Вы мои дети. Больше у меня никого не осталось. И у вас тоже. Перестаньте. Сейчас же. Считайте это приказом.

И вместо того чтобы одарить обоих суровым взглядом или отчитать как маленьких, он притянул их к себе и обнял.

— Прости, — глухо произнес Зак неясно кому, отцу или ей.

— Ну, все, все… — коммандер неуклюже похлопал Зака по плечу и ее по спине. — Оставайтесь, вместе поужинаем. Или позавтракаем, все равно ждать, пока шеф загрузит оружие со станции. А потом…

Она шагнула в сторону.

— Я за тарелками.

У шкафчика с посудой она вытерла щеки и криво усмехнулась своему отражению в отполированной фляжке.

— Отчасти я бы тоже поменялся с адмиралом Нагалой. Просто потому что это проще, чем выживать, — проговорил коммандер, все еще сжимая плечо сына. — Никакой ответственности за спасение оставшихся, смерть во время боя — что может быть лучше? Только смерть во сне. Я виноват перед тобой, сын. И я рад, что ты жив. Как бы я ни любил Ли, тебя я тоже люблю. Вы разные, но ты все равно мой сын. Не забывай это.

Кара прикрыла рот рукой. И попыталась вспомнить что-нибудь, что бы дало ей силы не превратиться в кисель. Что-то приятное из той жизни, которую они все потеряли.

Она маленькая. Отец, которого она смутно помнит, учит ее играть на пианино. Терпеливо повторяет движение ведущей руки и ждет, пока она запомнит последовательность. Не сразу, но она заиграла нужную мелодию, а он мягко подстроился, аккомпанируя ей.

Кара будто вживую услышала тихую приятную музыку. Постояв несколько секунд, покачиваясь в такт, она еще раз взглянула на свое отражение и все-таки потянулась к посуде.

 

***  
Боевая тревога по кораблю прервала их странный то ли ужин, то ли завтрак. Коммандер сидел во главе стола, напротив него стоял стакан Ли. Они с Заком сидели друг против друга и избегали пересекаться взглядами. Ради коммандера они сели за один стол и ради него же молча ели. Поэтому боевая тревога номер один стала облегчением для обоих. Особенно для нее — не нужно придумывать повода, чтобы уйти. Со стариком она отдельно после посидит, поговорит о Ли. Без Зака. Если у них, конечно, будет это самое «после».

Они все поднялись из-за стола. Коммандер подошел к телефону — прямой связи с мостиком — и поднял трубку.

— Ну что там у тебя, Ди?

— Множественные цели на мониторах, сэр, — Дуалла говорила так взволнованно, что ее слышно было за несколько шагов от телефона. — Более пятидесяти кораблей идут на нас. Полковник Тай на мостике. Он объявил готовность номер один.

Коммандер повесил трубку и потянулся к кителю, висевшему на спинке стула.

— Кара, поднимай вайперы.

— Есть, сэр.

— Зак… — Коммандер оправил китель и застегнулся, явно перебирая разные варианты. Отправить Зака назад на левую палубу. Оставить в каюте и запретить выходить. Или взять с собой на мостик, нарушая устав флота.

Но если у них будет сражение с полусотней кораблей, то шансы остаться в живых не сильно большие. А значит, плевать на устав. Старик захочет, чтобы его сын был рядом…

Телефон зазвонил снова, когда Кара уже подошла к люку.

— Сэр, — от голоса Дуаллы можно было оглохнуть, стоя и у выхода, — это наши корабли! Колониальные! И борт номер один просит разрешения на посадку.

— Разрешай, Ди. Зак, пойдешь со мной. Кара, на всякий случай приготовься отражать атаку. И возьми в ангар охрану, мало ли.

Она кивнула, вышла из каюты, прошла несколько шагов и остановилась. Борт номер один — не тот ли борт, на котором пропал Ли во время атаки сайлонов? Или это другой правительственный корабль, на котором чиновник следующего ранга принял присягу и обязательство исполнять должность президента? Наверняка за эту ночь эта должность переходила так же часто, как и должность командующего флота.

Она успела отдать приказ собраться всем пилотам в комнате предполетной подготовки и подойти к ангару, когда к довольно современному транспортному кораблю подали трап.

— Шеф, — спросила она у Гэлена, — это та же птичка, что и привозила делегацию?

— Да, бывший борт семь-девять-восемь. Чудеса случаются.

— Как же наша телеметрия зафиксировала взрыв?

Шеф почесал затылок.

— Значит, взорвалось что-то другое по соседству или какую-то помеху наша аппаратура приняла за взрыв.

Люк открылся, и шеф замолчал, а корабельная охрана взяла винтовки наизготовку. Первым спустился вниз молодой краснощекий парнишка в гражданском костюме.

— От него весь вечер не отлипала Дуалла, — тихо пробормотал Просна, чтобы его услышали только Кара и шеф.

— А кто-то весь вечер следил глазами за Келли, — отбрил шеф, — да вот только она выбрала другого.

Ухмылка сползла с лица Просна, а Кара усмехнулась. Теперь понятно, почему такая спокойная Дуалла и не думала сдерживать эмоций. Нет, пятьдесят кораблей, или сколько их там, — это круто, жаль только, что они гражданские. Но конкретный человек на борту корабля, которого ты похоронил…

Она заложила левую руку за спину и скрестила пальцы.

Второй спустилась пожилая женщина в гражданском костюме, но не в юбке, а в брюках.

— Президент Розлин, — представил ее тот самый розовощекий пацан.

— Лейтенант Кара Трейс, сэр, — отдала честь она, так и оставив руку со скрещенными пальцами за спиной, боясь верить в лучшее.

Третьим показался Ли в своем летном костюме, и не как эти двое, лицом к лестнице и держась за поручни, а как спускались все пилоты: лицом к палубе, сбегая вниз по ступенькам.

И ей было плевать на протокол. Да и вообще, где она и где протоколы — нашли кого посылать встречать президентов. Кара кивнула старшине охраны, показывая, что готовность стрелять на поражение пора отставить. И забила на почетных гостей.

Первые шаги Ли по палубе совпали с ее шагами к нему. Президент Розлин хотела что-то сказать, розовощекий пацан сложил свой губастый рот в огромную О, весьма возмущенную. Но Каре было плевать. Потому что Ли, увидев ее, просиял, и она сделала последний шаг, обнимая его со всей силы.

— Я думала, ты умер, — почти на ухо тихо произнесла она.

Теплый, живой, с чуть взмокшими висками — настоящий, не причуда воображения, не призрак.

— Я думал, ты под арестом, — ответил он.

Она немного отодвинулась, заглядывая ему в глаза. И не успела пискнуть, как он наклонился и поцеловал ее. Это был очень простой и легкий поцелуй, как пожатие руки: привет, как дела.

Не время и не место для другого. Ничего, после будет время и место. Если, конечно, у них оно будет, это «после».

— Старик будет рад. И… Ли… — Кара заглянула ему в глаза. — Зак здесь.

С его лица схлынули все краски, а потом он улыбнулся, так счастливо, как только он мог улыбаться. Чуть приподнял ее и поставил назад.

— У нас тоже хорошие новости. Президент Розлин смогла собрать около пятидесяти тысяч выживших.

Пятьдесят тысяч людей из разных колоний. Против двадцати восьми с половиной миллиардов. Не очень хорошее соотношение. Но пятьдесят тысяч человек на пятидесяти кораблях — это лучше, чем одна «Галактика» и две тысячи семьсот человек.

— Могу я увидеть коммандера, капитан Аполло? — спросила президент Розлин, и Каре пришлось отпустить Ли.

 

***  
Кара и Ли шли впереди, показывая дорогу президенту и ее... помощнику? секретарю? И не поболтаешь, не спросишь, что там случилось, почему они так долго не выходили на связь, а аппаратура сошла с ума. Лишь случайно касаясь друг друга пальцами, они смогли обменяться главным:

«Ты в порядке?»

«Теперь да».

«Я так рад, что ты ударила старпома. И не летела в седьмом вайпере на Каприку».

«А как ты умудрился выжить?»

Они подошли к мостику, и морпехи поприветствовали их ладонями, поднятыми к шлемам, прежде чем отступить от люка и пропустить внутрь. На мостике их встретил старпом и тут же скривился. Кара сладко улыбнулась и показала пальцем на свою щеку. Старпом схватился за свою, на которой красовался след от ее кулака, и побагровел от злости, но сдержался и, заметив Ли, отступил в сторону.

Вперед вышел старик.

— Приветствую вас снова на борту «Галактики», мисс Розлин, — старик улыбнулся непосредственно президенту.

— Я тоже вас рада видеть, коммандер Адама, — президент вышла чуть вперед. — Нам удалось собрать гражданские корабли, но на них есть раненые и проблемы с размещением. И двум кораблям нужна помощь с двигателями. Так что прошу вас оказать содействие и предоставить людей и оборудование.

— Видите ли, госпожа президент. Я на войне. Моя задача — починить «Галактику» и вернуться в бой.

Президент вздохнула и сделала еще один шаг вперед.

— Коммандер, у нас пятьдесят тысяч гражданских беженцев, которые не выживут без вашей защиты. И если вы не поняли, война закончена, мы проиграли.

— Мы еще повоюем! — пообещал старпом.

— О да! — презрительно усмехнулась президент.

Старпом не успел ничего сказать, как вмешался коммандер:

— Давайте поговорим в кают-компании, госпожа президент, — старик показал ей кивком на выход и пошел первым. Он поравнялся с Ли и спокойно скользнул по нему взглядом, будто это посторонний.

— Зайдите потом ко мне в каюту, капитан. Когда сможете.

Забавно было наблюдать, как отец и сын старательно делают вид, что у них только рабочие отношения. Как будто сейчас, посреди конца света — ну не света, а их прежнего мира, — имели значение субординация и устав флота.

Ли козырнул, выдержав его пристальный взгляд, и старик зашагал дальше — с удивительным самообладанием и спокойствием.

Возле люка он повернулся к старпому.

— Полковник Тай, выясните, какое оборудование требуется гражданским. Возможно, «Галактика» сможет помочь.

И вышел в коридор вместе с президентом. Ее помощник все это время торчал около коммуникативного центра, поглядывая на Дуаллу, которая слишком уж демонстративно не замечала его, и растерялся, когда обнаружил, что все смотрят на него и чего-то ждут.

— Людей не дам, мистер Кикейя, — буркнул старпом. — Оборудование дам только на время. Вернете перед нашим отлетом. Ясно? Так что вам надо?

— Два контейнера, полковник, — заговорил Ли, приходя на помощь тому парнишке. — Нам нужны всего лишь два контейнера.

— Нам?! — тут же взъелся старпом, его брови поднялись, и у Кары снова зачесался кулак. Вот бы еще разок приложить его хорошенько.

— Всего два.

Ли смотрел так проникновенно, будто вымаливал у старпома свою жизнь, не меньше.

— Пусть берут, — снизошел тот. — И вернут до того, как мы отчалим отсюда. И еще, капитан. Теперь вы старший пилот на «Галактике». С этой минуты вы командуете авиагруппой. Немедленно явиться на летную палубу!

Старпом прямо как ревнивая женушка: не отдам моего подчиненного каким-то там гражданским. «Нам» от Ли его зацепило. Наверное, как и то, что на борту номер один Ли подчинялся президенту, а не главнокомандующему флотом.

Старпом тоже по-своему любил старика. Они дружили уже лет двадцать, если не больше.

Ли не стал спорить и что-то еще говорить. Козырнул, кивнул гражданскому и развернулся, чтобы выйти из рубки, но замер на месте. Потому что у самого большого локатора стоял Зак, стараясь слиться с оборудованием и не высовываться.

Кара чуть отвернулась, краем глаза отслеживая, как братья несколько секунд разглядывали друг друга, прежде чем обнялись. Старпом нагнулся над столом, делая вид, что разбирает какие-то донесения, но Кара поймала его взгляд, брошенный вскользь на Ли.

— Ничего тебя не берет, Ли, даже сайлоны. А ведь я хотел тебе начистить нос.

— Ты всегда это можешь сделать в спортзале, Зак, — Ли держал брата за шею и не думал отпускать.

— Тогда готовься светить не улыбкой, а синяками.

Зак хлопнул его по плечу.

— Нет, это совершенно нечестно, мы устраиваем тут репетицию похорон, а ты даже не ранен.

— В следующий раз постараюсь, чтобы все было по-честному.

— Лучше расскажи, как ты заставил сайлонов улететь, а нас поверить в ядерную бомбу?

Ли выдохнул.

— Помнишь генераторы в академии?

— Создающие электромагнитное излучение?

— Я их нашел в ангаре борта номер один. Их списали с «Галактики» и везли на Каприку.

— И ты их запустил?

— Именно.

Кара прикусила язычок, чтобы не лезть в их разговор. Потому что или она, или Зак сорвется, и ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Лучше уж так, как они негласно решили, полностью игнорировать друг друга.

А сказать ей было что. Этот трюк — обмануть врага созданием помехи, которая собьет бомбу с цели и обманет оборудование, — курсанты пытались повторить каждый год. И каждый год трюк не срабатывал.

— На нашем курсе ни у кого не получилось, — признался Зак.

— На моем тоже, — фыркнул Ли. — Однако в бою вышло.

— Капитан, — не выдержал старпом, — кажется, вам был отдан приказ явиться на летную палубу?

Он явно услышал все, что хотел, и терпеть посторонние разговоры на мостике не желал. Его, наверное, и так бесило, что тут крутились аж два гражданских и один лейтенант, который должен был отбывать наказание.

— Увидимся у отца, — бросил брату Ли и, подчиняясь старпому, вышел в коридор. Кара выскользнула вслед за ним.

Теперь-то она могла не сдерживаться.

— Ты не мог знать, что генераторы сработают и обманут сайлонов!

Ли пожал плечами как ни в чем не бывало.

— Я не только не мог знать, Кара, я был уверен, что ничего не получится.

— Но тогда почему…

— Потому что это был последний шанс что-то сделать. Что я мог сделать.

— Ты бы мог заставить пилотов подчиняться тебе, а не гражданскому лицу.

Ли промолчал. И она поняла. Он не мог. Этот чертов идеалист верит в демократию и всю чепуху о том, как должно работать государство. Он готов был умереть за этот гребаный принцип, и как ее ни злила его упертость, поделать с ней она ничего не могла. Она бы поспорила с ним, но не сейчас, не когда их ждал конец света.

— Значит, ты наш новый КАГ, — поддела она его локтем, когда они молча прошли еще один отсек.

— Выходит, так, если коммандер не отменит распоряжение старпома. И не назначит тебя.

— Я бы не хотела быть КАГом… так что я не в обиде, Ли.

— Я знаю.

Заниматься расписанием, координацией, быть вечным дежурным, готовым решать проблемы, отвечать за безмозглых идиотов, писать кучу отчетов — нет, не о такой должности она мечтала.

— Да и член у меня коротковат.

Ли и бровью не повел, но Кара внимательно следила за ним и уловила, как дрогнули уголки губ — он хотел улыбнуться, но смог удержаться.

— Пилоты ждут инструктажа… коммандер отдал приказ собрать их, когда мы увидели ваши корабли.

Ли легко перешел с личного на служебное: естественно и без всякой задней мысли. Будто щелкнули тумблером.

— Вайперы в порядке?

И ей тоже так было проще — безопасный фарватер и легко удержаться от глупостей.

— Все на ходу, несколько чинят, но они будут готовы в течение часа.

— Хорошо.

Она все-таки не вытерпела и коснулась его ладони.

— Я рада, что ты оказался достаточно хитрожопым, чтобы провернуть такое с генераторами. У вас тоже все отрубилось, да? Поэтому пропала связь?

— Вся электроника, связь, а еще нас тряхнуло и мы, то есть люди, тоже отрубились. Бомба же взорвались, не долетев. Так что все правильно у вас зафиксировали. А ты, Кара? Геройствовала, как всегда?

— Я сбила сайлона, Ли, — широко улыбнулась она.

Он притормозил. Его глаза сияли, и он смотрел так, как, наверное, никто никогда на нее не смотрел.

— Ну, тогда я рад, что у меня есть такой пилот.

И в ответ пихнул локтем, зараза.

 

***  
До комнаты предполетной подготовки они не дошли. Их развернули и направили в кают-компанию, переделанную в пресс-центр для музея: синее ковровое покрытие вместо стальной палубы, флаги двенадцати колоний около подиума с небольшой кафедрой, столы, расставленные буквой U, — все выглядело новеньким и до тошноты официозным. За центральным столом, друг напротив друга, сидели коммандер и президент.

До чего-то они явно договорились, так как оба доброжелательно улыбнулись ей и Ли.

— Капитан, лейтенант, — кивнул им старик. — Нужно высунуть нос за пределы атмосферы Рагнара и посмотреть, не ждут ли нас в гости. Выберите опытного пилота. Мне нужен разведчик, а не боец. Тот, кто тихо прошмыгнет, правильно оценит обстановку и передаст сообщение, не выдавая своего присутствия.

— Вы думаете, за пределами атмосферы нас ждут сайлоны, сэр? — спросил Ли.

Ну конечно, и эти сайлоны спрятались от их локаторов и систем пеленга и вместо нападения решили поиграть в прятки.

— Надеюсь, что нет.

— Но зачем им ждать? — не удержалась Кара. — У них же преимущество.

Теоретически у них весь флот против одного старого крейсера. Да и за эту короткую войну, длиной в одну ночь, тактика сайлонов не менялась: они шли в атаку, выводили оборудование из строя и никого не поджидали в засаде.

— Садитесь, — кивнул старик, и они с Ли послушно отодвинули удобные мягкие кресла и сели рядом с ним. — Вы не в курсе, конечно. Станцию у Рагнара не используют уже четверть века, если не больше. Ее никто не любил — пристыковаться непросто: из-за того, что внизу газовый гигант, она постоянно находится в центре бури, а значит, нужно думать о турбулентности и помехах, об отказах оборудования.

Кара посмотрела на Ли. Он тоже понял. Но уступил ей догадаться вслух:

— Электромагнитное излучение выводит сайлонов из строя, сэр?

— В точку, Кара. В первую войну именно поэтому здесь построили станцию. Мы и защищены Рагнаром, и сами уязвимы. Отсюда, из центра бури, мы не можем совершить прыжок — наше навигационное оборудование сойдет с ума. Для этого нам обязательно нужно высунуть нос.

— Сколько мы планируем пробыть здесь? — спросил Ли.

Старик снял очки и повертел их в руках.

— Работы по загрузке оружия займут еще несколько часов. Но я бы хотел, чтобы разведчик вылетел сейчас. Если нас ждут, то лучше узнать об этом раньше.

— Я полечу, — вызвалась Кара.

Ли возмущенно взглянул на нее, но старик ее поддержал:

— Я и сам хотел попросить тебя. Выполняйте.

Им осталось только согласно отрапортовать и позволить себя выставить.

— Давай, — кивнула Кара в коридоре, — возмущайся.

— Почему ты?

— Я самый опытный пилот из всех твоих пилотов.

— Я бы тоже мог…

— Ты бы мог, да. Но у тебя скоро на стенку полезут двадцать пилотов. Ты уверен, что тебе понравится мой способ призвать их к порядку?

Ли усмехнулся:

— Мне интересно в принципе, что у тебя считается «порядком».

Они вышли из головы аллигатора — головной части крейсера, и дальше Каре нужно было сворачивать в кубрик, чтобы переодеться в летный костюм. А Ли — идти прямо к левой палубе. Оба нерешительно остановились и посмотрели друг на друга.

Нужно было что-то сказать, что-то важное, ведь кто знает, чем закончится ее полет. Никто не мог поручиться, что будет через час, через два. Но она неожиданно для себя спросила:

— Как ты думаешь, она уговорит его не воевать?

— Президент — отца? — уточнил Ли. — Мне кажется, уже.

— Пятьдесят тысяч человек, которых нужно кормить и защищать. Да… старик всегда мечтал о такой пенсии.

Оба синхронно фыркнули.

 

***  
Она была в кабине, когда Ли появился на палубе с листом полета. Поднялся к ней по трапу.

— Безопасный коридор для тебя, с мостика. Не лихачь только, ладно? Туда и назад, безо всяких подвигов.

Он умоляюще взглянул на нее, явно путая с кем-то другим. Кара пожала плечами.

— Не волнуйся, я как-то после первой реальной заварушки перестала быть смелой, — усмешка получилась естественной. — Как только реального рейдера увидела.

Помогло не особо, выражение лица у него не изменилось, и Кара отвернулась — лучше смотреть прямо перед собой, на приборную панель, на план полета, чем на его взволнованное лицо.

— Как там дела? Предполетную комнату не разнесли?

— Не успели, — он улыбнулся, и морщины на его лбу разгладились. — Я всех отпустил отдыхать. Готовность номер два все-таки, не один.

Он хлопнул на удачу по корпусу вайпера, прежде чем спуститься.

Как только ей подали знак, что предстартовая подготовка прошла успешно, она надела шлем и задвинула стекло фонаря, фокусируясь только на полете и стараясь не глядеть на Ли, чтобы ненароком не попрощаться — плохая примета. В этот раз ей достался исправный вайпер, двигатель завелся с первого раза, и она молниеносно выскочила из «Галактики» в грозовое облако.

В наушнике ее вел голос Дуаллы, а той приказы отдавал мостик: конечно, старик в первую очередь. Ли туда тоже подойдет, чуть позже, он не останется в ангаре. Полетный лист ей готовил лейтенант Гаета, навигатор с мостика — именно его почерком было написано, с какой скоростью на какой высоте ей идти и когда и куда поворачивать. Значит, он тоже может вмешиваться в ее полет. Какое уж тут «лихачь».

Она прошла один поворот, другой, третий. Этим же путем сюда шла «Галактика», и в этом безопасном коридоре ее болтало, как желток в яйце.

К выходу из атмосферы она подлетела с облегчением, но, слушая команды с «Галактики», притормозила, вместо того чтобы рвануть вперед. И хорошо, что притормозила.

Потому что она увидела два огромных звездообразных базовых корабля, вокруг которых кружились десятки рейдеров. Часть из них уходила патрулировать орбиту Рагнара, часть возвращалась на базу. Кара попыталась их сосчитать — но сбилась на сотне.

Коммандер был прав, их ждали.

Это, конечно, было плохой новостью. С другой стороны, ее не засекли — а это уже было хорошо. Может, коммандер придумает, как обмануть этих тварей. Потому что иначе расклад явно не в пользу людей.

Кара безо всяких выкрутасов передала увиденное на «Галактику» и получила приказ возвращаться домой.

Обратно получилось добраться гораздо быстрее, и тряски она почти не заметила. Ну, слегка покапризничал вайпер, ее чуть ослепило молнией — и она даже немного промурлыкала себе под нос:

— Что ты слышишь, Старбак? Как дождь стучит по крыше. Ну так хватай пушку и тащи в дом кошку…

Дуалла хмыкнула, но комментировать не стала. Именно этими словами возвращали на базу новичков, которые впервые сели в настоящий вайпер и не завалили испытания. Во флоте было много суеверий и странных традиций. На тысячный вылет, например, юбиляра сажали в кузов погрузчика и катали, а на шлеме выводили краской единицу и три нуля. Такой шлем больше не надевали, а хранили как реликвию. Ее юбилейный шлем остался дома, в Дельфах.

Молчаливое пожелание удачи от Ли сработало. Она обнаружила сайлонов и осталась жива. А когда вернулась, на палубе увидела обнимающихся шефа и Бумер. Значит, хоть кто-то из своих еще спасся. Может быть, не так все безнадежно? Может, только кажется, что люди проигрывают?

Недалеко от Бумер переминался с ноги на ногу мрачный мальчишка лет десяти-двенадцати. Кара не без озорства ему подмигнула. Прочистила горло и звонко произнесла:

— Бумер, что ты дала Хило выпить? Он же помолодел лет на десять, не меньше. Ему же снова придется ходить в школу.

Вполне смешная шутка. Хило сейчас выглянет из раптора и скажет, чтобы Кара не завидовала — ей такое пойло никто не даст даже понюхать. Но никто из раптора так и не показался. Мальчишка насупился, а Бумер оторвалась от шефа и повернулась к ней с таким лицом, что стало все ясно. Хило больше не пошутит.

— Как? — только и спросила Кара. Как он погиб, если ты жива, и раптор цел.

Бумер, судя по блеску в глазах, очень не хотела отвечать. Но коротко обронила:

— Остался на Каприке.

Кара не ждала такого ответа. Да, они летели в сторону Каприки, но за два часа до прибытия на них напали сайлоны.

— А как вы там оказались?

Бумер вздохнула. Сколько раз она уже рассказывала эту историю? Явно не в первый.

— В нас попал осколок снаряда. Пробил топливный бак. Пришлось сесть на Каприку и заняться ремонтом.

Ремонтом? На Каприке? Которую бомбили?

— А у нас был выбор? — закатила глаза Бумер, хотя Кара вслух ничего не произнесла. — Нас увидела горстка выживших. Если бы не оружие, отобрали бы раптор. Мы решили взять кого сможем. Детей. И троих взрослых. Кинули жребий. И после того, как выбрали, Хило увидел это мировое светило. Гая Балтара. Это же его программы навигации сайлоны щелкают как орешки, да? Именно поэтому они нас так поимели, четверть флота в первый час атаки. Благодаря его гению. А Хило его на свое место пихнул. Будто эта задница может быть штурманом.

Кара как вживую увидела Хило. Вот тот стоит на траве с табельным пистолетом в руке и угрожает выжившим людям, готовым от отчаяния броситься к раптору и ухватиться за подножку. Хладнокровно смотрит, как раптор улетает прочь. И даже не поднимает руку попрощаться с Бумер.

— А потом? Ты услышала приказ старика явиться к Рагнару?

— Услышать-то услышала, но без штурмана рассчитать прыжок не смогла. Послала сигнальный модуль, и его поймал лайнер президента.

Так вот как Лора Розлин собрала полсотни гражданских кораблей. Ее борт принимал сигналы бедствия, а раптор Бумер прыгал к кораблям, приводил их к лайнеру, они группировались…

— Выживших не много осталось. Не все корабли имели сверхсветовые двигатели. Мы собрали больше кораблей, чем привели к Рагнару. Пришлось бросить штук двадцать, не меньше, когда сайлоны вернулись и атаковали президента еще раз. Кто смог, прыгнул сюда. А кто остался — я видела, что они сделали с нашей эскадрой. Они добивают всех, Кара.

— Но люди же остались на Каприке…

И Хило мог быть еще жив. Если Бумер отдала ему спасательный мешок и свою аптечку, то у него неплохие шансы. Но реально ли вернуться на Каприку?

— Гай Балтар рассказал, что видел, как садились тяжелые рейдеры. В них везли ходячих тостеров. Расстрельные команды центурионов. Чтобы те добивали всех живых, кого не взяли бомбы и радиация.

Бумер отвернулась, и шеф, который молча стоял в стороне и не вмешивался, положил руку мальчику на голову и взлохматил его волосы.

— А это Бокси, Кара. И он теперь член нашего экипажа. Будет помогать пилотам.

— Круто, — улыбнулась Кара, хотя улыбаться ей расхотелось, — тогда держи мой шлем, Бокси.

— Так точно, сэр.

Шеф улыбнулся. Мол, я же говорил, он теперь член экипажа.

 

***  
«Галактику» под завязку забили оружием — все склады, которые пустовали и запирались на кодовые замки. Хватит на несколько лет. Хотя вряд ли они протянут столько.

— Внимание всем пилотам, — объявил голос вахтенного с мостика, — срочно явиться в комнату предполетного инструктажа. Внимание всем пилотам.

Кара поднялась с койки, затушила сигару — докурит потом, после боя. Из летного костюма она не вылезала, просто расстегнула комбинезон и вытащила руки. Он болтался где-то на бедрах. Она легко подтянула его наверх и влезла в него одним скользящим движением.

Так странно было сидеть на первом ряду и ждать КАГа. Давно она так не сидела — два дня всего, но будто целую жизнь назад.

Ли зашел, и все встали по стойке смирно.

— Вольно, — кивнул он. Дождался, когда все снова сядут на места.

— Мы уходим из нашей системы в сектор Пролмар, — сказал Ли.

Пролмар? Но это же за тысячи световых лет от их мира. Туда никто никогда не прыгал.

— Прыгнуть мы сможем только вне атмосферы Рагнара, — Ли щелкнул слайдом, выводя на экран карту системы. — На орбите, примерно здесь, — на слайде появились схематичные изображения сайлонов, — нас ждут два базовых корабля и десятки эскадр рейдеров. «Галактика» выйдет из безопасного коридора в этой точке, на расстоянии пяти километров от верхних слоев атмосферы. Заградительным огнем она не даст базовым кораблям сайлонов дотянуться до гражданских кораблей, которые будут появляться по очереди, прикрытые «Галактикой», и прыгать в Пролмар. Наша задача взять на себя истребители сайлонов.

Это какой же расклад? Один к пяти? Воодушевляет.

— Коммандер мне отдал приказ, — Ли посмотрел ей прямо в глаза, — вернуть всех пилотов на «Галактику» живыми. И я собираюсь, фрак побери, этого добиться. Поэтому никаких сумасбродств, таранов и опасных маневров. По приказу мы вылетаем, отходим от «Галактики», чтобы не попасть под заградительный огонь. Не обращаем внимания на базовые корабли. Расходимся врассыпную, уворачиваемся от огня и снарядов и просто охраняем периметр. Не даем рейдерам подойти ни к крейсеру, ни к гражданским. Сдерживаем их и бережем себя. Нам нужно будет продержаться пять-десять минут. Затем по приказу разворачиваемся и летим назад, быстро и не мешкая, заходим на экстренную боевую посадку. Кто не успеет, останется здесь. Вопросы есть?

— Есть, сэр, — Кара подняла руку. — А сбивать сайлонов можно?

Она улыбалась и не думала отводить от него глаза. Но добиться ответной улыбки так и не смогла.

— Нужно, — он смотрел серьезно. — Но сильно не увлекайтесь. Мне сказали: война окончена. Эта битва — последняя.

— Мы бежим? — спросил с места Циммерман.

Пустоголовый идиот.

— Мы спасаем человечество от полного вымирания, — ровно ответил Ли без тени раздражения. Щелчком вывел на экран новый слайд. — Эта фотография сделана с крыши Капитолия на Арилоне после первой атаки сайлонов.

Защитник Капитолия стоял к ним спиной, на коленях, обессилевший то ли от смертельного ранения, то ли от вида разрушенной столицы. В небо наискосок уходили столпы дыма — внизу горели кварталы и то, что осталось от небоскребов.

Фотография была черно-белой, смазанной, но они все замерли, разглядывая каждую мелочь.

— Наш мир разрушен. Нам некуда возвращаться, нам не за что воевать. Нас осталось пятьдесят тысяч. И чтобы победить, чтобы человечество победило, нам нужно выжить им всем назло. И никогда не забывать, что случилось.

Одобрительный гул прокатился по комнате.

— Еще вопросы?

Больше никто не стал умничать.

— Тогда по вайперам. Приготовиться к вылету. И, — Ли посмотрел на каждого, — удачи!

Все двинулись к выходу, только Кара подошла к нему.

— Никто не говорит «удачи», Аполло. Хорошей охоты — и всё.

Она дотронулась до экрана, касаясь кусочка крыши Капитолия.

— Хорошей охоты, Старбак, — наконец-то он улыбнулся. — И вернись целой, пожалуйста.

— Так точно, капитан.

 

***  
Надев шлемы и задвинув фонари, они приготовились к старту. Внизу в ангаре их ждал шеф со своими людьми. «Галактика» медленно отстыковалась от колониальной станции и пошла по безопасному коридору, ведя за собой гражданские корабли. Первой вышла за пределы атмосферы.

Не прошло и десяти минут, как раздался сдержанный голос Дуаллы:

— Вайперы, на взлет.

Один за другим они стартовали и начали набирать скорость.

— Расходимся, — она услышала голос Ли. — Семьдесят два рейдера на одиннадцать часов сверху.

Кара увидела их сама: черный корпус истребителей напоминал огромного краба с двумя клешнями спереди. Маневренные и смертоносные твари.

Но семьдесят две твари явно лучше сотни. Плохо, что у них только двадцать вайперов. Расклад не в их пользу. Хотя если развернуться, пропустить рейдеров вперед и довести до пушек «Галактики», можно сравнять количество.

Темнота космоса расцвела залпами огня: снарядами и бомбами. Два базовых корабля сайлонов заметили их и вступили в бой. Пушки «Галактики» не отставали.

— Разбить строй, — приказал Аполло.

Что ж, логично устроить полную неразбериху, пусть эти машины поскрипят своими алгоритмами или что там у них вместо мозгов.

Один снаряд чуть не чиркнул по ее крылу, она резко накренила вайпер и ухнула вниз. Справа Картер в азарте атаки теснил рейдера к заградительному огню, но не заметил мины. Его вайпер разлетелся на мелкие куски, и Каре пришлось прыгать вверх. Она развернулась, чтобы отомстить, но рейдер попал под огонь крейсера. Противник же Кары попал в мусор разбитого вайпера, и «Галактика» его тоже сбила.

Плотный заградительный огонь крейсера не давал снарядам и бомбам причинить хоть какой-то серьезный ущерб. И помогал пилотам.

Отлично, на двух засранцев меньше. Правда, и их меньше на одного. Кара крутнулась и засекла, что еще один вайпер зацепило снарядом. Нет, не еще один, а вайпер Аполло. Она пролетела рядом, оценивая повреждения: снаряд попал в левое крыло, отколол кусок. В атмосфере Аполло пришлось бы попотеть, чтобы не свалиться в штопор, но здесь ничего страшного не случилось.

Вот только почему он ничего не делает, чтобы сбить другой снаряд? Ведь тот несется ему прямо в лоб. Аполло там вообще цел? В сознании?

Она развернула нос и нажала гашетку. Снаряд взорвался, не долетев до вайпера.

— Аполло, как слышишь?

Он не ответил. Зато ответил очередной рейдер прицельным огнем. Кара нажала на газ, выскакивая вперед Аполло, и пошла в атаку. Чтобы уйти от выстрелов рейдера и бомб с базовых кораблей, пришлось шустро крутиться и петлять. Попасть в мозг рейдеру никак не удавалось, зато ее пулеметы срезали его клешню — и дальше просто повезло. Осколок врезался точно в голову «краба». Рейдер замотало — он явно потерял управление.

— На, сука, на!

Она жала на гашетку до тех пор, пока тот не загорелся.

Кара выдохнула и огляделась. Есть секунд тридцать до следующего. Надо узнать у Аполло, не умер ли он. Только не прямо. Не хватало еще сглазить.

— Аполло, ты там что, сломался?

— Бывало и хуже, — ответил он, и она с облегчением рассмеялась. — Но спасибо.

И пошел в атаку на ближайшего рейдера и вполне успешно вступил в бой. Кара несколько раз оглянулась, но Аполло помощь не требовалась, поэтому она выбрала себе цель неподалеку и направилась к ней. Аполло добил рейдера чуть раньше, чем она ожидала, и чтобы избежать столкновения с горящим истребителем, пришлось уйти на вираж.

— Рейдеры идут в атаку на левую палубу, — донесся до нее голос Аполло. — Нужно отбить.

Если вайперы не отобьют ее, то не смогут сесть на «Галактику». И когда «Галактика» прыгнет за тысячу световых лет, фрак знает куда, они останутся у Рагнара, с сайлонами.

Кара ушла с виража на мертвую петлю, обходя ближайших врагов по широкой дуге. Ей удалось выскочить справа от «Галактики». Хорошо. А вот что там поджидали двое — плохо. Ее взяли в клинч с двух сторон, но она вильнула к крейсеру, успевая проскочить между залпами пушек. Рейдеры летели следом, один из них не успел и попал под полный залп. Оставшийся противник попытался подняться выше, но она не дала ему получить преимущество. Оба синхронно начали подниматься от крейсера точно вверх, восходящими виражами, не уступая друг другу ни метра высоты. Кара не жалела патронов, и ее тоже щедро угощали огнем. Почти расстреляв свой боезапас, она в итоге задела его и окончательно раздолбала последним залпом. По фонарю застучали мелкие обломки, как капли по крыше — как давно она не слышала дождь.

— Старбак, — вместо Аполло и Дуаллы в наушнике раздался голос старика, — что ты слышишь?

Вопрос был явно несвоевременный.

— Что? — не поняла она.

Рейдеров все еще оставалось много, целая эскадрилья находилась в пяти минутах от перехвата.

— С добрым утром, Старбак. Что слышишь?

— Как дождь стучит по крыше, — улыбнулась она.

Старик хмыкнул:

— Ну так хватай пушку и тащи в дом кошку.

— Есть, сэр, — Кара развернула вайпер и, проскальзывая между осколками и снарядами, полетела к палубе.

— Старбак. Все вайперы дома, — на этот раз в наушнике был голос Дуаллы. — Остались только ты и Аполло. Через минуту посадочные люки закроются. Ты должна успеть.

Интересно, старик ей почудился или говорил с ней на самом деле?

Плотность огня возросла, Кара подняла голову и увидела, как к двум другим базовым кораблям подходит третий.

— У нас пополнение? — спросила она у Дуаллы.

— Да, поспеши. «Галактика» долго не выстоит.

Кара повернула голову вправо. Вайпер Ли дрейфовал рядом, но его тянуло к Рагнару.

— Ты уснул, Аполло?

— Возвращайся на «Галактику», Старбак. Это приказ.

— А ты?

Она увернулась от очередного снаряда.

— А я теряю энергию. Вернуться не смогу.

— Ну нет.

Кара включила двигатели и обогнала его метров на десять, а потом развернулась.

— Отставить, Старбак.

— Никак нет, сэр. Я выполняю приказ коммандера и своего КАГа: вернуть всех пилотов живыми.

Она остановила вайпер на двенадцать часов от Ли, прямо по курсу. Минута стремительно истекала, и она не успевала. Интересно, старик подождет с люками или пожертвует личным ради профессионального?

Кара хорошенько прицелилась, чуть накренив корпус вайпера влево, и на небольшой скорости пошла в лобовую атаку.

— Нет-нет-нет, — запротестовал Ли. — Даже не думай!

— Заткнись и держись!

Она вмазалась прямо в него, зажимая его вайпер между своим носом и крылом. Их хорошенько тряхнуло, да так, что в затылке у нее зазвенело.

— Ты чокнулась!

Недалеко позади болтались оставшиеся рейдеры и три базовых корабля. Они не спешили атаковать, просто стреляли все разом по «Галактике», особенно плотно по левой палубе.

Ей нужно адское везение, чтобы добраться до дома целой и невредимой.

— Старбак, — произнесла Дуалла в микрофон, видимо, прикрываясь ладонью; ее голос звучал подозрительно глухо. — Старик ждет вас. Он готов рискнуть всеми, но дождаться.

Вот всё и выяснили, коммандер Адама. Всё, что вы говорили на том злополучном экзамене про Зака, на самом деле вы говорили про себя. Именно вы выберете личное, семью и забьете на остатки человечества. Вы из того же самого теста, коммандер, что и ваш сын.

И она.

Кара посмотрела на Ли. Он был рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, ну, может быть, двух рук. И выглядел очень сердитым. А ее охватил веселый азарт.

— А не поддать ли нам газку? — спросила у него она.

Раз кроме удачи полагаться не на что, так чего осторожничать? И врубив двигатели на полную, она потащила их к палубе.

Ли оглянулся.

— А не слишком ли круто мы заходим на посадку?

— Не-а, в самый раз.

Это была, конечно, пустая бравада. Потому что их ждала явно не экстренная боевая посадка, а натурально аварийная. Кроме того, люк посадочной палубы уже закрылся на треть.

— А ты подумала, как пройдешь через узкий шлюз? — спросил Ли.

— Я не думаю, Аполло, а делаю.

Два вайпера по ширине никак бы не прошли и в полностью открытый шлюз. Ей пришлось пожертвовать частью целого крыла Ли, прежде чем удалось так накренить свой вайпер и косвенно вайпер Ли, чтобы вписаться в проход. Конечно, выровнять истребители и нормально затормозить она не успела. Исправлять крен пришлось уже брюхом, вспарывая палубу, куда они шлепнулись со всей дури. А дальше их развернуло и потащило к ангару.

— Они на борту! — услышала она голос Дуаллы.

И «Галактика» тут же совершила сверхсветовой прыжок, бросая сайлонов у Рагнара. Кару и Ли все еще тащило вперед, когда крейсер переместился в сектор Пролмар.

Их фонари заклинило, и вылезти из кабин, когда вайперы остановились, не получилось. Они сняли шлемы и стянули перчатки. Посмотрели друг на друга. Ли одарил ее долгим взглядом, прежде чем произнести:

— Ты не выполнила приказ КАГа, Старбак.

— А ты коммандера.

— Ты не послушалась и начала рисковать.

— И оказалась права.

Он кивнул, признавая ее слова.

— Спасибо.

Не каждый из вышестоящих командиров мог вот так просто признать неправоту. Она на его месте ни за что бы не пошла на попятный.

Кара нахмурилась. Было немного неприятно осознать, что в чем-то он был лучше. Чего-то ей недоставало до такого простого и правильного «спасибо».

Она пожевала губу, прежде чем спросить.

— Что там на тебя нашло?

Почему ты дал себя подбить? Почему не пытался расстрелять снаряд? Почему потом не попытался попросить помощи? У тебя не было энергии на переговоры с «Галактикой»? Или ты был занят и не обратил внимания, что тебя вызывают?

Он провел рукой по волосам. И ей стало не по себе от того, как изменился его взгляд: он смотрел прямо на нее, но казалось, что смотрит сквозь.

— Я увидел, — медленно произнес он, будто нехотя, — нечто прекрасное…

Прекрасное? Что там было прекрасного? Ладно бы просто испугался, там по-настоящему было жутко, если, конечно, оставалось время осознать страх. Но прекрасное?

— Ты не перегрелся там? Мозг не кипит?

— А у тебя? — его взгляд стал чуть осмысленнее, но был все еще чужим. — Ты пошла одна в наступление на всех сайлонов. И пропустила приказ возвращаться на базу. Хм, а ведь если вывести среднее арифметическое, то из нас получится только один нормальный человек.

— Нормального человека из вас не получится, — в микрофоне раздался голос Зака, — даже не мечтайте.

Как его вообще пустили к связи? На что Дуалла отвлеклась? Снова на губастого помощника президента? Или вышла освежиться и бросила пульт?

— Когда ты обещал мне постараться и в следующий раз все сделать по-честному, ты на это намекал, Ли? Что дашь себя подбить сайлонам?

Странное восхищение чем-то потусторонним пропало с лица Ли. Напротив нее снова сидел старый добрый Аполло.

— Я тоже рад тебя слышать, Зак.

— А я, видимо, должен благодарить за твой голос Старбак? Старбак, ты слышишь меня?

— Типа того, — отозвалась она.

— Спасибо, что вернула домой пушку и кошку.

— Бум-бум, — отозвалась Кара.

Она улыбнулась Ли, и тот тепло улыбнулся в ответ. Ну, вот теперь они точно дома.

**Конец второй части**


	3. Часть III. Ли

Он потерял семь пилотов. Он их не знал совсем, даже имен. И знакомился вот так — листая дела и добавляя в каждое рапорт о смерти. Харви Стовал — здоровяк с квадратной челюстью — подорвался на мине. Джо Кобб — с веселой улыбкой — получил пулю в лоб, прямо перед приземлением. Вайпер остался цел. Бен Гейтли — с сигарой на фотографии в личном деле — тоже не дотянул до дома. Он сильно обгорел, и доктор Коттл несколько часов пытался его спасти. В лазарете умер и Кит Дэвенпорт — его Ли немного помнил. Чуть младше него, сидел и читал журнал, когда все бесились от безделья. Лиз Бердвел — говорят, хорошо играла в карты — подбили сайлоны. Дэнни Бердвел— ее муж — пострадал от обломков. А Фрэнк Макайленни* — самый старик, ему исполнилось бы тридцать — израсходовал весь боекомплект и решился на таран. К тому моменту его вайпер уже горел, и терять ему было нечего.

Никогда не забывать.

Ли протер ладонями лицо. Завтра утром почетное построение в правом ангаре и похороны. Если, конечно, отправку тел в космос можно назвать похоронами.

Со звезд пришли — к звездам будут отправлены.

Ли еще раз прокрутил в голове лица погибших. Среди них мог быть и он. Там, у Рагнара, его накрыло, и что произошло, он не понимал. Это точно не был страх — испугался он только тогда, когда Кара пошла на таран, а до этого он словно не ощущал себя полностью живым, а бой реальным. И на панику его состояние не походило. Он не хотел умирать совершенно точно, он собирался вернуться живым, но что-то там восхитило его, что-то там осталось, и сейчас он был готов работать без сна и отдыха, только чтобы избавиться от невыносимой тоски.

Он просмотрел видео с уцелевших вайперов. Уточнил детали у пилотов и палубных, побеседовав со всеми. Составил рапорт на каждого пилота. Приготовил для траурного прощания флаги Каприки, Пайкона, Таурона, Виргона — родных планет погибших. Набросал короткий сценарий похорон и траурного митинга, разослал всем план построения. Назначил дежурного, который будет отвечать за открытие шлюза. Поставил в известность коммандера.

Также он несколько часов просидел над расписанием дежурных патрулей — старое никуда не годилось, больше половина состава погибла. Внес в судовой журнал подробный отчет обо всех сражениях, в которых за последние сутки принимала участие авиагруппа, и перечислил всех погибших. Проверил палубу и после долгих переговоров с шефом внес коррективы в расписание, добавив ремонт и профилактику истребителей.

А потом обратился к президенту за помощью, попросил просмотреть списки пассажиров с гражданских кораблей — нет ли среди них кого-нибудь пригодного к полетам. Может, кто-то учился в академии, летал в торговом или гражданском флоте. Может, даже есть летные инструкторы.

Но один инструктор на «Галактике» был — Кара. И один недоучившийся пилот — Зак. Который вряд ли станет с ней сотрудничать. И с этим тоже надо было что-то делать.

— Вот ты где, — в комнату предполетной подготовки заглянул Зак, будто чувствуя, что его вспоминают. — А мы ждали тебя с отцом, ждали, но так и не дождались.

— Ты не занят? — спросил Ли.

Зак скорчил забавную рожицу — этим даром он обладал с детства, мог необидно и смешно передразнить что угодно и кого угодно — и покивал с очень серьезным видом:

— Конечно, занят. У меня же столько дел, столько дел. Не мешаться под ногами на мостике, сидеть в каюте коммандера и читать корешки книжек. Ты, кажется, обещал спарринг. И вообще зайти.

Ли сгреб все дела в стопку. В голову пришла одна мысль. Он поднялся с кресла и направился к выходу.

— Пойдем на склад.

— Зачем? — у Зака смешно округлились глаза. Но он послушно зашагал рядом.

Ли пожал плечами, как ни в чем не бывало.

— Найдем тебе летный костюм.

Всю веселость Зака как рукой сняло. Он остановился и посмотрел на Ли.

— Ты… ты…

Ли затормозил тоже.

— Кажется, тебе оставался последний экзамен.

— Но ты же всегда считал, что я не гожусь в пилоты.

Это, мягко говоря, было не совсем верно. Он видел, что Заку полеты малоинтересны. А сам флот со своим уставом и древней иерархичной структурой, с требованием беспрекословно подчиняться вышестоящему, даже если тот был самодуром, мало привлекал даже его. Поэтому понять и одобрить, зачем Заку нужно перемалывать себя, чтобы угодить отцу, Ли не мог.

— Вот сейчас и проверим.

Он мог ошибаться, в конце концов.

— В настоящем вайпере? Сразу?

Зак не скрывал удивления. Пришлось объясняться:

— У меня нет тренажера, так что да, Зак, в настоящем вайпере. Сейчас флот патрулирует раптор, он подстрахует.

— Но прошло уже два года, Ли. Я все забыл.

— Неужели? — Ли почувствовал, как его левая бровь слегка приподнимается. — А мне казалось, что в академии вбивают все намертво. И ты спас людей, потому что вспомнил задачки с ненавистного курса Сэвиджа.

Зак нашел другой аргумент:

— А ничего, что сейчас почти ночь?

— В космосе, Зак, всегда ночь. Еще два часа до отбоя. Облетим «Галактику» и вернемся.

— Но…

— Я помогу, не бойся.

Ли не сводил взгляд с Зака, пока тот не кивнул.

 

***  
Это была плохая идея. Взвалить на себя обучение новичка, не отдохнув как следует, забыв поесть. Нет, в каком-то смысле это сработало: вся тоска и неприятное оцепенение после боя на Рагнаре отошли в сторону. Потому что пришлось ломать голову, как обеспечить безопасность брата без возможности физически вмешаться в управление. Метод «бросить утопающего в центр океана и надеяться, что он, слушая советы, не только научиться плавать, но и поплывет брассом с олимпийским результатом», оказался не самым разумным из возможных.

У Зака получилось успешно стартовать, но во многом в этом была заслуга полуавтоматической системы запуска и палубных рабочих. А дальше начались проблемы.

— Зак, держи расстояние. Не подходи близко к «Галактике». Ко мне тоже. Фрак.

Пришлось срочно набирать высоту, потому что Зак взял чересчур большой угол рыскания и чуть не вписал свой вайпер в левый бок Ли.

— Не дергай джойстик. Выравнивай вайпер. Да не так, смотри на приборную панель, не ищи меня глазами. Смотри на показания гироскопа.

Вайпер Зака летел рывками, как пущенный по воде камень, подпрыгивающий при каждом ударе. Если они продолжат в таком духе — Зак ошибается, Ли постфактум делает замечания, — добром всё это не кончится. С правой стороны к крейсеру подходят небольшие гражданские корабли — состыковаться, заправиться водой и отдать свою техническую воду на очистку, — и с таким управлением Ли и Зак могут устроить парочку аварий.

— Стоп.

Зак послушно вырубил газ и даже убрал руку с джойстика. Как хорошо, что они в космосе, где можно отключить двигатели и дрейфовать так долго, как позволит запас кислорода.

— Я буду говорить тебе в порядке очередности, что у тебя должно быть на приборах, а ты, никуда не спеша, будешь аккуратно делать всё, что нужно. Понял?

— Ага.

— Угол рыскания на девять часов, опусти нос...

Ли передавал и передавал данные, несколько раз напоминая, где искать тот или иной датчик, где смотреть показания гироскопа. Минут через десять наконец-то вайпер Зака развернулся перпендикулярно к «Галактике», нацелившись на пустой квадрат космоса.

Ли почувствовал, как с него льется пот. А ведь ничего сложного они еще и не начинали делать.

— Теперь очень плавно подавай питание на двигатели. И держи педаль ногой, не отпускай.

Наверное, Зак старался. Наверное, стоило бы для начала посадить его в раптор и сесть рядом, чтобы при случае перехватить управление.

Разумеется, вайпер Зака газанул и в мгновение ока пропал из видимости. Но не из зоны радиосвязи.

— А теперь сними ногу с педали и жди меня.

Ли не спеша полетел к нему, поглядывая вперед и на навигационную панель. Кто знает, не дернул ли Зак джойстик и не поднял ли вайпер.

Ладно, ни у кого сначала ничего не получается. Когда он сам впервые сел в кабину, то совершил все возможные ошибки: и чересчур задрал нос, и уронил скорость — чуть не свалился в штопор. Слишком резко тормозил при приземлении. Выбирал неверные углы атаки. Неверно рассчитывал скорость при заходе на цель — надеялся на глазомер, а не на приборы. До двадцатого вылета он думал, что никогда не сможет летать, как ас, никогда не повторит ни одну фигуру высшего пилотажа.

— У меня не получается, так? — спросил Зак, когда Ли его догнал.

— Ты первый раз в вайпере. Было бы странно, если бы у тебя все получилось сразу.

— Но ты явно ждал большего?

— Ждал, — признался Ли. — Но не от тебя. От себя.

— Не понял.

Ли провел перчаткой по шлему, будто это могло помочь вытереть пот со лба.

— Никогда не думал, что так сложно кого-то учить летать.

Зак рассмеялся.

— А у тебя есть план, как научить меня приземляться? А то, честно говоря, я чуть-чуть дрейфлю.

— У тебя все получится, — Ли не сомневался и постарался передать в голосе всю свою уверенность.

Приземление — не самая легкая часть полета. Проблемы с ним бывают и у опытных пилотов. Но излишнее беспокойство никому еще не помогало.

— Заклинаниями тут не обойдешься.

— Поэтому давай немного полетаем. Крен влево. Фрак. Джойстик плавно наклоняй влево от вертикали. Скорость по минимуму.

Вайпер Зака медленно повернул влево, уходя от него по широкой дуге. Когда он отлетел на километр, Ли скомандовал:

— Теперь все то же самое, но вправо.

Вайпер медленно развернулся в другую сторону.

— У-ху! — крикнул Зак. — У меня получается!

Ли рассмеялся. И ближайшие полчаса гонял Зака вверх-вниз, вправо-влево. Заставил делать резкие перевороты и прыжки. Спускаться и подниматься на нисходящих и восходящих спиралях — и все шло замечательно. У них получалось. И тогда Ли перешел на обычные скорости.

И тут же всё вернулось: страх Зака и нелепые ошибки. Отработанный вираж на маленькой скорости, как Ли ни бился, Зак не мог повторить на средней. То ли боялся, то ли не успевал реагировать. Кроме того, Зак упал духом и с каждой новой попыткой ошибки становились фатальней. И Ли вернулся к маленьким скоростям. Они полетали минут десять наперегонки, пока Зак не успокоился, и только тогда Ли решил, что можно возвращаться домой.

Ему пришлось контролировать оба вайпера и вести себя и Зака до «Галактики», одновременно сажать обоих — он не мог ни выпустить его из виду, ни перестать давать ему самые подробные команды и успокаивать. Сели они довольно аккуратно, на твердую «шесть», по меркам отца, но когда к Ли подошли помочь снять шлем, у него не осталось сил даже отодвинуть фонарь — можно было выжимать и выносить. На автопилоте он спустился вниз, где его ухватил счастливый Зак, закинул руку на плечо и куда-то потащил.

Честно говоря, Ли плевать хотел, куда и зачем. Как и на то, что случилось у Рагнара.

 

***  
В итоге они приземлились в кубрике, предоставленном старшим офицерам, а значит, теперь этот кубрик стал и спальней, и гостиной Ли. Впрочем, как и других десяти офицеров. Кара, Бумер — спали тут же. И все те, кто погиб у Каприки.

Бумер пропала в ангаре у шефа, Кара и большая часть пилотов пили в кают-компании — праздновали победу. Ну, если то, что они успешно сбежали от сайлонов, можно считать победой. Кубрик стоял пустой, и Ли с удовольствием стянул с себя летный костюм, в котором провел сутки. Душ вернул силы, а потом Зак припер водоросли с мясом, шоколад и виски — и стало совсем хорошо.

Только когда Зак налил им по второму стакану, Ли решился спросить:

— Мама осталась дома?

Вдруг и она спаслась. Вдруг им повезло и тут?

— Она собиралась посетить благотворительный спектакль в Орфей-парке.

Орфей-парк находился в сердце Каприки-сити — в эпицентре взрыва. Он никак не мог уцелеть.

Они выпили молча, не сговариваясь.

— А как ты сам здесь оказался?

Зак рассказал подробно. И как не хотел ехать, и как заставили остаться.

— Говоришь, тебя задержала леди-экскурсовод? — Ли выцепил главное. — Под таким нелепым предлогом?

Зак пожал плечами.

— Она явно собиралась познакомиться поближе. Ну чего ты улыбаешься? Я же совсем не о том! Думаю, научник ляпнул мою фамилию, а ей нужно было подобраться к отцу.

Ли улыбнулся еще шире.

— Конечно, просто так понравиться ты не можешь. Обязательно у привлекательной — она же была привлекательная, да? — леди должны быть коварные планы. Ответь только, зачем ей подбираться к отцу? Ладно бы он там становился ее начальником. Но его же списывали, он бы передал дела — и всё, домой, читать книжки на берегу да промачивать горло чем-нибудь крепким.

— Вот увидишь ее, сам поймешь, о чем я тебе говорю.

Ли разломил шоколадный батончик прямо в обертке и половину протянул Заку.

— Вряд ли увижу. Отец переведет всех посторонних на гражданские корабли. Благо есть куда. А сюда отберут людей, годных к службе.

— Значит, и меня…

— У тебя почти законченная академия, между прочим. Кто больше годен к военной службе, ты или гражданский, которого нужно будет всему учить с нуля?

— Ли, скажи честно, вот мы одни, ты и я. Из меня получится истребитель?

Ли отвел глаза, глядя, как янтарная жидкость плещется о стенки, когда он покачивает стакан.

— Почему нет?

— Посмотри на меня и повтори.

Ли поднял взгляд.

— Не получится? Ведь так?

— Я не инструктор, а ты в первый раз сел в настоящий вайпер. Кроме того, два года простоя… Нужно хотя бы сорок часов налетать, чтобы начать чувствовать истребитель.

— Ты не понимаешь. Я не хочу… не хочу, чтобы ты страховал меня. Чтобы ты постоянно оглядывался, все ли у меня в порядке, не ошибся ли я. Мне не надо прикрывать зад. Потому что однажды, однажды ты отвлечешься на меня и сам допустишь ошибку.

Ли глотнул немного выпивки. А собственно, почему не сказать как есть?

— У тебя реакция и внимание падают, как только возрастает сложность. Ты боишься ошибиться, но это пройдет со временем.

— Ошибки?

— Страх. Ошибки останутся. У каждого есть ошибки. Зачастую выбирают не самое оптимальное решение, когда сидят в кабине. Но урок именно в том, что если ты ошибся и это понял, нужно не опускать руки. А продолжать лететь. Ошибаясь, но продолжая, понимаешь? А уже потом — отсмотреть видео со своей бортовой камеры и все проработать. Сделать выводы. В следующий раз не повторить прошлых промахов, но наделать новых. И анализировать уже их. Понимаешь? Так все и растут.

Или умирают.

— А почему ты не думаешь, что я просто рассеянный тормоз?

— Потому что ты дошел до выпускного экзамена. Если бы ты совсем был профнепригоден, тебя бы списали раньше или перевели бы в связисты, в штурманы или еще куда-нибудь. Тесты на автомате довольно точно замеряют твои физические показатели. А до выпуска всех курсантов постоянно гоняют через эти тесты.

Зак развернул фольгу и запихнул в рот сразу всю свою порцию.

— А ведь я же чуть не вылетел из-за этих тестов, — тщательно прожевывая и запивая шоколад виски, начал рассказывать он. — На самом первом курсе. У меня как раз были чуть ниже нужной отметки и внимание, и скорость реакции, и запоминание кучи показателей. Но мне разрешили пересдать. Я сидел и тренировался, день и ночь, и знаешь, я выяснил, что эти тренажеры имеют около десяти программ — и каждую последовательность можно вызубрить, довести до автоматизма. Куда и в каком порядке жать. Отключить мозги и положиться на рефлексы. Как на игровых автоматах: достаточно быстро проходишь уровни, если для тебя уже нет ничего неожиданного.

Ли как раз отхлебнул из стакана и на это признание возмущенно вдохнул, захлебываясь. Зак перегнулся через стол и не без удовольствия похлопал ему по спине со всей силы. Откашлявшись, Ли откинулся на спинку стула.

— Интересные факты вскрываются. Отец все-таки вмешивался ради этого второго шанса. А ты выучил десять часовых комбинаций, чтобы тебя не списали.

— Ты говоришь так, будто это что-то плохое. Да никто не учился честно. Все искали способ спрямить путь.

Ли покачал головой.

— О! Конечно, ты учился как надо. Всегда правильный Ли. Но когда до тебя дойдет, что ты исключение? Такие как ты даже не на каждом курсе встречаются.

Ли наклонился к брату, почти касаясь своим лбом его лба.

— Да как ты не понимаешь, что в настоящем полете сказывается миллион факторов. В бою одно, в атмосфере, на Каприке — другое. Информация поступает каждую секунду. И каждую секунду меняется обстановка. И помимо окружающей обстановки ты сам сидишь в очень скоростном транспортном средстве. Очень опасном. У тебя могут взорваться топливные баки, если туда что-нибудь попадет. А на такой скорости опасен даже небольшой камень. Рикошет от своих же патронов. Если ты отвлечешься на мгновение, если не обратишь внимания всего лишь на один датчик, забудешь, что критично, а что нет, что можно выключать, а что ни в коем случае и почему, — тебя размажет по стенкам, и никто тебя даже отскребать не станет, смоют напором воды из пожарных шлангов, соберут остатки и похоронят в закрытом гробу.

— Это на Каприке. Тут хоронить некуда. Просто смоют.

Сколько пилотов разбивается каждый год с последней строчкой в личном деле: «Не справился с управлением».

— Я сам тебя протестирую. Я подумаю как, но проверю реакцию и внимание. И только если тесты меня удовлетворят — только тогда разрешу тебе второй вылет. И комбинацию выучить не выйдет, так и знай.

Когда Зак еле уловимо кивнул, признавая его правоту, Ли сменил тему, решив не давить дальше.

— Где ты ночуешь?

— С палубными. Там тихая компания. Они физически упахиваются и ночью даже не дышат. Не то что вы, пилоты…

— У меня на «Атлантии» была своя каюта, — вздохнул Ли.

— Зато теперь тебе не надо наводить порядок и выкидывать всякий хлам, который скопился за два года.

Ли устало протер лоб.

— Мне нечего было выкидывать, Зак. Там осталась лишняя парадная форма да гражданский костюм.

Почти все влезло в его вещевой мешок — он собирался на обратном пути бросить часть вещей дома, на Каприке. Так что он ничего не лишился, все осталось при нем.

— У меня кровью сердце обливается, — Зак умилительно скривился и прижал руку к сердцу. — Как же ты будешь тут уживаться с буйной толпой. Они все, все тут хранят по шкафчикам всякий хлам.

— Мне пока никто не мешает. А если начнут мешать, то, в конце концов, кто тут старший по званию?

Зак начал смеяться, булькая и стуча Ли по коленке.

— Я знал, знал, что когда-нибудь ты прочувствуешь, что командовать — не только ответственно, но и приятно.

— Кажется, тебе уже хватит. Давай провожу тебя к кубрику шефа.

— Келли. Она поделилась койкой.

Ли усмехнулся, поднимаясь и помогая подняться брату.

— Сержант Келли Хендерсон? Очень смышленая и милая.

— Ты опять? — Зак похлопал его по щеке. — Опять?

— Ну, со мной ничего такого не происходит, Зак, — Ли мягко убрал руку брата. — Никакие коварные леди не пытаются соблазнить меня, чтобы подобраться к отцу. Никакие смышленые сержанты не делятся своими койками.

— Поэтому ты браконьерствуешь? — Зак прищурился и криво усмехнулся. — Что? Не надо так смотреть, Ли. Раз у нас тут конец света, может, устроим сеанс исповеди? Не хочешь вскрыть карты и сказать, что тогда на тебя нашло? Молния ударила? Любовь с первого взгляда? Настигла стрела Купидона?

Зак, безусловно, имел право упрекать и спрашивать, но что ему отвечать, Ли не знал. Да и не мог он ничего ответить.

— Зак…

— Да, ты козел и очень виноват. Давай проедем сожаления и сразу перейдем к главному.

— Я не знаю, — Ли пожал плечами. — Может, молния. А может, я хотел увидеть ее твоими глазами. А когда все же увидел… не знаю. Ну она же никого не оставляет равнодушным, так? Или любишь, или ненавидишь с первого взгляда — середины нет.

Зак поймал его взгляд.

— Значит, у вас все серьезно?

— Что? Нет, — Ли даже помотал головой, показывая, что он никогда, ну кроме того злополучного ужина, ничего такого. — У нас рабочие отношения. То, что было в прошлом, то в прошлом. Она ясно дала понять, а я тоже…

— Иногда ты поразительный болван, Ли. И ни фрака не видишь. Причем не видишь в первую очередь себя. А потом это копится, копится и однажды раз — рвет все предохранители. И кто-то вроде меня находит на столе изумительную сервировку. Был бы скульптором…

Каждое слово отдавалось в висках, и чем дальше Зак говорил, тем Ли становилось муторней. Но на сервировке он не выдержал. Кулак вылетел раньше, чем он сообразил, что делает.

— Ну вот, — вытирая кровь из носа, произнес Зак, — уже лучше, уже что-то настоящее — да? — проскакивает из этой твоей слепой зоны. Твоя проблема, братец, что ты всё держишь под контролем. День и ночь. А потом откалываешь коленца. Раз в два года. Тогда была Кара. Сейчас был Рагнар. А что будет еще через два года?

 

***  
Когда Ли вернулся, то обнаружил, во-первых, распахнутый настежь люк, а во-вторых, Кару внутри. Он стояла боком у своего шкафчика и что-то в него складывала. Босиком, в майке и шортах для бега — но эти мелочи он заметил далеко не сразу. Все его внимание приковала фотография, прикрепленная к внутренней стороне дверцы шкафа. Две-три секунды он рассматривал ее, стоя на пороге, пока Кара не почувствовала, что не одна, и тут же не захлопнула дверцу.

На этой фотографии он и Зак улыбались в объектив — Кара сняла их у себя дома, на том злополучном ужине.

Она повернулась к нему, с высоко поднятой головой и едкой усмешкой.

— Отстойный из тебя КАГ, Аполло, — сообщила она. Ли даже не успел войти и прикрыть за собой люк.

Она приподняла бутылку, рассматривая этикетку.

— Потому что пил без лучшего пилота?

— Пилотов, — поправила его Кара, отодвигая шоколадку и стаканы в сторону. — Ты должен был отметить победу вместе со своей авиагруппой. Заодно и проставиться за назначение.

— В следующий раз так и сделаю.

— В следующий раз? А разве не ты обещал, что тот наш раз — последний? Что война окончена?

— Война — да. Но нам надо искать ресурсы: добывать воду, топливо, еду. Возможно, тот бой еще покажется легким.

Кара прислонилась к столу.

— А ты умеешь не грузиться, — она поцокала языком и кивнула в сторону ополовиненной бутылки виски. — Не возражаешь?

— Угощайся.

Кара отпила прямо из горла и протянула бутылку ему:

— Составишь компанию?

Ли покачал головой.

— Думаю, что мне достаточно.

Он присел на свою кровать и с огромным удовольствием избавился от тяжелых ботинок. Потом встал, стянул с себя брюки и аккуратно повесил в свой шкаф.

— Признайся, ты просто трусишь.

— Готов признаться в чем угодно, если расскажешь, в чем именно.

Он опустился на кровать, стараясь не закрыть глаза.

— Ну, — Кара обвела взглядом кубрик. — Шерон сегодня явно не вернется. Нового пополнения никто не пришлет. Мы остаемся одни.

— И?

— Ты боишься, что я тебя напою и снова тобой воспользуюсь…

Ли хмыкнул.

— А ты собираешься мной воспользоваться?

— Ну, если только ты не устал.

Ему хотелось сказать, что устал, и пожелать ей хороших снов, но Кара наклонилась к нему, взялась за жетон и потянула на себя. Невольно пришлось подняться.

— Что, опять на столе? — вопрос вырвался совершенно бездумно.

— А с тобой иначе не получается. Видимо, это комплекс хорошего мальчика. Уверена, что в койке ты все будешь делать по инструкции. Там в уставе флота нет нужной статьи?

Он рассмеялся.

— Не говори, что не учила устав. Быть такого не может.

Кара сделала еще один глоток. И очень мило улыбнулась. Но в словах подпустила яду.

— В общем, я думаю, что таким парням, как ты, просто жизненно необходимо нарушать табу, чтобы расслабиться. У всех разные табу. У тебя вот табу — беспорядок. Любому делу отведено определенное место. Инструктаж и разбор полетов — в комнате предполетной подготовки. Сам полет — в вайпере. Одежда на вешалке. Еда — за столом. А когда порядок нарушен, в твоей голове происходит замыкание — и бум, ты становишься похож на человека.

Он приблизился к ней вплотную, так что мог ощущать ее дыхание своей кожей. Она облизнула губы и растянула их в весьма непристойной усмешке.

— А какое же табу у Кары Трейс? — спросил он, вглядываясь в ее глаза, в которых за озорным блеском было что-то еще, что она усиленно скрывала от всех. — Чего ты боишься?

— Я уже говорила…

— Да, я помню. Ты боишься, что тебя забудут. Но мне кажется, что ты не сказала всей правды. А может, и сама не готова ее признать.

— И в чем же вся правда, по-твоему?

— Ты боишься настоящих отношений. И поэтому наносишь упреждающий удар. Каждому, кого боишься потерять. Но когда начинаешь терять не по своей воле — все меняется, не так ли?

— Да пошел ты…

Она отпустила его жетон и толкнула в грудь, но Ли не сдвинулся с места.

— Мы только открыли карты, Кара. И что, какой расклад? Кто кого?

Кара села на столешницу глубже, чтобы и сохранить небольшую дистанцию, и иметь возможность смотреть на него сверху вниз. Отхлебнула еще из бутылки.

— Это Зак тебя так?

— Как так?

— Ну, жил-был сверхчувствительный локатор, который не хотел ловить, что должен. А Зак подкрутил настройки и…

— Ты просто недооцениваешь себя и силу своего воздействия, Кара Трейс.

Ему мало что сказал ее безумный таран у Рагнара — кроме того, что он и так знал: Кара азартна, любит риск и мало ценит свою жизнь. Но вот фотография говорила все гораздо ясней.

Прислониться губами к ее виску, к бьющейся жилке, не давая возможности сказать очередную колкость, взять ее за плечи и просто прижать к себе оказалось слишком просто. Он застал ее врасплох, и она на мгновение напряглась, но почти сразу обмякла. Выпустила бутылку, отодвинув ее от себя к стаканам. И обе руки положила ему на плечи, запрокидывая лицо.

Их первый поцелуй, там, в Дельфах, Ли, пожалуй, и не помнил. Может быть, они даже обошлись без него. Волосы Кары пахли табаком и топливом, губы, обветренные и шершавые, отдавали виски, кожа чуть кислила от пота — и она была права насчет табу, его хорошо повело, и он немного забыл, что тупо хотел спать, что вымотался, что вообще не собирался играть по ее правилам. Потому что от ее поцелуя, от прикрытых глаз и теней на щеках от ресниц, от ее вкуса каждое гребаное мгновение дышалось легче и легче. Будто раньше что-то стягивало грудную клетку, не давая раскрыться легким, а теперь мешать перестало. И каждая клеточка его тела радовалась этой свободе, каждая клеточка тела становилась невесомой, и его окончательно отпускало после Зака, после битвы, после атаки сайлонов на колонии, после двух муторных лет распада семьи.

Кара, не убирая рук с его плеч и не разрывая поцелуя, отклонилась назад и заставила его лечь сверху. Ли выставил локоть, чтобы совсем не придавить ее к жесткой столешнице, но она обхватила его бедра ногами, сжимая пятками ягодицы, и как-то все мысли кончились, вместе с опасениями.

Кара приподнялась, качнув бедрами, и они одновременно потянулись — он к ее шортам, она к его трусам.

— Мы никуда не спешим, — пробормотал Ли куда-то в левую ключицу.

— Никуда, — подтвердила Кара, тем временем лихорадочно раздевая его и ерзая, чтобы ему было удобнее раздеть ее. — Два года не спешим.

Долгая прелюдия, что верно, то верно. И ждать больше Кара явно не собиралась.

Ему нравились ее накачанные плечи и руки, твердый живот, который под губами начал дрожать, а кожа покрываться мурашками. Нравилось, как Кара, выругавшись, перехватила его, притягивая снова наверх, пуская в себя.

Время сжалось до бесконечной минуты, мучительно сладкой, и все, что видел Ли, — чуть расширенные зрачки Кары, ее зеленую радужку — не просто зеленую, а цвета хаки, высветленного солнцем. Она сама была как солнце — горячая и ослепительная до рези в глазах, но закрыть их — значит дезертировать, и он, конечно, не мог этого сделать.

Когда она выгнулась, дернувшись, он успел только подставить свою ладонь под ее затылок, чтобы смягчить удар о металл, и растекся по ней сам, ощущая слабость в коленях и покалывание по всему телу.

Неудержимая и скоростная, Кара затихла, и озорные огоньки в ее глазах пропали, в них осталось только то, что поэтически можно назвать светом — но где Кара и где поэзия? Губы сами собой разошлись в улыбке, и Кара лениво улыбнулась в ответ.

Ладонь ощутимо заныла, и Ли, как бы он ни желал уткнуться ей лицом в шею, закрыть глаза и до утра не двигаться, произнес:

— Думаю, в этот раз спать на столе не стоит.

— Устав? — спросила она, фыркнув. — Готова лечь спать по уставу.

Да уж, если следовать уставу, то их отношения ему явно противоречили. И дело было даже не в столе. Ли тоже фыркнул, и они оба засмеялись, весело и неудержимо, будто и правда надышались кислородом.

 

***  
Ли проснулся без будильника ровно в семь выспавшимся и полным сил. Кара открыла глаза, стоило ему только повернуть голову.

Она сладко потянулась, и улыбка расцвела на ее лице. Если бы он уже не был окончательно приговорен, то после такой улыбки шансов у него бы не осталось.

Он пригладил ее короткие — но длинней, чем у него — волосы рукой и легко поцеловал вместо «доброго утра». Оба лежали на боку — он на правом, спиной к краю, она на левом, у стенки, — лицом друг к другу. Ее голова на его руке — и, в общем и целом, так просыпаться он был бы не против всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Никогда не думала, что на узкой койке кубрика можно поместиться вдвоем, — пробормотала Кара куда-то в район его подбородка.

— Аналогично. Но я раньше и про стол так думал.

Она возмущенно пихнула локтем его в бок.

— Что по плану дальше, капитан?

— Пять минут лежим, лейтенант, — Ли дотянулся до ее лба, касаясь его губами. — Потом встаем на пробежку. Потом в душ. Надеваем форму, серый китель, завтракаем и идем в правый ангар.

— Почти как раньше, — вздохнула Кара. — Только я бегала одна. Ну что, подъем?

Ли в последний раз провел рукой по ее волосам и кивнул.

Хлебнув воды, оба натянули шорты, майки и носки, обули спортивные ботинки и выбежали из кубрика. Людей в коридорах было мало, и километр до мостика и столько же обратно они пробежали достаточно бодро и быстро.

В правом ангаре они были чуть ли не первыми, если не считать дежурных. Тела погибших уже лежали на полу, накрытые флагами. Это немного отрезвило, и к почетному построению Ли был более чем готов.

Из-за того, что они находились далеко в космосе, похоронить по-настоящему не получалось. Ни дать залп из винтовок в воздух холостыми, ни предать тела земле.

У них остался оракул, и она произнесла положенную речь. Ли при помощи почетного караула свернул флаг колоний в траурный треугольник и передал коммандеру. Тот положил его в ноги Ларри.

Ли вернулся в строй — рядом с Карой, отец отошел к оракулу, и по команде «Смирно!» вместо выстрелов они все услышали лязг — перегородка опустилась и отрезала живых от мертвых. А потом там, где оставались мертвые, открыли шлюз. И всё.

Оракул закончила речь традиционным: «И это наше слово», и экипаж довольно вяло повторил эту мантру вслед за ней. Трудно оставаться верующим, когда боги отвернулись от них, когда они потеряли все и стали межзвездными беглецами. А если ты никогда особо и не верил, то привычный ритуал вызывал хандру — зачем и кому это нужно, продолжать делать вид, что веришь?

Отец вышел вперед и вместо траурной речи сказал:

— В манускриптах говорится, что с Кобола ушло тринадцать племен, так?

— Да, — ответила оракул.

— Двенадцать полетели в звездную систему Киран. И заселили двенадцать планет. Так?

— Да, — оракул прижала к груди свиток, не понимая, куда он клонит.

Кара удивленно посмотрела на Ли, почти не поворачивая головы, просто косясь левым глазом, и он еле заметно покачал головой. Предугадать отца порой не мог никто.

— Тринадцатый корабль направился в другую часть Вселенной, на Землю, — продолжил отец. — Долгое время считалось, что связь утрачена, но я открою вам один секрет. Его знал только главнокомандующий флотом. Флоту было известно, где находится тринадцатая колония. Я знаю местоположение Земли. И я приведу вас туда, рано или поздно. И это наше слово.

Траурного построения как и не бывало. Все забыли и о команде «Смирно!», и о том, что они на заупокойной службе и только что отправили в космос погибших сослуживцев. Радостные восклицания и удивление на лицах, хлопки — всех в ангаре окатило эйфорией. Боги с ними, боги не отвернулись от них. Они полетят на Землю.

— И это наше слово, — повторил отец.

— И это наше слово! — торжественно и дружно откликнулся экипаж.

— Вольно!

Все кинулись обниматься и поздравлять друг друга, особо не разбирая, кто подвернулся под руку. Ли повезло больше всех, потому что ему под руку подвернулась счастливая и смеющаяся Кара.

Так странно, что о Земле никто раньше не упоминал. Ну ладно, сорок последних лет были омрачены сайлонами, и паранойя у военных зашкаливала, но сто лет назад? Двести? Колониям Кобола две тысячи лет — и за это время ни разу не упомянули о тринадцатом племени? Неужели такой секрет можно скрывать так долго? За сорок лет военные никак не могли отредактировать все источники.

Ли покосился на президента Розлин. Она стояла в первом ряду и аплодировала коммандеру. На ее лице застыло странное выражение: искреннее удивление и скепсис. Она тоже ничего не знала и о Земле слышала впервые.

Но отец не мог взять и соврать своей семье, экипажу, а значит, Ли чего-то не учитывает. Может, Земля вышла на связь недавно?

— Ты веришь? — спросила его Кара.

— Да, — честно ответил он.

Она поцеловала его, и никто не обратил на них внимания.

 

***  
Ли отпустил своих людей на полдня, а после обеда провел краткий разбор полетов — вряд ли в новых условиях он требовался вообще, но, пока они оставались ударной группой «Галактики», нужно было продолжать вести себя и действовать так, будто завтра у них будет новый бой с сайлонами.

— Капитан, — обратился к нему отец, когда он принес на мостик рапорт для судового журнала, — у вас есть планы на вечер?

Ли буквально остолбенел. Отец спрашивал так, будто ничего не случилось, будто они встретились на Каприке во время обеденного перерыва и у Ли на самом деле могли быть какие-то планы на вечер.

Но он мысленно все равно прокрутил свой распорядок. Его время в спортзале по утрам, в одиннадцать. Тир вечером, но лишь дважды в неделю, по вторникам и субботам. Брифинг с пилотами проведен, тренировочные полеты расписаны, с расписанием все ознакомлены. Новичков пока нет, президент со своей администрацией не скоро перепишет всех выживших и найдет ему подходящих кандидатов. Нужно все-таки придумать тесты и опробовать их на Заке. А еще сходить в ангар и проверить, как там дела с его седьмым вайпером — удалось ли демонтировать новую автоматику и поставить старую с того самого вайпера, на котором он так неудачно дал задеть себя у Рагнара и за который шеф спросил с него прямо в ангаре: «Вы должны мне крыло, капитан». Еще он мог всегда пойти в кают-компанию и сыграть партию в карты. Не такой уж и богатый выбор, и ничто не тянуло на сверхважное занятие.

— Хочу, чтобы ты поужинал у меня, — отец похлопал по плечу. — Пошли.

И почти под руку увел его с мостика.

Ужин у отца получился почти семейным. Потому что там был Зак. И неожиданно президент Лора Розлин. Впрочем, на компанию Ли не жаловался. Он помог отцу накрыть на стол, пока Зак развлекал Розлин какой-то студенческой байкой.

— Я тоже преподавала. В университете, — призналась она, когда все сели за стол. — Задолго до того, как начала работать в администрации президента.

Ли покосился на отца. Когда он был на борту номер один и отец отдал приказ взять командование на себя и прыгнуть к Рагнару, Ли отказался. И получил: «У нас тут война, а ты слушаешь указания школьной учительницы?» Эту фразу, брошенную в запале, слышали все: экипаж борта номер один, помощник президента, сама Лора Розлин.

В этом и заключался конфликт между военными и гражданскими: обе стороны недолюбливали друг друга. Отец считал министра образования школьной учительницей, а президента Адара — тем еще придурком. Конечно, гражданские не отставали и относились к военным уничижительно, особенно выделяя заносчивых командиров флота.

Лора Розлин улыбнулась ему. Она не держала зла на отца. И даже вполне смогла найти с ним общий язык. Как настоящий политик.

Мысль горчила, и Ли запил ее вином.

— Слышал, ты брал Зака на пробный вылет, — произнес отец.

— У меня сорок вайперов и нет даже двадцати пилотов, — пожал плечами Ли.

— Вы думаете, нам понадобятся еще пилоты-истребители, капитан? — спросила президент. — Мои люди составляют списки выживших, смотрят навыки и профессию, помимо прочего, но насколько важно в первую очередь пополнить флот, а не, скажем, продовольственные корабли?

— Если на корабле есть сайлоны, то есть риск, что они могут связаться со своим флотом. Пока мы не вычислим их, у нас будет состояние боевой готовности номер три, госпожа президент, — ответил отец.

— На корабле есть сайлоны? — нахмурился Ли и посмотрел на отца.

Но ему ответил Зак.

— Ходят слухи, что новые модели выглядят как люди. Вроде бы одного такого убили на Рагнаре, а второго там просто бросили.

— Кто это говорит? — довольно жестко спросил отец, глядя на бедного Зака так, что на его месте Ли бы уже поперхнулся. Но Зак лишь пожал плечами и продолжил спокойно пережевывать пищу.

Отец продолжал давить взглядом, и Ли хотел вмешаться, однако Зак дожевал и как ни в чем не бывало произнес:

— В ангаре болтали пилоты и штурманы рапторов, да и весь персонал на палубе обсуждал эту новость.

— Это правда? — спросил Ли. — Мы оставили человека на Рагнаре?

— Предположительно сайлона, — поправил его отец. — С запасом еды и воды.

— Но мы обрекли его…

— Не мы, то есть, не ты. А я, Сол Тай и госпожа президент. Кроме нас об этом знал Гай Балтар. Благодаря ему мы вычислили второго агента и нашли чужеродный прибор у нас на капитанском мостике.

— И вы решили скрыть от всех такой важный факт?

— Мы не хотели начинать охоту на ведьм. Нам только паники сейчас не хватает.

Логично. Вероятно, на их месте он бы поступил так же.

— Но как так получилось, что эту новость уже обсуждают рядовые? — спросила президент. — Кто-то из нас был неосторожен, коммандер?

Сол Тай пил, и кто его знает, мог ли он спьяну кому-то проболтаться. Гай Балтар — темная лошадка. Он не вызывал симпатии, но во многом из-за того, что Хило пожертвовал собой ради него, отдал ему свое место в рапторе, оставшись на Каприке. Отец и президент скорее проглотили бы собственные языки, но не сказали бы никому больше, чем следовало. Особенно отец.

Отец не сводил подозрительного взгляда с президента, явно считая, что она могла рассказать своему помощнику, а тот вздумал поделиться с кем-то, например с Дуаллой, не заботясь о лишних ушах и свидетелях. Президент тоже смотрела на отца пристально, что-то просчитывая в уме.

— Да ладно вам! — не выдержал Зак. — Циммерману сказал знакомый морпех. Который конвоировал того несчастного из изолятора на станцию. Может быть, вы ничего им и не объясняли, но хватило приказа и криков того подозреваемого.

— Конвой состоял из трех человек, со всеми придется провести беседу, — отец перевел взгляд на Зака. — Нужно остановить слухи.

— Вряд ли это возможно, коммандер, — вздохнула Лора Розлин, — но в ваших силах не дать им выйти за пределы крейсера.

Отец кивнул ей и сразу повернулся к Ли.

— Никаких увольнительных, — отдал приказ он. — Даже если у кого-то из «Галактики» найдется родственник или знакомый на другом корабле, полеты запретить. Капитану Аарону Келли я отдельно дам приказ по палубе не выпускать никого без моего разрешения. Все планы учебных полетов, Ли, ты будешь согласовывать со мной. Утром зайдешь. Хотя… лучше пока вообще не летать.

— Но мне надо чем-то занять состав, — возразил Ли. — Если ты не хочешь, чтобы и пилоты, и механики потеряли навыки, нужно продолжать тренировки, будто ничего не произошло. Даже если мы больше не встретимся с сайлонами, если на наших кораблях не найдем их агентов, нам понадобится и патрулирование флота, и полеты между кораблями, и разведка. Через два года подойдет к концу запас воды, потребуется искать ресурсы. Искать месторождения руды и тилиума. Я согласен, что нужно будет изменить тренировки, сделать уклон не на боевую тактику, а на разведку, но нам понадобятся дееспособные люди, — Ли повертел вилку. Интересно, почему потребовалось произносить очевидное. Они сами должны всё понимать. Если только они не знают чего-то еще. — Конечно, — осенило его, — если ты планируешь попасть на Землю в течение этого года или даже раньше, то авиагруппа — это ненужная роскошь.

Президент и отец довольно подозрительно переглянулись. Да, какая-то тайна оставалась, и посвящать в нее Ли и Зака никто не собирался. Что ж, гражданскими командует президент, военными — отец, им видней.

Ли вернулся к своей тарелке. Вероятно, придется удвоить тренировки в спортзале и тире. Можно еще устроить покерный турнир. Лучше организовать досуг, чем потом наказывать тех, кто пойдет вразнос из-за безделья. Например, Кару.

— Думаю, тебе стоит вместо предполетных брифингов подежурить на мостике с Солом Таем. Последить за стыковкой и расстыковкой кораблей.

— Стыковкой и расстыковкой, коммандер? — удивилась президент.

— На маленьких судах нет достаточного резерва воды, — объяснил Ли. — И очистительных сооружений тоже. Кроме того, так происходит дозаправка тилиумом. Вайперы и рапторы нуждаются в топливе. Двигатели «Галактики» нуждаются в топливе. Поэтому танкер подходит к нам, стыкуется, и мы его разгружаем.

— Еще одна хорошая причина, чтобы сократить вылеты авиагруппы, — заметил отец. — Экономия тилиума.

Ли пришлось прожевать этот довод и проглотить без возражений. Что ж, ужин получился очень насыщенным.

 

***  
Собственно, Ли не с чего было расстраиваться или злиться. Он не собирался оставаться пилотом всю свою жизнь, и если бы не начавшаяся война, то в итоге уволился бы в запас. И жил бы как мирный человек. Правда, он весьма приблизительно представлял себе дальнейшие шаги, и когда спрашивали, отшучивался, что откроет свой бар. Но мысленно думал о юриспруденции и своем деде — знаменитом, даже скандальном адвокате, благодаря которому многие преступники незаслуженно ушли от наказания. В детстве Ли не понимал всего этого, ему просто нравилось сидеть в кабинете деда, листать своды законов, читать различные прецеденты. А потом он долго не мог принять то, что дед тратил свои силы и ум на тех, кого бы стоило изолировать от общества.

Разочарование, что дед защищал плохих людей, перекрыло злость и обиду на отца за то, что тот выбрал службу, а не их, не семью. И когда пришла пора выбирать, куда идти учиться, Ли выбрал флот, а не право. И увидел, что на флоте те же самые люди, что и в залах суда. Неважно, плохие они или хорошие, — важно, что они везде вели себя иррационально. Поступали нелогично и совершали глупые и вредные, в первую очередь для себя, а потом для остальных, поступки. С каждым рангом у офицеров прибавлялось все больше власти. И не всегда этой властью разумно пользовались даже очень хорошие командиры. Нет, Ли не особенно жалел, что попал во флот, но усталость накапливалась, и он все чаще стал задумываться об уходе. А потом случилось нападение сайлонов — и все перевернулось. Теперь уйти со службы было немыслимо.

Ли дошел до кубрика, желая увидеть Кару, вот просто заглянуть ей в глаза, дать высказать пару хлестких замечаний, посоветоваться насчет турнира и тестов. Посмеяться над новостью, что сайлоны среди них. В общем, просто побыть вместе. Но в кубрике он застал только Бумер и ее протеже — спасенного мальчишку с Каприки.

— Долго же вы добирались сюда с борта номер один, — улыбнулся им Ли.

После того как сайлоны атаковали президентский лайнер и ему удалось применить тот трюк с генераторами, приятно было очнуться и почувствовать себя живым. А еще приятнее — найти сигнальную капсулу от Бумер. Правда, встреча вышла не такая уж счастливая, как он ожидал: Бумер вернулась с беженцами и без своего штурмана, без Хило. Она много чего рассказала — и о гибели эскадрильи, и о том, что происходило дома, на Каприке. Но даже если бы она просто молчала, он все равно был бы рад ее видеть, рад встретить еще одного военного пилота — живого пилота.

— Примешь в свою авиагруппу молодого бойца, капитан? — спросила Бумер, подталкивая пацана вперед.

Конечно, ему было не место среди пилотов, тем более в кубрике старших офицеров. Но мальчишка за эти два дня привязался к Бумер, а она к нему, поэтому разлучать их казалось неправильным. К тому же кубрик пустовал.

— У меня как раз есть вакантное место, да и койка тоже, — кивнул Ли. — Но зачисление — дело серьезное, молодой человек. С этой минуты вы должны будете выполнять команды старшего по званию, иначе вас могут отправить на гауптвахту. У вас будут обязанности. Бумер расскажет какие. Зато и прав у вас будет немало.

— Согласен, Бокси? — спросила Бумер, еле сдерживая смех.

— Так точно, сэр! — козырнул Бокси.

— Вольно. А где все? — спросил Ли.

Он подошел к шкафчику, раздумывая, снимать китель или нет.

— В кают-компании, — охотно отозвался Бокси. — Играют в покер. На деньги.

— А разве кубрики еще в ходу? — удивился Ли. — Я думал, что они стали ненужными бумажками.

Хотя, если они сохранили устав флота и законы Колоний, почему бы не оставить и деньги. Как-то корабли должны рассчитываться между собой и военными. Конечно, услуги и товары изменят свою цену, конечно, на деньги уже не купить то, что желал раньше. У него за четыре года службы скопилась неплохая сумма. И тратить сейчас ее было не на что. Еда была, одежда тоже — а без всего остального он мог обойтись и потому мог позволить себе рискнуть деньгами за карточным столом.

Тем более Бумер и Бокси нужно дать хоть немного времени и личного пространства на обустройство.

В кают-компании за одним столом уже сидели шестеро и играли. Он подошел ближе, решив понаблюдать, но Кара и Флэттоп отодвинулись, позволяя ему втиснуть между ними стул.

— Ты вовремя, — Кара смотрела только на свои карты. — На кону ящик с сигарами. Поставил Гаета. Представляешь, наш старший вахтенный с мостика, оказывается, курит. Два года шифровался.

Ли поднял глаза и обнаружил напротив Феликса Гаета в расстегнутом мундире и с дымящей сигарой.

— Раньше я расслаблялся во время отпуска и увольнительных, — пожал плечами Гаета. — А теперь с «Галактики» никуда не деться.

Недалеко от него сидела Дуалла, тоже с картами и с бутылкой пива. Вот ее, весьма строгую и аскетичную девушку с очень религиозного Сагиттарона, увидеть в такой обстановке Ли не ожидал гораздо больше. Хотя на мостике, наверное, за эти дни и Гаета, и Дуалла пережили столько всего, что никто из сидящих за столом и представить не мог. До экипажа новости доводились дозированно, никто не знал больше того, что требовалось для выполнения задания. А люди на мостике находились в эпицентре бури. Неудивительно, что им потребовалось развеяться.

Устроить турнир — отличная идея. Можно даже не только покерный. Турнир по стрельбе — кто больше очков заработает, тот получает приз. Турнир в спортзале. Интересно, можно ли раздобыть что-нибудь эдакое, за что пилоты и другие члены экипажа захотели бы побороться. Амброзию? Или сигары? Или леонисское вино? Надо будет найти что-то действительно ценное. И беспристрастного арбитра. Турниры заставят всех свободные часы проводить с большей пользой, и ему не придется ломать голову, чем бы их еще занять.

К ним присоединилась Бумер с блокнотом — у нее за прошедшие дни было больше всего вылетов, и требовалось отчитаться о каждом. Рядом с ней устроился и Бокси, которому тут же пододвинули тарелку с оставшимся печеньем.

Ли снял карты с раздачи. Поймал многозначительный взгляд Кары и почувствовал, что он дома.

 

***  
Конечно, от Сола Тая стоило ожидать чего-то подобного. Но он свалил всю свою работу на Ли и все время от стыковок до расстыковок сидел у себя в каюте да закладывал за воротник. Так что организация турнира перешла на Кару, что, вероятно, было меньшим злом: она отвлекалась, и ей некогда стало костерить старпома.

— Насколько нам повезло со стариком, и настолько же не повезло с его помощником, — только на третий вечер после того ужина, где отец пересмотрел его обязанности, призналась Кара. Они лежали на койке Ли с задернутой занавеской, причем Кара которую ночь подряд ждала, когда все заснут — в первую очередь, конечно, Бокси, — и пробиралась к нему.

— Тай считает, что если команда не ругает старпома, значит, он делает что-то не так, — ответил Ли.

Кара чуть приподнялась и, опираясь о его плечо, заглянула ему в лицо.

— Конечно, сидеть и пить в каюте — именно это работа старпома.

— У него умерла жена, — Ли готов был простить старпому все. — Кажется, она была на Пайконе.

— У всех кто-то умер, Ли, — Кара легонько стукнула ладонью по его грудной клетке. — Зайди в коридор, что ведет к правой палубе. Там устроили настоящий мемориал. Фотографии близких, свечи, какие-то безделушки. Ты удивишься, какой длины память у экипажа.

— Как-нибудь зайду после смены.

Сегодня он несколько часов стоял с задранной вверх на мониторы головой и думал, что за летную школу заканчивал капитан танкера. Он самоубийца? Или агент сайлонов? У него же тилиум на борту. Который может сдетонировать от любого чиха. А капитан вел свой танкер так, что чуть не притер своим боком «Галактику», пришлось быстро разводить корабли и дальше вместо капитана рулить курсом сближения самому. Тилиум разгружали несколько часов, Сол Тай пропал, но Гаета и капитан Келли, следившие за разгрузкой, отпустили Ли до расстыковки.

Каре история не понравилась.

— Удивительно, как старик не видит, что его лучший друг старпом просто некомпетентен.

Вот это уже не соответствовало действительности.

— Сол Тай отлично знает «Галактику».

— Еще бы! И заначки всех горючих жидкостей, которые можно пить, — фыркнула Кара. — А знаешь, где он носит фляжку?

— Где?

— В правом носке. Я однажды подглядела.

— Вот оно что, — Ли рассмеялся, — а я ломал голову, как он успевает перехватить один-два глотка в пустом коридоре.

— Мне надоело о нем разговаривать, — совершенно непоследовательно заявила она и потянулась за поцелуем.

Сирена раздалась утром, подняв всех раньше времени. Почти пять суток они ее не слышали. И уже не ждали, что услышат.

— Боевая готовность по кораблю номер один. Всем службам начать обратный отчет: подготовка к прыжку по заданным координатам. Всем пилотам явиться на предполетный инструктаж. Боевая готовность по кораблю номер один.

Они подорвались и втиснулись в летную форму секунд за тридцать — все, кроме Бокси. Тот попытался вскочить, но Ли покачал головой.

— Считай, что у нас восьмичасовая ротация. И спать твоя очередь.

И выскочил из кубрика. До комнаты предполетной подготовки они добежали за минуту. Ли не успел начать брифинг, как появился отец.

— У нас мало времени, — заговорил он, жестом скомандовав авиагруппе «Вольно». — Минуты три-четыре, не больше. Три базовых корабля сайлона идут на нас. Мы ожидали чего-то подобного и заранее рассчитали координаты прыжка. Флот начал прыгать по ним. Как и у Рагнара, мы ждем, когда уйдут все гражданские суда, только потом прыгаем сами. Вам требуется сдерживать рейдеров и прикрывать гражданских. Удачной охоты.

Отец сразу развернулся и пошел из комнаты к выходу. Остановился у распечатанного кадра, сделанного с Капитолия на Арилоне, дотронулся до фигуры защитника.

Все, кто выходил за ним, повторили его жест. В конце концов, если Старбак это помогло в прошлый раз, то могло помочь и другим.

Предстартовую подготовку слаженная команда шефа Тирола и капитана Келли провели за минуту. Дуалла передала приказ «На взлет», и вайперы стартовали.

Медленно, но верно гражданские корабли исчезали из этого сектора Вселенной. Зато три базовых корабля сайлонов и десятки рейдеров шли на них. Но в этот раз им не удалось даже пострелять, просто покружились вокруг врагов на расстоянии, не успев сблизиться, да вернулись по команде домой. Как только они влетели на палубу, «Галактика» совершила первый свой прыжок из Пролмара.

 

***  
Аварийную посадку пережили все вайперы, без крушений, поломок, даже шасси никто не погнул. Несмотря на то, что с боя у Рагнара прошло пять дней — пять дней без единого вылета! — все пилоты ровно стартовали, слаженно маневрировали и безупречно приземлились. Отец был прав — на войне или умираешь, или быстро учишься и становишься асом.

Боевую готовность по кораблю не отменили, и авиагруппа в полном составе собралась в комнате предполетной подготовки. Отследят ли сайлоны их снова? И если отследят, то как быстро? Как их вообще нашли? Неужели кто-то из своих не является человеком и именно из-за него к ним прилетели гости? Но тогда почему только на пятый день? Или на них наткнулись случайно? Обшаривали ближайшие сектора и нашли?

— Мы ждем команды, — произнес Ли, опираясь рукой на кафедру, — на взлет или отмену боевой готовности. При отмене готовности весь состав отправится отдыхать, кроме патруля. В патруле участвуют два вайпера и один раптор. Время патрулирования — три часа. Потом ротация. Пользуемся дежурным графиком, — он показал на стену и доску, на которой после Рагнара составил расписание, бесполезное до сегодняшнего утра по причине моратория на полеты. — Все ясно?

Одобрительный гул прокатился по комнате.

— Вопросы есть? Нет. Зато у меня есть. Кто-нибудь завтракал?

Напряжение и подозрительность уходили с лиц, многие разулыбались, вспоминая о простых потребностях вроде приема пищи.

— Я тоже нет. Советую немедленно подкрепиться.

Кто знает, когда им удастся нормально поесть.

— А вот костюмы снимать пока не советую, — добавил Ли персонально для Кары, которая сидела в первом ряду и играла с собачкой молнии.

Переговариваясь, пилоты медленно начали покидать комнату.

— А вы, капитан, идете? — Кара подошла к кафедре и облокотилась на нее.

— У меня завтрак с собой, — Ли достал из кармана половинку шоколадного батончика и помахал им.

Есть не хотелось совершенно. И кроме того, ему не стоит никуда пропадать, даже на пять минут. На запрос мостика он по уставу должен ответить в течение трех секунд. Впрочем, дело не в уставе, если честно. При самом худшем развитии событий он должен отреагировать молниеносно.

Хорошо, что у них свежие силы. Хорошо, что они все научились слаженно работать. Даже гражданские корабли.

Кара внимательно оглядела его и цокнула языком.

— Ладно, так и быть, притащу тебе какой-нибудь бутерброд и кофе.

Пусть она говорила снисходительным тоном, но от заботы потеплело в груди. Он удержался от того, чтобы покачать головой и сказать, что это излишне. Каре хотелось хоть что-то проконтролировать, и если ей так будет спокойней, значит, он просто подыграет.

— Спасибо. Спасешь меня от голода. И сохранишь мой неприкосновенный запас, — и убрал шоколадку в карман.

Кара усмехнулась и пошла к выходу.

Он успел посмотреть несколько видео с камер, когда она вернулась с подносом, на котором стояли две чашки и тарелка с бутербродами.

— На камбузе аншлаг, — объяснила она. — Не одни мы такие умные. Что смотришь?

— На каком расстоянии от нас появляются базовые корабли и как быстро выпускают рейдеров.

— Если знать, где они появятся, можно прямо из «Галактики» дать залп ядерными ракетами…

— У них три корабля. Будь «Галактика» один против одного, могло бы сработать. Смотри, если подойти достаточно близко, то залп из пушек по осевой линии задержит рейдеров и даст шанс ракете добраться до цели. Но…

— Остаются еще два корабля?

— Именно.

— А что с рейдерами? Что, если им устроить засаду? Подпустить к флоту и ударить сзади?

Она впилась зубами в бутерброд и отхлебнула кофе.

— Нет, — с сожалением сама же и ответила. — У нас приказ прикрывать гражданские, а не прикрываться ими. Вот если бы оставить какой-нибудь пустой транспортник…

— Силы неравны. Это будет самоубийство.

— Поэтому мы снова сбежим при случае?

— И выживем.

Кара покачала головой.

— Если ты побежишь от рейдера, то тебя подобьют, Ли. Так половина пилотов погибла у Рагнара. Лиз, Дарелл, Лэй пытались бежать и получили пару залпов в хвост. А если бы они развернулись и приняли бой, то могли бы остаться целыми. И еще бы сбили парочку ублюдков.

— Конечно, и в одиночку атаковали бы сотню рейдеров и три базовых корабля.

— Ну, если бы так вели себя все пилоты, то я бы не одна шла в ту атаку.

— Безумную атаку, Кара.

— Немного такого безумия, Ли, никому не помешает. Особенно тебе.

Ли улыбнулся, не совсем искренне, и вместо ответа взялся за чашку с кофе как раз в тот самый миг, когда раздался звук сирены.

 

***  
Кофе уже остыл, когда он вернулся в комнату предполетной подготовки, хотя прошло всего лишь шесть минут. Полминуты — добежать до ангара, влезть в вайпер, еще полминуты на проверку готовности, полминуты на взлет и занятие позиции. Они снова встали живым щитом между своими и сайлонами, и их снова отозвали назад до того, как рейдеры могли бы вступить в бой.

Он допил кофе и проглотил несчастный бутерброд, произнес речь, когда снова пришел приказ быть готовыми к взлету.

Они дразнили рейдеров, покидая поле боя до самого боя, и все это походило скорее на авиашоу, чем на войну. Мелкое хулиганство: вылететь, махнуть крыльями и быстро смыться.

К девяти часам утра у них уже было шесть экстренных вылетов и аварийных посадок. А «Галактика» и флот уже шесть раз уходили от сайлонов, используя сверхсветовой прыжок.

К третьему прыжку рассчитали точное время атаки: тридцать три минуты. Вайперы стали поднимать на взлет каждые полчаса. Ли установил себе таймер на приборной панели и следил за обратным отсчетом: девять секунд, восемь, семь…

— Почему мы ждем сайлонов, а не прыгаем раньше, сэр? — спросил на брифинге один из младших лейтенантов с позывным «Дак».

— Во-первых, мостику надо рассчитать прыжок. И раздать координаты всему флоту. Во-вторых, убедиться, что ни у кого нет проблем с двигателями и программным обеспечением. А в-третьих, надо убедиться, что сайлоны все еще не отстали.

Шесть, пять…

— А почему тридцать три минуты? — спросил Флэттоп. — У них барахлят приборы? Или они с таким опозданием получают сигнал от кого-то из наших?

— Я не знаю. А гадать не хочу.

Четыре, три…

— Мы так и не вступим в бой? — спросил Бишоп.

— Пока есть возможность, мы будем уклоняться. Нам важнее сохранить жизни, чем сбить несколько рейдеров.

Два, один…

— Расходимся.

Чернеющая пустота дрогнула, поплыла, пропуская отражение звездной туманности, и три базовых корабля сайлона снова настигли их.

«Галактика» скомандовала флоту прыгать по очередным координатам. На шестой раз получилось оперативно и чисто. Рейдеры еще не успели высунуть носы, как вайперы аварийно садились на палубу своего крейсера.

Пока атаки сайлонов дали им возможность устроить хорошую тренировку. Разрозненные корабли стали наконец единым флотом, мобильным и неуязвимым. «Галактика» — флагманским кораблем, мозговым центром, а борт номер один — сердцем человечества.

Но люди не сайлоны. Когда-нибудь усталость возьмет свое. Сколько они еще протянут?

Ли заглушил двигатели, и как только «Галактика» завершила прыжок, сбросил таймер, вновь запуская обратный отчет от тридцати трех минут.

В ангаре шеф тоже установил огромный циферблат со стрелками и приклеил бумажку на тридцати трех минутах. И после каждого прыжка дежурный переводил минутную стрелку на двенадцать.

Один из рапторов сел неудачно, левое шасси погнулось, и пока Ли разглядывал его, все пилоты с палубы ушли. Пять минут, прошло только пять минут после прыжка.

Нужно было спешить на брифинг и снова что-то говорить. Но он не успел сделать и шага, как на него налетел Зак.

— Ли, я могу больше, чем просто сидеть на складе и слушать радио. Ты должен меня хоть как-нибудь задействовать.

Все это было понятно и похвально. Но очень невовремя.

— Я не могу посадить тебя в вайпер. Ты пока не готов.

— Понимаю. Но я могу выполнять обязанности штурмана в рапторе. А у тебя как раз недокомплект из-за Хило, так?

Ли покачал головой, раздумывая.

— Так. Но я перевел Циммермана от Рейстрэк к Бумер. Рейстрэк пока в запасе.

Зак положил ладонь на плечо Ли и сжал его.

— Поставь меня с ней!

— Ни в коем случае, — резче, чем стоило, отбрил Ли и тут же, смягчив тон, пояснил: — У Рейстрэк небольшое число вылетов. А ты новичок. И у нас боевая обстановка. Сайлоны там, — Ли мотнул головой, подбородком показывая на шлюз, — не просто так летают. Они там, чтобы убивать нас, Зак.

Зак поднял руки, сдаваясь, но не отступая:

— Поставь меня с опытным пилотом.

Как маленький ребенок, чтоб его. Ли, возьми меня с собой. Ли, я тоже хочу играть с вами, а не то я маме пожалуюсь. Ну сколько можно. Ведь казалось, что они давно выросли из этого — но нет.

Ли вдохнул и выдохнул. Если бы Зак не был его братом, неужели бы он тоже его завернул? А если по-честному?

А по-честному Ли не хотел даже минимально рисковать им, хотя спокойно рисковал чужими жизнями. Даже Карой, но Кара — это отдельный случай, ей ничего не запретишь, да она и летала лучше всех, включая Ли.

— Я не подведу, обещаю, — Зак положил руку на плечо и попытался заглянуть в глаза своим настойчивым честным взглядом. Ли чуть отвернулся, оглядывая палубу.

— А где шеф? — спросил он.

— На складе, — ответил Зак, и когда Ли дернулся в сторону склада, удержал его. — Не надо, не ходи. Он там не один.

Келли Хендерсон, стоявшая недалеко от них с монитором в руках, звонко хихикнула. Румянец залил ее лицо, и она показалась Ли совсем юной девчонкой. Чуть старше Бокси.

— Так мне нужен не он, Зак, — хмыкнул Ли, глядя брату прямо в глаза. — А та, с кем он. Если я и могу кому тебя доверить, то разве что Бумер. Опытный пилот, никогда не теряет головы. С ней ты будешь в безопасности, если, конечно, сам не полезешь на рожон. А ты не полезешь, так? Обещай, что будешь слушаться ее и меня.

— Так точно, сэр, — Зак шутливо приложил руку к виску.

Ли поджал губы. Верить ему точно не стоило. Келли еще раз хихикнула, и Ли осенило:

— Пока вот что сделай. Сходи-ка в мой кубрик. Если найдешь там мальчишку, Бокси, отведи его на камбуз. А потом приходи в комнату предполетного инструктажа.

Зак щелкнул каблуками — настоящий клоун! — подмигнул Келли, заставляя ее порозоветь во второй раз, и был таков.

Ли собрался с духом и пошел к влюбленной парочке.

 

***  
Бумер не только сразу согласилась с заменой штурмана, но даже обрадовалась, стоило лишь отозвать ее в сторону и заикнуться об этом. А ведь он приготовил речь и объяснения, но Бумер было плевать, кого с ней ставят. Главное — убирали Циммермана. А остальное неважно.

— У меня лишь один штурман, Ли, — ответила она. — Карл «Хило» Агатон. Замена Хило — всего лишь замена. Мне все равно, кого ты поставишь. Почти все равно. Я не дам подойти к раптору Гаю Балтару. И буду рада избавиться от Циммермана.

— У Зака никакого опыта, Бумер. Он новобранец.

Бумер улыбнулась.

— Ты взял моего новобранца, КАГ, я беру твоего. Обещаю сильно не прессовать. Можно я пропущу брифинг? Хочу проверить Бокси.

Ли, улыбаясь в ответ, покачал головой.

— За твоим новобранцем я послал своего, думаю, они уже на камбузе. Проверь лучше раптор. Вылет через, — Ли глянул на часы в ангаре, — пять минут. Постреляете по тарелочкам. Минут пять-шесть. Затем назад, зарядить боекомплект и уже на старт со всеми. Предупреди шефа.

— Так точно!

Времени не хватало, чтобы связаться с мостиком, рассказать обо всем отцу и выдержать спор. Да и проще просить прощения, чем разрешения. В любом случае, за допуск к полетам отвечает Ли. И возражения он готов слушать только от Бумер, и то после пробного вылета.

Ли подошел к телефону — прямой связи с мостиком.

— Ди, это Аполло, — сказал он Дуалле, — ставлю в известность о тренировочном полете раптора. В связи с заменой экипажа.

— Вас поняла, Аполло, секунду, — Дуалла пропала на какое-то время, Ли даже не успел досчитать до десяти. — Коммандер вылет подтверждает.

Вот и все. Ни слова лжи. Осталось только отловить Зака. Сумеет тот надеть летный костюм за минуту?

В комнате предполетной подготовки Зака еще не было, но у входа дежурила Кара.

— Это Флэттоп, — заявила она. — Торопился, вот и шлепнулся неаккуратно. Не пилот, а водитель автобуса. К подружке спешил, а, Флэттоп?

— Не-а, — развязно усмехаясь, ответил тот, — никаких подружек. То голова болит, то еще чего. Обхожусь свой правой рукой.

Сидящие рядом Циммерман и Рейстрэк прыснули со смеху. Кара сощурилась, вся подобралась, готовая ударить, и подошла к нему вплотную. Наклонилась, касаясь своим кончиком носа его носа, и ухмыльнулась:

— В следующий раз дрочи в кабине левой, понял?

Все рассмеялись, в том числе и Флэттоп. Улыбнулся и Ли, но вмешаться не успел, увидел в коридоре Зака. Тот никуда не спешил, шел рядом с Бокси, причем оба катили перед собой небольшую тележку, оживленно что-то обсуждая.

Ли мигом вышел навстречу.

— Зак, быстро одевайся и дуй в ангар. Вылет прямо сейчас. Бумер уже на месте.

— Понял, Бокси, дальше ты сам, — Зак встрепал пацану волосы, развернулся и тут же перешел на бег.

Энтузиазм радовал. Совсем иначе Зак отнесся к своему первому вылету на вайпере.

— Хотите сэндвич, сэр? — спросил Бокси, кивая на тележку.

Ли мгновенно пришел в себя. Никаких размышлений. У него на них нет времени.

— Нет.

— Тогда я на палубу, — сообщил Бокси. — Бумер не завтракала. И механики не успели. Ой! Разрешаете?

Ли глянул на часы. Брифинг сейчас не главное.

— Минуту подожди, пойдем вместе.

Он заглянул в комнату.

— Старбак, за старшего, — он отдал приказ тоном, не допускающим возражений. — Флэттоп, пока есть время, пиши рапорт о посадке. Надеюсь, урок усвоишь и второй рапорт писать тебе не захочется. Рейстрэк, готовься к вылету.

И вышел в коридор.

— Вот теперь пошли, — обратился он к Бокси.

— А почему рапторы могут перевозить только восемь морпехов, когда гражданских могут взять десять-двенадцать человек?

Ли отстегнул табельный пистолет и дал Бокси.

— Чувствуешь вес?

Полностью заряженный он весил меньше килограмма, но руку мальчишки почти сразу оттянул вниз.

— Серьезный автоматический пистолет весит в два раза больше. Винтовка еще тяжелее. Патроны, взрывчатка G4, экипировка. Вот и получается, что один морпех весит больше одного гражданского. Мой костюм для полетов тоже весит немало.

Бокси почти остановился, побледнел и осторожно вернул пистолет назад. Ах да, Бумер же говорила, что им пришлось на Каприке стрелять по толпе беженцев, чтобы те не смогли отобрать раптор.

— Морпехом быть круто, — сказал Бокси. — Но пилотом круче. И штурманом. Бумер меня посадила на место штурмана, а не того ученого. Он сидел со всеми в тесном салоне. А я за пультом управления.

— Полностью с тобой согласен, пилотом и штурманом быть круче. И ты тоже будешь. Как только начнешь доставать до педали газа, будем тебя учить по-настоящему.

Обещание само вырвалось, но ничего плохого в нем Ли не видел. Бокси расти еще и расти, и за это время они долетят до Земли. А там видно будет. Возможно, ему понравится другая профессия. А если захочет и флот еще будет существовать, научат летать. На вайперах. Или рапторах.

В ангаре они оба направились к стоянке рапторов. Крупнее вайперов, рапторы напоминали огромных хищных птиц. Изначально их использовали для разведки и спасательных операций. Но в первой войне они оказались удобными для перевозки штурмовых групп, восемь морпехов в полной экипировке спокойно могли разместиться на борту. Сайлоны быстро обнаружили угрозу и стали сбивать в первую очередь их. Рапторы не могли маневрировать, как вайперы, и без прикрытия становились легкой добычей для рейдеров.

Рапторы снова стали переделывать. Штурман получил возможность поймать частоту управления бомбой и перехватить ее: отправить назад или взорвать. Но и этого оказалось мало, и рапторы получили свои бомбы и пушки. Выпускал их тоже штурман. Теоретически. Потому что в бою случалось всякое. Пилоту приходилось делать не свою работу, а штурману сажать раптор. К тому же не любой штурман мог переучиться и помимо основных обязанностей стать еще наводчиком и стрелком. Если пилоту везло и ему попадался золотой штурман, который мог все, то можно было не думать ни о чем, кроме вождения «автобуса». Таким штурманом был Хило, и любой другой на его месте, как бы ни старался, все равно чуть недотягивал. Оставалось только посочувствовать Циммерману, первому, кто увидел, как Бумер злилась. Бумер не приняла его, не шла на контакт и сомневалась в его силах. Ошибок Циммерман практически не совершал, разве что шутил, может, не так тонко, как Хило, но, конечно, дело было не в его профессионализме, а в том, что штурмана заменить можно, а друга нет.

В замкнутом небольшом транспорте двое взрослых людей должны не просто сработаться, они должны доверять друг другу во всем, понимать друг друга с первого взгляда и по возможности никогда не раздражать. Команда складывалась сразу, если складывалась, и чаще всего отношения перерастали в долгую и прочную дружбу.

— Бумер, к взлету готова.

На Рагнаре по приказу старпома все рапторы вооружили, и те вылетали следом за вайперами, оставаясь на всякий случай в тылу, чтобы при необходимости забрать раненых и погибших, а также отбуксировать домой сбитые истребители. Пока рапторам не приходилось вступать в бой, но поручиться, что так оно и будет дальше, Ли не мог. А значит, Зак должен попробовать себя в деле. Ли должен увидеть его в деле. И главное — Бумер должна принять или не принять его как штурмана. И на всё про всё у них меньше пятнадцати минут.

— Удачи, — коротко сказал Ли.

Шлюз на посадочной палубе открылся, и раптор мягко оторвался от палубы вертикально вверх, и полетел в космос. Еще одно отличие от истребителей: вайперы выкидывались катапультой.

Ли оставалось лишь слушать радиосвязь, мерить шагами ангар и поглядывать на часы. Переговоры пилотов выводились через колонки на всю палубу, и слышать их мог хоть последний рядовой, кнопка связи могла использоваться только шефом в крайней ситуации, когда пилоту требовалось связаться со своим механиком.

Бокси раздал механикам еду и присел на пол прямо под одной из колонок со своим сэндвичем и водой.

— Это обычный полет, — сказал ему шеф, — волноваться не о чем.

Для Бумер совершенно рядовой, но не для Зака. Проблемы со вниманием и скоростью реакции у Зака никуда не денутся, это понятно. Однако в рапторе обязанности четко делились, и для выполнения части работы, не связанной с самим полетом, Заку могло хватить его способностей. Штурману требовалось скорее умение быстро считать, чем крутить джойстик.

— Аполло, подхожу к поясу астероидов, — передала Бумер. — Цель захвачена. Подтвердите уничтожение.

— Подтверждаю, — нажимая кнопку связи, произнес Ли.

Вот сейчас и будет видно, справится Зак или нет. Вернее, слышно, потому что увидеть, попала авиабомба в астероид или нет, сможет только Бумер. Надо было все же полететь с ними на вайпере и не ждать ее рапорта.

— Цель уничтожена. Разрешите приступить к атаке на цель и уничтожение ее во время пикирования?

— Действуйте, Бумер.

Опять секунды ожидания тянулись как никогда долго, пока снова тишина не прервалась ее спокойным голосом:

— Твой новобранец молодец, КАГ. Все тарелочки наши. Пробуем запуск сигнальной ракеты и обманки.

— Хорошо. Давайте поживей. Пятнадцать минут до возможной атаки сайлонов.

— Готово, — отозвалась Бумер. — Возвращаемся.

Ли вздохнул с облегчением, повернулся и увидел Бокси. Тот поднял руку и растопырил ладонь.

— Дай пять, — сказал он.

Ли так удивился, что на самом деле дал ему пять: ударил своей ладонью об его.

— Бумер крутая, — сообщил Бокси. — И Зак тоже.

Ну, против астероида, может быть, Зак и справился. Но астероид не стреляет в ответ и никуда не спешит улететь. Астероид бояться глупо, другое дело настоящий враг. Вроде рейдера или базового корабля.

Но ничего этого вслух Ли не сказал. Ограничился только кивком.

— Да, они такие.

 

***  
О замене Циммерману Ли сказал непосредственно, в ангаре. Тот не удивился и без возражений отправился в раптор к Рейстрэк. Бумер и Зак выглядели довольными друг другом, во всяком случае, лицо у Бумер впервые за все эти дни не было кислым, когда она смотрела на Циммермана, и разговаривала она снова нормально, не переходя на крик. Уже достижение.

Заку Ли ничего не стал говорить, просто кивнул, мол, молодец, так держать. И пошел к своему вайперу.

Они все это уже делали: взлет, выход на позиции и дрейф в ожидании, пока корабли флота начнут исчезать, а сайлонов — появляться. Борт номер один в этот раз задержался на лишнюю минуту, и возвращение вайперов на «Галактику» очень напоминало бегство от рейдеров, которые красиво разделились на три звена, начиная атаку.

Узнать, что случилось с бортом номер один, Ли не успел. Кара перехватила его у трапа — как она успела выскочить из вайпера раньше него? — и оттащила под крыло. Она так сжала губы, что рот напоминал тонкую линию, и так сощурила глаза, что Ли понял сразу, о чем пойдет разговор.

— Не тут, лейтенант.

Не в ангаре посреди авиагруппы, механиков, палубных и морпехов. Слишком много ушей для горячих умов — что-что, а делиться информацией на крейсере любили.

Он пошел вперед и дошел до первой двери — общественного освежителя. Туалетные и душевые кабинки шли вдоль двух стен, напротив люка в два ряда стояли раковины. Ли открыл воду, зачерпнул ладонью и плеснул себе в лицо.

— О чем ты вообще думал? — Кара захлопнула за ними люк.

— Когда? — уточнил Ли.

— Когда решил сделать из Зака штурмана.

Кара оперлась о крайнюю раковину. Волосы на висках вспотели и приклеились к лицу. У Ли зачесались пальцы отвести их за уши.

— Он справится, — пообещал Ли, и так как Кара еще сильней сузила глаза, поправился: — Он уже справился.

— Ты же сам считал, что Заку не место во флоте.

— Ситуация изменилась. Сейчас у нас только флот и остался, Кара. А он не хуже других.

— Никто не говорит, что он хуже. Но он не ты. И не я. Его показатели всегда были на грани, Ли. И он заваливал маневры. Он вряд ли бы сдал экзамен.

Ли пожал плечами:

— Поверю на слово. Ты инструктор, а не я. Но я и не сажаю его в вайпер, Кара.

— Рапторы сильно отличаются, конечно.

— Он не пилотирует раптор. Он штурман, и пока справлялся со своими обязанностями.

— Только потому, что рапторы позади нас и с ними пока ничего серьезного не происходило! Он слабое звено, признай это. И отдавая его Бумер, ты взваливаешь большую часть работы на нее.

Ли шагнул к ней.

— Не ты отвечаешь за Зака и Бумер, Кара. А я. Тренировочный вылет прошел отлично. Бумер большая девочка. Если у нее возникли бы проблемы, она бы сказала уже.

— Бумер обожает старика. Она и слова не скажет против его сына. Другому сыну.

— Ты тоже обожаешь старика, — улыбнулся Ли. — Однако...

Кара фыркнула и шагнула ближе.

— Только не говори, что ты исключение, — Ли улыбнулся еще шире.

Они оба захихикали, и кулак Кары слабо ударил его в грудь.

— Почему ты все сводишь к шутке? Почему ты позволяешь своим подчиненным кричать на себя? Я бы на твоем месте поставила бунтаря на место, и очень жестко.

— Ну, я рад, что ты мной не командуешь.

Он глубоко вдохнул воздух, чтобы остановить смех, но Кара снова фыркнула:

— Еще бы ты был не рад.

И они опять прыснули со смеху.

 

***  
После сорокового прыжка начала сказываться усталость. Они находились на боевом посту двадцатый час, и всем уже было ясно — в ближайшее время поспать не удастся никому. Хуже того, каждый раз хотя бы один гражданский корабль задерживался с прыжком, и каждый раз рейдеры подлетали ближе.

— Так, готовимся к бою, — заявил Ли на брифинге. — Берем энергетические батончики у Бокси.

Ли показал на мальчишку, и тот, помахав рукой, кинул первую порцию прямо в пилотов. Люди оживились, вскочили с мест, и ни один батончик не упал на пол. Раздался шелест.

— Флайбой, отставить, — приказал Ли. — Потерпи до старта.

— И как я там его успею съесть?

Бокси пошел по рядам, раздавая батончики тем, кому не посчастливилось их поймать.

— Две секунды разорвать упаковку, — с места ответила Кара, принимая батончик от мальчишки и подмигивая ему. — Еще секунда засунуть батончик в рот, целиком, Флайбой, целиком. Надеть шлем и работать челюстями. У тебя будет минута, не больше, пока твой вайпер не выпулят с палубы.

— Угу, и этот батончик полезет назад.

— Лучше он, чем твой желудок, осел.

— Спасибо, лейтенант Трейс, — кивнул Ли, одновременно и поддерживая ее, и останавливая.

— Постарайся договориться с батончиком, чтобы никуда не лез, — крикнул Флэттоп, и в комнате раздались смешки.

Ли подождал немного, пока все успокоятся, и просто сказал:

— Если серьезно, то нам нужны свежие силы и ясная голова. Поэтому перед стартом сходите умойтесь, выполните физические упражнения, постарайтесь вернуться в форму своими обычными методами. В конце концов, вспомните военную школу и сессию.

— Сэр, а почему гражданские корабли стали тормозить с прыжками? — Ли не заметил, кто задал вопрос.

— Потому что никто не может заставить их экипаж сделать сто приседаний за пару минут, — блеснул Флайбой. — А все потому, что они не сдавали зачеты в военке.

— Старик может заставить и на голове стоять, если будет нужно, — не громко, но отчетливо произнесла Кара. — Если бы дело было в этом…

— Верно, лейтенант, — Ли улыбнулся непосредственно ей. — Проблема в отказах бортового оборудования. К сожалению, запас прочности на гражданских кораблях не такой, как на военных. И в режиме аварийных прыжков без перерыва работать может только «Галактика». Пока сбои единичные, но если атаки будут продолжаться, то есть большая вероятность, что разом может отказать оборудование у нескольких кораблей. И нам придется задержаться на какое-то время, пока экипажи не перезагрузят свои системы и не смогут совершить прыжок.

Пилоты начали переглядываться.

— Может быть, и хорошо немного пострелять. А то наши взлеты и посадки вгоняют меня в сон, — сообщила Кара.

Ли решил оставить ее реплику без ответа.

— Проверьте свои шасси, проверьте свои вайперы. Помните, ребята на палубе тоже устали. И за свою жизнь, за свой истребитель отвечаете вы сами. Удачи.

Как только пилоты начали расходиться, Кара подошла к Ли.

— Снова желаешь удачи?

— Удача никогда не помешает, — мягко ответил Ли. — И пока она с нами.

— Разумеется, какой по счету вылет у нас? Сорок второй? И сорок второй прыжок? Сайлоны, которые атакуют нас каждые тридцать три минуты. Это ты называешь удачей?

— Нет. То, что мы пока еще не вступали в бой. То, что я пока еще не потерял ни одного пилота, а флот ни одного корабля. То, что мы пока еще живы.

И в первую очередь жив отец, жив он, жив Зак. И жива Кара.

Кара покачала головой.

— Что же тогда у тебя считается непрухой, а, Аполло?

 

***  
Удача начала отворачиваться на сорок третьем вылете. Базовые корабли сайлонов подошли впритык к «Галактике» и мгновенно выпустили рейдеров. В этот раз боя избежать никак не получалось.

— До перехвата сорок секунд, Аполло, — Ли услышал голос брата, несколько искаженный микрофоном в шлеме. — Курс…

Курс был неважен, так как атакующих рейдеров он видел своими глазами.

— Вайперы, расходимся на ведущий-ведомый, — отреагировал Ли, — маневры на свое усмотрение. Рапторы, защита гражданских от бомб.

Он повернул голову вправо. За его крылом белел нос вайпера Кары.

— За тобой, Аполло, — тут же раздался ее голос.

Ли улыбнулся, прибавляя газу.

— Ты идешь в лоб, Аполло, — ровно сказала Кара, будто они бежали к мостику и Ли собирался в кого-то врезаться.

Разумеется, он шел в лоб. И разумеется, никакого тарана не планировал. Но объяснять времени не хватало.

— Мяч за спиной, Старбак, — вместо этого ответил он.

Это был известный маневр в «Пирамиде», когда игрок делал вид, что хочет отдать мяч бегущему справа или слева, но на самом деле отдавал тому, кто сзади. Кара играла в «Пирамиду», и она должна была понять его правильно.

Рейдер приближался, от красного огня, мерцающего влево-вправо в головной части монолитной кабины, резало в глазах. В последнюю секунду Ли свернул влево, облетая противника, и тот инстинктивно, будто бы в кабине сидел живой человек, накренился вправо, меняя курс. Ли, продолжая лететь вперед, оглянулся. Кара все выполнила идеально: пропустила рейдера и зашла сзади.

Дальше ей оставалось только нажать на гашетку.

— Как котенка, — услышал он.

Получилось просто, потому что рейдер ошибся, а они нет. Вот бы еще число рейдеров было сопоставимо с их числом.

Ему пришлось уйти влево, пропуская вперед второй рейдер, прямо под огонь Кары.

— Ты их что, лишаешь мозгов, а, Аполло? — засмеялась Кара.

— Наслаждайся, Старбак.

— Аполло, это Галактика, — вмешался строгий голос Дуаллы. — Все корабли прыгнули, кроме «Олимпийского перевозчика». Ориентировочное время перегрузки систем три минуты.

— Вас понял, Галактика.

Ли развернулся. Сизый, похожий на тушу огромного кита лайнер висел между «Галактикой» и базовым кораблем сайлонов и не думал маневрировать.

— Бумер, бери команду рапторов — и к «Перевозчику», — приказал он. — Цель — сбить все бомбы базы.

— Вас поняла, Аполло, — ответила Бумер.

— Старбак, за мной. Постреляем по банкам.

Кара довольно ответила:

— Умеешь ты развлечь девушку.

Он полетел вперед, не опуская руки с гашетки, успешно лавируя между тесными рядами рейдеров и вайперов. Существенного ущерба его стрельба не наносила, но немного помогала своим. Тем более, Кара шла следом и добавляла огня.

Они оба поднялись над «Перевозчиком», готовые перехватить все угощенье с базового корабля и не дать рейдерам атаковать рапторы.

До бомб с базового корабля оставалось около минуты, а до ближайшей группы рейдеров, заходящей на атаку, секунд тридцать, и Ли прислушался к эфиру.

— Дак, уходи в полубочку.

— У меня фуллхауз!

— Нарчо, поохотимся?

Голоса, как ни странно, звучали радостно: ни страха, ни боли, ни отчаяния Ли не слышал. Азарт и восторг — все то же, что шло и от Кары. Видимо, суточное дежурство в режиме «взлет-посадка» достало всех.

— Ди, у нас есть потери? — спросил он у Дуаллы.

— Пока нет, Аполло.

— Поиграем в гончих Артемиды, Аполло? — предложила Кара, привлекая его к ближайшей паре рейдеров.

— Ухожу вправо, Старбак.

— Кто бы сомневался.

Ли повернул и по дуге полетел вперед, уходя с прямой линии атаки. Кара повернула в другую сторону. Судя по монитору, им удались две одинаковые полуокружности — если бы еще существовали колонии, их бы уже вербовали в авиа-акробатику: на одной скорости, на одном уровне и с одним ускорением они зашли ведомому рейдеру за спину и сняли его парой выстрелов.

Ведущий рейдер резко ушел вверх, развернулся, пикируя, и попытался втиснуться между Ли и Карой.

— Я отвлекаю, ты забиваешь, — сказал Ли Каре.

Это не было ни приказом, ни вопросом. Каре было проще зайти на атаку, пока Ли изображал из себя глупую мишень.

Они выстроились в одну линию: Ли, рейдер и Кара. Но в тот момент, когда Ли ждал огня, одна из бомб раптора отклонилась от курса, как раз в его сторону. Ли вильнул, пропуская ее в рейдера, подставляя правый бок под одну из пушек Кары, и ее снаряды застучали по его корпусу, вынуждая маневрировать. Ракета же чиркнула по корпусу рейдера, не причинив никакого ущерба, и отправилась к Каре.

— Фрак! — вырвалось у нее.

— Ножницы, Кара.

Они полетели друг к другу пересекающимися спиралями, переворачиваясь, несколько раз сбивая бомбу с цели, пока ее не разорвало на достаточном расстоянии от них.

Они потеряли в скорости, а рейдер ушел в отрыв, приближаясь к рапторам.

— Рейстрэк, — раздался голос Бумер, привлекая внимание Ли, — уходи хвостом вперед.

Раптор Рейстрэк развернулся и медленно начал уходить с линии огня. Но рейдера интересовал не он.

— Аполло! — крикнула Кара. Но он сам все видел. Раптор Рейстрэк преграждал путь к двигателям «Перевозчика», и теперь рейдеру никто не мешал подбить их.

И они с Карой были далеко. Ближе всех только Бумер и Зак.

— Бумер, это Аполло. Не дайте рейдеру подойти к «Перевозчику».

Он выжимал газ, и Кара тоже, но они все равно не успевали. Впереди рейдер поливал огнем раптор, который пытался маневрировать, чтобы подставлять как можно меньше частей под обстрел. Бумер крутила его, реагируя на любой поворот врага, который пытался зайти то с одного бока, то с другого. У Зака не было шанса выпустить бомбу, потому что Бумер не могла на десятки секунд зависнуть на месте и дать ему возможность хорошенько прицелиться и не попасть в «Перевозчик».

— Броня долго не выдержит, Аполло, — вырвалось у нее.

Если бы с ней был Хило, то Ли отдал бы ей приказ остановиться и атаковать рейдер. А может быть, она и сама бы выбрала атаку, а не уклонение, и потерпела бы десять-двадцать секунд огня, пока штурман высылает бомбу. Но с ней в рапторе находился Зак.

Убрать их с огня? Но успеют ли они перестроиться и выпустить бомбу до того, как рейдер уничтожит двигатели «Перевозчика»? Что случится, если тот не сможет прыгнуть? Или если рейдер его взорвет? На «Перевозчике» не меньше тысячи человек.

Сможет ли Бумер, продолжая маневрировать, дождаться их?

Нет, ждать не выход. Лучше атаковать, шансов больше.

Ли потянулся к кнопке связи, но сказать ничего не успел: «Перевозчик» вздрогнул, как пришпоренная лошадь, и пропал, оставляя после себя только мерцание.

И тут же раздался голос Дуаллы:

— Аполло, это Галактика, всем выйти из боя.

— Вас понял, — Ли переключился на отдельную частоту: — Бумер, домой.

— Принято.

Раптор развернулся и полетел к «Галактике», петляя, поднимаясь вверх и вниз, очень стараясь сбросить с себя рейдера, явно желавшего достать рыбу помельче, если сорвалась крупная.

— Всем вайперам, — по общему каналу передал Ли, — это Аполло, немедленно выйти из боя.

— Гончие Артемиды? — спросила Кара, возвращая его к раптору Бумер.

Они зашли вместе сзади рейдера, с левого и правого бока. И одновременно открыли огонь.

— Спасибо, Аполло, спасибо, Старбак, — выдохнула с явным облегчением Бумер, выравнивая курс.

Рейдер не взорвался, не загорелся, он всего лишь замедлился и отклонился в сторону. Но добить его они не успели. Сверху, ровно на двенадцать часов, на них шли шесть противников.

— Вниз, Старбак.

Их вайперы рухнули вертикально вниз, слишком далеко, чтобы рейдеры могли достать их своим огнем. Больше Ли ничего не говорил, он шел впереди и изредка бросал взгляд на монитор или из кабины и каждый раз видел либо синюю светящуюся точку на приборной панели — вайпер Кары, либо справа нос ее истребителя.

Набирая высоту, он перевернулся, и пристяжные ремни больно дернули, но удержали его от удара о фонарь. И он, и Кара благодаря этому маневру проскочили атакующую группу и успешно добрались до крейсера, но чтобы попасть в шлюз, пришлось выполнить боевой разворот, со всеми его перегрузками. Вплоть до черных точек перед глазами и звоном в ушах.

 

***  
Спина и шея казались каменными, а в кончиках пальцев покалывало. Ли заторможенно смотрел, как к вайперу приставили два трапа, как старшина Тирол отодвинул стекло, а с другой стороны рядовой Санчес отсоединил шлем и снял воротник. Старшина Тирол передал карту обязательных проверок, и Ли попытался заполнить ее и расписаться, не сняв перчаток. Естественно, неудачно.

Когда он спустился вниз, его догнало всё, что он должен был испытать в бою. Всё, что испытывали другие: страх, злость, радость, эйфория. Так накатывает гром после вспышек молнии, когда эпицентр грозы далеко. Внезапный, резкий оглушающий звук посреди спокойной ночи.

Эйфория текла по нему, поднимаясь от кончиков пальцев по рукам, обхватывала сведенные мышцы спины и шеи и ударяла в голову, как хорошее игристое вино. Тело потряхивало, и приходилось прикладывать усилия, чтобы его не качало при ходьбе.

Кара стояла внизу, с мокрыми взъерошенными волосами, и смеялась вместе с Келли и Просна.

— Эх, — сзади вздохнул старшина Тирол, — как же вы, капитан, подставились под сайлона.

Ли чуть повернул голову, скосил глаза, не желая выпускать Кару из вида, и все же отреагировал на своего механика.

Старшина Тирол гладил ладонью его седьмой вайпер, лаская пальцами все неровности, которые оставили снаряды Кары.

— Это не сайлон, — ответил Ли, чувствуя, что не может удержаться от широкой улыбки, — это лейтенант Трейс лизнула мой правый бок.

Санчес прыснул, но Ли плевать хотел на него. Кара повернулась, и всё, о чем он мог думать — как подойти и уткнуться губами между щекой и ухом, туда, где височная прядь скрывала маленькую родинку.

И надо поздравить Зака. Это был не только его третий вылет, если считать тренировочный, но и первый боевой вылет. И он справился.

Если бы Ли мог разделиться, то одна его часть отправилась бы к Каре, а другая к раптору Бумер. Поэтому он остался стоять на месте.

Кара подошла сама, и он обнял ее.

— Отличная охота, Аполло, — она обхватила руками его шею. — Знала бы, что с тобой летать еще приятней, чем…

Она виновато остановилась, и он воспользовался этим — наклонился и поцеловал ее. Прямо посреди ангара, авиагруппы, палубных.

В академии часто рассказывали, что слетанность в паре — это долгие часы тренировок, это полное взаимопонимание и доверие и это большая удача. И почувствовать слетанность — то же самое, что почувствовать на вкус счастье.

Счастье ощущалось легким свежим морским бризом родной Каприки и чистым воздухом после грозы, насыщенным кислородом.

— Коммандер на палубе.

Они с трудом оторвались друг от друга и вытянулись по стойке смирно. Отец выглядел усталым, и его взгляд не предвещал ничего хорошего.

— Капитан, какие потери?

Ли растерянно оглянулся. Домой вернулись все птички, без явных повреждений: подпаленные, с копотью и следами от снарядов, относительно целые — значит, все пилоты живы. Теоретически. С большой вероятностью.

Ли встретился взглядом со старшиной Тиролом.

«Фалкон, — беззвучно подсказал тот. — Ранение».

— Говорите, старшина, — приказал отец.

— Лейтенант Фалкон не очень удачно вышел из боя, сэр. Попал под огонь. Отправлен в лазарет с ожогами.

— Вольно. Благодарю, шеф, — отец кивнул старшине Тиролу, а Ли смерил взглядом. — Капитан Адама, следуйте за мной.

Ничего страшного не случилось. Просто Ли ждет очередная лекция об его обязанностях. Но следующие слова заставили желудок сжаться, а кончики пальцев — похолодеть.

— И лейтенанта Трейс прихватите с собой.

 

***  
Они шли по А-образным коридорам к каюте отца: впереди отец, сзади они вдвоем с Карой, на минимальном расстоянии, но нога в ногу, плечо к плечу. Ли смотрел на прямую спину отца и думать не хотел о предстоящем разговоре. Кажется, у Кары сейчас будет возможность выяснить, что Ли считает непрухой.

У люка дежурила Дуалла со стопкой бумаг, и они получили отсрочку, пока отец подписывал документ за документом.

Дуалла улыбнулась им обоим, не решаясь сказать ничего лишнего, и ушла, а они двинулись дальше, внутрь каюты.

Отец пропустил их вперед, закрыл люк.

— Я очень разочарован, — произнес он.

Прошелся по каюте, обогнул стол и сел в кресло. Им оставалось стоять, как зеленым кадетам, которых вызвал сержант обломать прыть и научить уму-разуму.

— Я хотел вас поздравить с успешным вылетом, приготовил речь об образцовых офицерах…

Ли отвел глаза, мельком глянув на Кару. Она стояла бледная, закусив губу. Если он с отцом давно не ладил, то у нее отношения с ним за два года службы сложились очень теплые. И конечно, она не знала, каким мог быть коммандер Уильям Адама.

— Вместо того чтобы выполнить свой долг командира и первым делом выяснить всё о людях, за которых ты отвечаешь, ты ведешь себя недостойно своему званию. Недостойно по отношению к лейтенанту Трейс, к подчиненным, к экипажу «Галактики» и ко мне, к своему командиру.

Палец отца ткнул в сторону Ли.

— Но я разочарован не только как твой командир. В первую очередь я разочарован как твой отец. Ты недостойно повел себя по отношению к брату. Я считал Зака избалованным ребенком. Очевидно, я ошибся. Избалованный и распущенный — ты.

— Сэр… — попыталась вмешаться Кара.

Напрасно, потому что отец моментально переключился на нее и осек взглядом.

— Я помню, что ты сказала мне, когда Зак не явился на выпускной экзамен, — медленно проговорил он. — Что это твоя вина. Что он тебя застал с одним из бывших выпускников, гордостью академии… тогда я не понял, но, кажется, сейчас слова обретают другой смысл, да? Как и поступок сына. Ответь, с кем тебя застал Зак?

Кара опустила голову.

— Я хотел тебя назвать дочерью, я доверял тебе, Кара. Больше не могу. Ты раковая опухоль, разъедающая семью.

— Отец! — не вытерпел Ли.

— Молчи. Не смей меня так называть! — отец жестко глянул на него. — У меня лишь один сын. У меня не может быть безответственного сына, который поступает бесчестно, а потом сваливает вину на других. Что ты мне твердил все эти два года? Ты винил меня и даже не пытался оправдать брата. Ты позволил считать его капризным ребенком.

В горле ощущался комок. Пальцы дрожали от невозможности сомкнуться в кулак. Все, что Ли мог себе позволить, — плотно сжать зубы и задрать подбородок. И чуть плечом оттеснить Кару. Огонь на себя — ну как будто это впервой.

Взгляд его упал на фотографию, которая стояла в рамке на столе отца. Повернутая лицом к вошедшим, конечно, а не к тому, кто сидел в кресле. Точно такая же показуха, как на пресс-конференции, перед церемонией списания крейсера, когда журналисты заставили его сняться вместе с отцом. Заставили обняться и даже улыбаться. И у отца получилось улыбнуться, а вот у Ли нет.

Эту фотографию сняли сто лет назад, в один из тех редких дней, когда коммандер Адама взял восьмилетнего Ли и шестилетнего Зака на космодром показать вайперы. Они и стояли у одного из них, модели «Марк V». Дружная семья, папа и два сына, счастливые на фоне белого корпуса истребителя.

Тогда отца повысили до коммандера и дали ему новый крейсер «Валькирию», и он развелся с матерью. Он и до этого дома появлялся нечасто, но после развода… после развода они практически перестали видеться. Конечно, оставались звонки и письма, но разве это могло заменить и вообще как-то компенсировать? Тем более когда все общение сводилось к нотациям и приказам.

Тогда огонь на себя брал Ли и прикрывал Зака. От нотаций отца, от его тотального отсутствия. И от матери, у которой стали сдавать нервы, и она принялась лечить их выпивкой чуть больше, чем требовалось.

— …ты не подчинился мне, своему главнокомандующему, — продолжал говорить отец, — когда я отдал приказ всем кораблям немедленно прыгать к Рагнару, ты устранился, сделал вид, что на борту номер один действуют какие-то другие правила, а не устав флота. Ты подверг всех гражданских опасности, и если бы я не считал тебя погибшим, то ты бы ответил за неподчинение приказу. Я позволил взять верх отцу, а не командиру, тебя назначили командиром авиагруппы без должного опыта и с большим кредитом доверия, и чем ты ответил? Своей некомпетентностью?

Это все было несправедливо, и отец, возможно, еще пожалеет о словах, сказанных сгоряча. Вот только Ли вряд ли об этом узнает: коммандер Адама не считал нужным хвалить сына или извиняться. Сколько Ли себя помнил, правильное поведение считалось должным, внимание уделялось только недостаткам. Третий в академии? А почему не первый? Вечное «ты должен лучше, вперед, выше, дальше».

— Если ты хочешь остаться капитаном, тебе нужно научиться ценить устав. Ясно?

— Так точно, сэр.

— Свободны. Оба вон отсюда.

 

***  
Люк захлопнулся, и в коридоре остались только они и два невозмутимых морпеха. Старшина корабельной охраны распорядилась об охране важных объектов с тех самых пор, как начались атаки сайлонов. А отец, конечно, забыл и в гневе не стал понижать голос. У выволочки были свидетели. И как только они сменятся, слух пойдет по кораблю.

Поэтому только отойдя на несколько метров, Ли обратился к Каре:

— Не бери в голову…

Кара цокнула языком, и Ли осекся. Да и не мог он ничего ей обещать. Самое страшное они уже пережили, дальше с коммандером будет легче ладить. Но вряд ли он может ей обещать, что его отец снова потеплеет к ней и снова будет видеть в ней свою дочь. Не факт, что отец потеплеет к нему. Не факт, что хоть когда-то он вообще любил Ли как самого Ли, а не сына Кэролэнн.

Эта была простая история. Он любил ее, а она не очень. И поженились они только потому, что она залетела. Через четыре месяца родился Ли.

— Кара, всё, что он нам сказал, не имеет значения. Я долго был хорошим сыном, а оно того не стоило. Если ему не нравится наш выбор, это его проблемы.

— С таким подходом проблемы будут у тебя, — она покусала губу. — Несправедливо, если тебя снимут с должности… ты, конечно, ужасный КАГ, но…

— Меня это не волнует. Я вообще не собирался оставаться во флоте. И быть КАГом никогда не мечтал.

— Зачем же ты согласился?

Потому что никто его не спрашивал, а он позволял распоряжаться другим. Потому что привык быть полезным и думать о других.

— Я никогда не мог никому отказать, Кара.

— Кроме меня.

— Особенно тебе.

Они притормозили у входа в комнату предполетной подготовки. Кара положила голову ему на плечо. И он ее обнял.

— Как ты думаешь, — спросила она, — мы доживем до Земли?

Каждый их вылет мог стать последним. Каждая атака сайлонов могла пресечь их жизни. И мастерства может оказаться недостаточно. Любой пилот на войне — смертник. Об этом не нужно говорить, это и так все понимают, иначе не возникали бы ритуалы на удачу. Как и новый ритуал — коснуться фотографии с защитником Арилона.

Ли не стал ничего этого произносить вслух.

— Ты не мог не думать о Земле. Все на крейсере мечтают о Земле, о будущем…

— Ну, будущее слишком переоценивают, — он отстранился. — Готова? Идем?

Кара кивнула, и они вместе открыли люк.

Брифинг пришлось проводить в сжатые сроки. Обсудив поломки, Ли вернулся к случаю с Фалконом.

— Проблема Фалкона, — зевнул Бишоп, — в том, что он не остался в бою.

— Проблема не остаться в бою, придурок, а выйти из него, — буркнула Кара.

— Вот об этом и поговорим, — подхватил Ли. — О том, как правильно выйти из боя.

Десять минут до вылета, тринадцать минут до атаки. Поговорить — это явное преувеличение.

Тем более что о главном Ли еще не поговорил. С Заком.

 

***  
Зака он отловил на палубе. После окончания брифинга тот резво вскочил и побежал на предполетный осмотр. Ли догнал его только у раптора.

— А где Бумер? — спросил Ли.

Зак сверял с картой системы раптора.

— Повела Бокси в кубрик, спать. Скоро вернется. А что от тебя хотел отец?

— Сейчас это неважно, Зак. Я хотел тебе передать это…

Ли протянул значок штурмана: крылья были похожи на его, но отличались цветом. Зак повернулся и покраснел.

— Но я… я… — Зак смотрел то на значок, то на Ли, вверх-вниз.

Он выглядел ошеломленным.

— Ты побывал в своем первом боевом вылете, ты побывал в настоящем бою. Я думаю, что ты можешь считать себя полноценным младшим лейтенантом. Бумаги я оформлю в следующую передышку.

— Я справился? — спросил Зак.

Он недоверчиво покачал головой, но углы его рта дрогнули, расплываясь в широчайшей улыбке.

— Ты справился, — подтвердил Ли.

— Точно? — Зак схватил его за руку. — Ты не жалеешь, что дал уговорить себя?

Ли улыбнулся в ответ.

— Когда вспоминаю, как вас чуть не разнесли в пыль, очень жалею.

Шутка вышла совсем не смешной. Он вспомнил, как на секунду замешкался, думая, не убрать ли раптор Бумер с линии огня. И плюнуть на тысячу с чем-то человек в «Перевозчике».

Но улыбку с лица не согнал и бодро продолжил:

— Ты прав, на борту раптора от тебя больше пользы.

Ли наколол значок на костюм Зака. Тот обнял его.

— Я тебя не подведу.

— Не сомневаюсь.

— Я сомневаюсь, — раздался голос Кары.

Оба брата повернулись, так и не убрав руки с плеч друг друга. Она стояла рядом с ними со шлемом в руке и недовольно хмурилась.

— Если бы не Зак, Бумер бы пошла в атаку. Признай, Ли, ты сам бы отправил ее в атаку…

Ли усмехнулся:

— Я собирался отдать именно такой приказ, но это не понадобилось.

— А бомба, которая полетела в тебя, а не в сторону снарядов сайлонов? Из-за которой мы не побили рейдера?

— Кара, ты предвзята, — мягко, как мог, произнес Ли, отпуская Зака и делая шаг к ней. — Мы еще не смотрели видео, это мог быть любой из пяти рапторов.

— Нет, Ли, она права, — произнес Зак громче, чем требовалось. — Это я ее выпустил и потерял.

— О чем я и говорю. Зак не пилот. И никогда им не был.

— Неужели? — Зак тоже шагнул к ней. — А когда я учился в академии, ты говорила другое. Хвалила. Говорила, что у меня в крови умение летать. Даже допустила до экзамена с первого раза.

— Потому что позволила личному взять вверх над профессиональным! И мои ошибки повторять не стоит.

— Как интересно, — произнес Зак. — То есть ты выпустила меня на экзамен, который я бы завалил?

— Ты бы не прошел маневры, Зак. Без вариантов. Ты не чувствовал истребитель и побаивался его.

— Зачем ты тогда подбадривала меня, когда я писал отцу и приглашал его на выпускной?

Они оба стояли и кричали, и как их заставить замолчать, примирить, Ли не мог придумать. Он не мог даже вставить ни слова.

— Затем, Зак, что я тебя любила. Собиралась зачесть экзамен при любом раскладе. И это неправильно! Я была дурой, я думала, что если мне легко дается, то и другим тоже. Потом, ты же Адама, черт тебя побери!

— Очень удобно оправдывать все любовью, Кара. Особенно ложь, — Зак поднялся назад в раптор. — Сожалею, Ли, что вообще тебя с ней познакомил.

— Пошли, — Ли схватил Кару за руку и потащил от раптора, потому что она не собиралась оставлять реплику Зака без ответа. — Не надо. Я понимаю. Ты волнуешься за него. Согласен, что истребитель из Зака не выйдет. Но насчет штурмана, думаю, все получится.

— Этого мало, Ли. У нас там война, а не игра в войну. И я волнуюсь не за него, а за тебя. Если с ним что-то случится, ты себе не простишь!

— Минута до взлета, капитан, — к Ли обратился старшина Тирол.

— Потом поговорим, — бросил он Каре, расписываясь у Тирола на планшете, и побежал к трапу.

Кара сделала несколько шагов к своему вайперу, но остановилась.

— Я неудачница, Ли. И тебе стоит держаться от меня подальше. Твой отец был прав, я раковая опухоль, я разрушаю все вокруг и я приношу несчастье.

Она стояла внизу, с бледным лицом, ссутулившись, и Ли не мог не подбодрить ее.

— И как долго ты их приносишь? Согласен на всю жизнь, не меньше.

И подмигнул. Кара невольно улыбнулось. И он, немного успокоенный, полез в свой вайпер.

***  
Сорок четвертый вылет обошелся без происшествий. Ли благодарил всех богов Кобола, в которых никогда не верил, потому что боялся странного блеска глаз Кары, боялся ее отчаяния. Слова Зака и отца могли сорвать последние предохранители, а ведь она и до этого не особо заботилась о самосохранении.

После пятьдесят второго прыжка случилась потасовка между Бишопом и палубным связистом, их моментально разняли старшина Тирол и Дак, а доктор Коттл распорядился вколоть обоим успокоительного. На пятьдесят третий вылет они пошли без двух пилотов — Фалкон все еще восстанавливал обожженные руки в лазарете, и Бишопу дали час передышки. На шестидесятом вылете нервы сдали у Кетмена.

Шли третьи сутки без сна. Третьи сутки, как он не снимал летного костюма и курсировал между комнатой предполетной подготовки, ангаром и кабиной вайпера.

— Ты колешься, — сказала Кара, когда они сидели в креслах и смотрели видео с вайпера Фьюззи.

По идее, они должны были разбирать ошибки: Фьюззи сел на палубу только со второго раза, во время первого захода он зашел на слишком крутую глиссаду, и стоило бы понять причины.

На деле половина состава дремала. И они сами задремали: голова Кары склонилась к его голове, они прижались к другу, и ее щека уткнулась ему в подбородок.

— Признайся, это первый раз, когда у тебя щетина? — фыркнула Кара.

— Это первый раз, когда я три дня обхожусь без душа. Это вообще первый раз…

Первый раз, когда я долго не сплю. Первый раз, когда на войне. Первый раз, когда в летном костюме неудобно, холодно в кабине, жарко на борту «Галактики».

— Ты просто никогда не попадал на гауптвахту, Аполло.

— Мечтаю о душе, — признался Зак, плюхаясь в кресло слева от Ли. — Как вы носите эти костюмы? У меня зудит во всех местах и постоянно хочется чесаться.

Кара демонстративно выпрямилась и уставилась на экран. Ли жалел, что она отстранилась от него, но Зак подошел к ним сам, первым заговорил — и это дорогого стоило.

— Как ты? — спросил его Ли.

— Хочу спать, как и все, — пожал плечами Зак. — Бумер, кстати, выглядит лучше остальных. А Бокси теперь дежурит в ангаре и помогает шефу. Так что, Ли, еще чуть-чуть — и ты потеряешь своего пилота.

Мешки под глазами, засаленные волосы, усталая улыбка — наверное, вид у Ли был такой же, как и у брата. Неудивительно.

— Ты тоже, как и Бумер, кажешься свежим. В чем секрет, капитан?

— Он считает, — пробормотала Кара.

— Прости, не расслышал, — без всякой злобы произнес Зак.

Кара повернула голову.

— Аполло ведет счет прыжков и вылетов. Ему нужно что-то контролировать, вот он и считает. Какой у нас будет сейчас вылет, а, Аполло?

— Сто двадцать третий, — ответил он моментально и без запинки.

Кара махнула рукой, мол, видишь, я же говорила.

— Он тебе еще и скажет, какие у нас сутки на боевом посту, какое сегодня число и который сейчас час.

Ли хотелось ответить, что она преувеличивает, но понял, что действительно знает, какой сейчас день и сколько времени. И ему для этого не нужно ничего высчитывать.

— Ничего плохого в этом нет, Кара, — улыбнулся он. — Кто-то из вас всех должен же знать, пришло время ужинать или завтракать.

Его способ не сойти с ума — продолжать делать то, что он делал раньше.

— В этом весь ты. Оставайся собой, — Кара поддела его локтем.

— Кара! — вырвалось у него.

— Я же не сильно…

— Что? — он отмахнулся, действительно не понимая, чего это она заговорила извиняющимся тоном. — Отмотай назад, секунд десять-пятнадцать. Смотри на сопла.

Она прищурилась, разглядывая видео с большим вниманием. Зак тоже повернул голову к экрану.

— Фрак! — выругалась Кара. — Осел безмозглый.

— Что вы там увидели? — заинтересовался Зак.

Ли тяжело вздохнул.

— Фьюззи перед заходом на посадку врубил форсаж.

— Идиот! Вместо того чтобы убрать тягу и скинуть скорость, он врубил форсаж.

— И вы поняли это по соплам?

— По пламени, сам посмотри, как оно изменилось, — Ли прокрутил видео на тот момент, когда вайпер Фьюззи приближался к крейсеру. — Сейчас струя раскаленного газа равномерно синяя. А вот когда он пойдет на посадку, струя станет полосатой. Вот смотри, светлые кольца.

— Пойдешь откусывать ему голову? — хмыкнул Зак.

— Да, надо бы…

Ему совсем не хотелось вставать с кресла и идти в ангар искать Фьюззи. Но кто его спрашивал о желаниях?

 

***  
На четвертые сутки Ли ощутил, что у него открылось второе дыхание. Все спорилось и ничего не раздражало. Может быть, ему стоило застрять на военном крейсере, стоило выжить, чтобы понять — сейчас он по-настоящему живет: полноценно и так, как ему хочется.

Состояние напоминало легкое опьянение, и сайлоны начали казаться досадными насекомыми. Кара летала рядом с ним, брат был под рукой, а отец не лез с нравоучениями и желанием наводить мосты. Идеально, такого он никогда бы не смог нафантазировать.

Однако записи с вайпера показали, что его легкость — иллюзорна. Что он начал ошибаться, что медленнее реагировал на опасность, что на самом-то деле вел себя, будто пропустил пару стаканов леонисского вина.

Интересно, как держались сайлоны? Те из них, которые не отличались от людей. Им тоже требовались еда и сон? Они тоже могли уставать? Этим объясняется небольшое число потерь — без смертей — среди истребителей? Или люди совершенствовались чуть быстрее машин и поэтому пока вели в счете? Люди умеют учиться.

— Помнишь, как ты учил меня плавать?

Зак сидел на полу своего раптора — ноги свешены, ботинки еле достают до палубы — и ел сухой паек: хлебцы и безвкусный искусственный бекон.

— Я тогда не мог дождаться лета и нашей поездки на море.

— Ты пытался научиться плавать в ванне, — рассмеялся Ли. — Бестолково молотил руками и ногами, нахлебался воды.

И мама потом целый час ее убирала.

— Хотел бы я снова оказаться там, — Зак прикрыл глаза. — Свежий бриз, шум волн, запах йода. И солнце… как бы я хотел снова увидеть солнце.

Ли воочию увидел пляж Посейдона, пустой и тихий, без обычной сутолоки и гама. Ему показалось, что он чувствует запах йода и водорослей, касается ногами мокрой гладкой гальки и несмотря на темные очки слепнет от солнца, стоит только поднять голову.

— Да, я бы тоже…

Сколько может не спать человек? Неделю? Десять суток?

— Как вы это едите, — жалобно простонала Келли, то есть сержант Хендерсон, и плевать ей было на субординацию и устав. — Меня тошнит. От пайков, от прыжков и атак каждые тридцать три минуты.

— Поспи двадцать минут, — ответил ей Зак, — вот тут, прямо в рапторе, никто не увидит.

Ли ощутил, что у него дернулась правая бровь. Как это никто? А он не в счет?

— У меня предполетная проверка, — чуть не разревелась Келли, — вайпер Старбак, раптор Флэттопа и твой.

— Я проверю и заполню карты, — Зак протянул руку, — давай. Все равно нечем заняться, а если я ничем не займусь, то усну. И потом меня уже не разбудишь. Даже если по ангару будут бегать центурионы и охотиться на людей.

— Но шеф…. — попыталась запротестовать Келли.

— Шеф занят разбитым вайпером, а если он освободится, ему будет интересен кое-кто другой, а не ты, — Зак подмигнул ей.

Он ловко вскочил на ноги, смял пакет с пайком и закинул под кресло штурмана, отчего Ли поперхнулся, но решил промолчать.

— Не возражаете, капитан? — Зак отодвинул его, забрал у Келли планшет и помог ей подняться на борт. — Через двадцать минуту разбужу.

Им всем нужно было поспать. Полноценно, а не двадцать минут.

Зак обошел свой раптор, и Ли бездумно зашагал за ним следом.

— Я слышал, — заполняя карту проверок, проговорил Зак, — что депрессию лечат депривацией сна.

— А я читал, — отозвался Ли, — что при нарушении сна как раз и начинается депрессия.

— Это не мой случай, — ответил Зак, и дальше предполетная проверка не дала им продолжить разговор.

Действительно, они все были на грани. Недостаток сна сказывался по-разному. Кто-то горстями пил таблетки от головной боли. Кого-то тошнило. У кого-то сдавали нервы. Но с Ли все было в порядке. С Заком. Даже с Карой — настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно. Старшина Тирол продолжал ремонтировать вайперы и латать рапторы и казался почти нормальным, даже выглядел нормально — ну, как может выглядеть человек после небольшого похмелья. Не сдавалась и Бумер.

А вот на «Страйкере», небольшом научном судне, один из лаборантов сдался — проглотил какой-то химикат.

Сколько еще человек опустит руки, прежде чем командный мостик таки решит перехватить инициативу у сайлонов?

***  
На пятые сутки на очередном брифинге Ли запнулся. За пять суток он произнес столько речей, сколько, наверное, ни один КАГ не произносил за всю службу. Он просто не знал, что еще говорить своим людям.

Несколько пилотов лежали на полу, прислонившись к стенке. Они даже не старались открыть глаза. В первом ряду сидели Зак, Бумер, Кара, Рейстрэк и Флэттоп. Они очень старались слушать, что Ли говорил, но усталость брала и их.

— Ладно, — обрубил сам себя Ли, — мы уже все это проходили двести тридцать семь раз. Вы в курсе, как нужно действовать. Никаких ошибок! Давайте доживем до двести тридцать восьмого раза. Удачи вам и будьте осторожнее!

Он первым вышел из комнаты, едва взглянув на талисман авиагруппы — защитника Арилона.

В коридоре он столкнулся с курьером — теперь с отцом они общались только так.

— Распоряжение старпома, сэр, — козырнул тот, передавая Ли бумагу с приказом.

«Обеспечить и строго проконтролировать среди подчиненных прием препаратов, стимулирующих нервную деятельность…»

Стимуляторы? Полковник Тай не шутит? И сколько они протянут на них? День-два-три? А что потом будут делать, когда препарат закончит действие и люди просто упадут?

И это весь гениальный план руководства? Накачать всех гребаными стимуляторами? И продолжать надеяться, что в следующий раз сайлоны отстанут?

Как бы Ли ни злился, саботировать приказ он не стал. Послушно сходил в лазарет, взял на своих людей под роспись несколько флаконов с таблетками. В ангаре обошел всех и каждого заставил принять препарат прямо у него на глазах.

С Карой возникли проблемы. Она отказалась наотрез.

— Ни за что! — резко и громко отозвалась она, стоило только Ли заикнуться о приказе. — Я не летаю на стимуляторах! Они притупляют рефлексы и мозги!

Ли очень пытался говорить спокойно, но у него впервые не получалось:

— Наши реакции уже притуплены!

— Поэтому давай сделаем еще хуже!

Они стояли в центре ангара и говорили на повышенных тонах, не заботясь о посторонних ушах. Келли замерла на месте, старшина Тирол отвернулся. Все остальные случайные свидетели постарались отодвинуться подальше.

— Ты отлично стреляешь и летаешь, но ни фрака не понимаешь в фармакологии! Препарат действует не так!

Он был готов процитировать как, и Кара знала, что он может. Поэтому быстро пресекла его попытку:

— Почему мы вообще об этом спорим?!

— Понятия не имею.

— Ты командир, вот и действуй!

— Что, черт тебя дери, это значит?

Кара стремительно подошла к нему.

— Ты ведешь себя как наш лучший друг, а не как командир. Что за пожелание быть осторожнее?

— Мне нужно было сказать «идите и умрите в бою»?

— Да! Именно это! Пилоты вайперов — ходячие покойники. Их дело убивать и умирать, а не выживать. Идите и принесите мне пару мертвых сайлонов, салаги! Вот что ты должен был сказать. Хорошей охоты, солдаты! А не удачи.

Они стояли вплотную друг к другу.

— Паршивый из тебя КАГ, Ли, — усмехнулась она. — Почему ты вообще меня слушаешь? Твой подчиненный бунтует. Что ты должен делать? Дать пинка под зад и заставить жрать эти гребаные таблетки.

Ли потряс флаконом. Он представил себе эту картину и улыбнулся. Раздражение как рукой сняло.

— Ну так что, лейтенант, — тихо произнес он. — Мне дать вам пинка под зад или вы сами их будете есть?

Кара лениво улыбнулась ему, превращая его вопрос в нечто непристойное. Но в ответ шутливо козырнула:

— Сама, сэр. Так точно, сэр.

Ли высыпал на ладонь четыре таблетки. Две взял сам, оставшиеся две взяла Кара.

— Так держать.

Она закинула таблетки в рот и сглотнула. Кара стояла перед ним бледная и на взводе. У нее покраснели белки глаз, как и у всех, налились под глазами мешки, и хотя она старалась держаться, она впервые казалась хрупкой, надави — сломаешь.

Ли дрогнул, не выдержал. Шагнул к ней. Коснулся губами виска.

— Будь осторожней, — прошептал он ей на ухо, прежде чем отойти к своему вайперу. — И знай, я твой лучший друг и я люблю тебя.

Он паршивый командир, да. Ему тоже хочется отвести душу криком: пойти на мостик и вынудить старпома и отца прекратить бегство и проявить инициативу.

Но он, не говоря больше ни слова, отстранится от Кары и пойдет к своему трапу. У каждого своя зона ответственности. На мостике одна, в кабине вайпера другая. А поспать они еще успеют. На том свете.

 

***  
Ли никогда не доверял предчувствиям и суевериям, но сейчас разворачивался самый страшный кошмар, и он ничего не мог поделать.

Двести тридцать восьмой прыжок затягивался. Семь гражданских кораблей не смогло прыгнуть, и им пришлось снова вступить в бой. Первая партия рейдеров с ближайшего базового корабля добралась до них, и расклад вышел два к одному. Ли с Карой успешно вывели из строя одного и пытались зайти в зону поражения другого, не попав под огонь оставшихся противников.

— Галактика, это Бумер, — услышал Ли, безуспешно стреляя по рейдеру, — к нам на перехват идут восемь рейдеров.

— Иду на помощь, Бумер, — отозвалась Кара. — Аполло справится без меня.

И вышла из боя.

Ему хотелось крикнуть: «Что ты творишь, Кара?» Восемь против одного. Это самоубийство — сражаться без ведомого, без того, кто прикроет спину.

Ему срочно нужно было разделаться со своими противниками и полететь за ней. Но не получалось. То ли его реакции сильно замедлились, то ли рейдеры стали чуть проворней, но он мазал мимо цели. Но и его противники тоже не были точны — или он стал быстрее ускользать от них. Бессмысленный бой — трое против одного, все целы и целиком заняты собой.

Ли крутил джойстик, жал на гашетку, слушал радио и молился, хотя не верил ни в одного из богов, чтобы не сбылось, минуло их все, чего он боялся.

— Старбак, это Бумер, отойди влево, мы поддадим огня.

— Бумер, это Старбак, счет один-один. Ну что, пари? Если я собью больше тебя, ты отдаешь мне амброзию, ту, что тебе подарил шеф. Если ты больше, то я свои последние сигары.

— Принято, Старбак. А ничего, что соревнуется вайпер против раптора? Истребитель против автобуса.

— Хороший автобус с авиабомбами. Есть, еще один. Вы попали…

— Старбак, джойстик на себя! Старбак! Ты летишь прямо в лоб сбитому рейдеру.

Ли резко обернулся и, конечно же, ничего не увидел.

— Галактика, у нас все еще пять рейдеров на хвосте…

— Старбак, это Галактика, прием. Старбак, отчет о повреждениях.

— Галактика, это Бумер. Вайпер Старбак дрейфует в сторону астероидного скопления. На связь она не выходит. Попробуем ее подобрать.

Все ли нормально с ней? Она жива? Ранена? Без сознания? Или просто у нее поломка связи?

Ли развернулся, забив на рейдеров, и включил форсаж.

— Аполло, что ты делаешь? — спросила Ди. — У тебя на хвосте рейдеры. Ты не успеешь оторваться.

Рейдеры шли за ним следом, не отставая, двое заняли позиции по боковому оперенью, третий, посредине, смотрел прямо в хвост. Ли вильнул вправо, задирая нос вайпера, и ушел в полубочку — рейдеры не смогли вовремя отреагировать, они начали стрелять по тому квадрату, где еще секунду назад был его вайпер. И получилось, что они проскочили вперед, а он аккуратно зашел сзади. Без особых помех он легко снял крайнего справа. Со средним пришлось повозиться, но и с ним Ли справился. О последнем Ли не заботился, он забыл о собственной уязвимости, о том, что может умереть. Он хотел добраться до астероидов любой ценой.

— Галактика, это Бумер. Рейдеры нас просканировали и отстали. Может, решили, что мы подбиты?

— Бумер, это Галактика, вас плохо слышно. Удалось найти Старбак?

— Нет, Галактика, сканируем область дрейфа. Вокруг нас обломки рейдеров и астероиды, приборы сбоят.

— Бумер, у вас минута. Мы готовимся к прыжку.

— Вас поняла, Галактика.

Кончики пальцев похолодели. За минуту раптор не сможет отбуксировать вайпер. Если только Кара не бросит свою машину и не пересядет к Бумер.

А если ее не найдут?

Тогда он останется, и всё.

— Аполло, это Галактика. Всем выйти из боя. Всем домой.

Но если он останется, то как сможет ей помочь? В один вайпер они не поместятся, и самое главное — у вайпера нет сверхсветового двигателя. А сколько они продержатся с ограниченным запасом кислорода, без еды и воды? Без флота они пропадут, а значит, надо вернуться на «Галактику».

Он машинально отдал команду пилотам, вышел из боя, бросил своего противника и, маневрируя, добрался до посадочной палубы первым. Спокойно заполнил карту и спустился вниз, дожидаясь возвращения раптора.

И не он один ждал Бумер. Старшина Тирол и Бокси напряженно вглядывались в открытый шлюз.

Как только раптор приземлился, «Галактика» совершила свой двести тридцать восьмой прыжок, оставляя за собой Кару.

 

***  
Бумер обнимали с двух сторон: Тирол и Бокси.

— Я боялся, что ты не вернешься, — всё повторял Бокси. — Больше не бросай меня.

— Шеф, — обратился Ли к старшине Тиролу, — валите на склад, втроем. Не нужно давать повода старпому, ясно?

— Так точно, капитан! — отдал честь Тирол.

Ли постоял несколько секунд, глядя, как они удаляются, и развернулся к раптору Бумер.

— Просна, — не оборачиваясь, позвал он зама старшины, — передайте капитану Аарону Келли, что мне нужно кое-что проверить. Пусть выпустят мой раптор.

— Так точно, сэр.

Мостик пока будет занят перекличкой кораблей. Минут пять как минимум, а значит, капитан Келли не сможет связаться и запросить добро, и ему придется выбирать, довериться Ли или нет.

И Ли не сомневался, как поступит капитан взлетной палубы.

— Мой шлем, — потребовал Ли у Просна.

Он залез в пустой раптор. Пока все шло по плану.

— Ваш шлем, сэр, — появился Просна. — Штурман подойдет в течение минуты.

Ли кивнул, мол, поставь на кресло. И стал переводить тумблеры в режим активации. Раптор — это автобус. Автобус, способный совершить сверхсветовой прыжок. Ли мог им управлять, у него был допуск практически ко всему, что летало. Конечно, у каждого транспорта своя специфика, но ничего сложнее вайпера он пока не встречал. Да, раптору полагался штурман. Но Бумер летала и без него. И Ли тоже справится.

Но тут план дал сбой.

— Бумер! — запыхавшись, крикнул Зак.

Он заскочил в последний момент, перед закрытием люка.

— Ли? Что ты делаешь? Ты на разведку? А почему один?

Не успел Ли ответить и отдать приказ брату покинуть судно, как до Зака дошло.

— Ты отправляешься за ней? За Карой?

— Аполло, взлет разрешен, — сообщил палубный связист.

— Я тебе не позволю уйти умереть! — Зак подошел к нему сзади и дернул за плечо.

— Зак, настоятельно прошу, или вылезай, или заткнись. И руку убери.

Зак послушно снял руку с плеча и вернулся на свое место.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты способен на подобное. Что ты можешь нарушить приказ, пойти против всех… Даже когда увидел вас там, утром…

Ли не интересовали иллюзии младшего брата, как и его треп. У него было ровно двадцать пять минут, чтобы вернуться назад, найти Кару и успеть на «Галактику до двести тридцать девятого прыжка.

— Капитан, — вылетая из ангара, Ли установил связь с бортом номер один, — это Аполло, мне нужно одно одолжение.

— С радостью, Аполло. Вы столько сделали для нас. И делаете для флота. Если бы не вы, наш борт дважды бы уже сбили еще до Рагнара. Я никогда не верил богам, но теперь я молюсь вашему тезке.

Почему с ним все хотели поболтать? Вот приспичило прямо в самое неподходящее время.

— Рад слышать, — ровно ответил Ли, стараясь не показывать раздражения. — Перешлите мне, пожалуйста, координаты прыжка.

— Но мостик еще не успел рассчитать прыжок.

— Мне нужен не новый, а предыдущий, двести тридцать седьмой. Мне нужно вернуться назад.

— Что-то забыли, Аполло? — хохотнул капитан. — Пересылаю данные.

— Получил, спасибо.

— Удачи, капитан.

Ли не стал отвечать. Набрал координаты и включил сверхсветовой двигатель. В мгновение ока флот исчез.

 

***  
Коммандер Адама отошел от тактического стола сразу после прыжка. На мостике шла рутинная перекличка гражданских кораблей, вернувшихся вайперов и рапторов. Ею занималась Ди, а Гаета высчитывал новые координаты.

Старбак не вернулась домой. Это казалось неправильным, нереальным. Она казалась непотопляемой, как и «Галактика». И как бы он ни хотел забыть о ней, она все же оставалась его дочерью, пусть непослушной и вздорной — ему порой хотелось хорошенько всыпать ей, чтобы поучить уму-разуму. Как бы он ни желал, но вычеркнуть ее из своей жизни, из своего сердца и забыть он не мог. Да, он много чего наговорил в запале и извиняться не собирался. Как оказалось, терять тоже.

— У нас падает мобильность, — он повернулся к Солу. — Думаю, нужно разделить флот, высчитать разные направления прыжков, а потом соединиться…

— Ты не успеешь, — покачал головой Сол. — Мы за эти полчаса только и успеваем, что высчитать один прыжок…

— Все гражданские корабли прыгнули, сэр, — произнесла Ди, как и предыдущие двести тридцать восемь раз. — Отставить! — одернула она сама себя. — Одного корабля не хватает, сэр.

Она нахмурилась, наклоняясь над панелью связи и заглядывая в свои же бумаги.

— Какого? — спросил коммандер.

— «Олимпийский перевозчик» пропал, сэр.

Сол тут же подошел к ней.

— Он прыгнул или нет? Ты должна была следить за всеми гражданскими кораблями и дать отмашку, когда они все уйдут. Всего шестьдесят три корабля, что тут сложного?

Шестьдесят три корабля, двадцать вайперов, десяток рапторов. А еще стыковки на дозаправку и воду. И пять суток без сна. Удивительно, что Ди допустила только одну ошибку.

— Не могу знать, сэр, — она втянула голову в плечи и ни на кого не глядела. Видимо, боялась расплакаться.

— Получается, мы могли его просто забыть?

— Сэр, это не ее вина, — Гаета бросил свой пост и вышел вперед. — «Перевозчик» мог прыгнуть, но из-за сбоя в системе попасть не туда. Или его могли при прыжке сбить сайлоны…

— Или еще пятьдесят возможных причин, — проворчал Сол. — Мы можем до посинения гадать.

— Сколько на борту было людей? — спросил коммандер.

— Тысяча триста сорок пять, — ответила Ди и закусила губу.

Неправильно было продолжать на нее давить. Но и спускать ошибку тоже неверно.

Коммандер огляделся: подчиненные устали. Бодро держался разве что Сол, остальные клевали носом и были на грани. У него самого в глазах жгло, будто насыпали песку.

— Когда мы ошибаемся, — громко произнес коммандер, — гибнут люди. А нас осталось мало. Продолжайте работу.

Все забыли о сне и немедленно включились в работу. Ди начала прием важных сообщений от других кораблей, Гаета — расчеты.

— А ты хорошо держишься, — тихо проговорил коммандер Солу. — Непривычно видеть тебя без стакана в руках.

— Знаешь, Билл, мне кажется, я давно не жил, а спал, а теперь проснулся.

Коммандер знал. Когда их демобилизовали, Сол чуть не спился, и именно поэтому когда коммандеру удалось восстановиться на службе, первым, кого он вспомнил, был Сол Тай. Они вместе шли на повышение, Сол всегда отставал от него на шаг. Его не очень любили подчиненные, порой он вел себя чересчур негибко, но он был старым другом и на него можно было положиться.

— Время вышло. До атаки пятнадцать секунд, сэр, — проговорил Гаета.

— Авиагруппа на позиции, — произнесла Ди.

Ко всему можно привыкнуть в жизни. Можно ждать очередного списания на берег, а оказаться в эпицентре войны.

Сол был прав. Он тоже давно не ощущал себя настолько живым.

— Что на радаре? — спросил коммандер.

— Чисто, — в голосе Гаеты слышалось нескрываемое удивление, — никаких вражеских целей.

Сол тоже удивился, и все на мостике переглянулись, сдерживая радость из-за боязни сглазить. Неужели оторвались?

— Отсчет не прекращать, — распорядился коммандер, — ждем дальше. Ди, свяжи меня с президентом. Выведи на громкую связь.

— Есть, сэр. Президент на линии.

Лора Розлин не стала разводить реверансы и пошла напрямик — вот за это-то она ему и нравилась.

— Почему на этот раз? — устало спросила она.

— Я не знаю.

— При прыжке мы потеряли корабль. Кажется, «Олимпийский перевозчик». Дело в нем?

— Возможно.

Действительно ли было дело в пропавшем корабле, никто сказать не мог. Если все-таки причина в нем, то им повезло, что не пришлось решать, уничтожать его или нет.

— Коммандер, вы должны знать, — решилась Лора Розлин. — Доктор Амарак пытался связаться со мной. Он утверждает, что знает, кто помог сайлонам с вторжением.

Отличная новость, можно будет хотя бы поквитаться с предателем.

— Я высылаю к вам раптор, его нужно немедленно допросить!

Но слова Лоры Розлин охладили, как ушат воды.

— Невозможно, коммандер. Он остался на «Перевозчике», — Лора Розлин вздохнула и помолчала несколько секунд. — Вы меня еще слушаете, коммандер? Что мы будем делать дальше?

Что делать? Он посмотрел на часы. Прошло сорок пять минут после прыжка. Сайлоны пока не показывались. Вариантов у них было не много.

— Отдыхать, госпожа президент. Перейдем в боевую готовность номер два и дадим людям поспать, — он развернулся к связистке. — Ди, свяжись с Аполло, пусть вернет всех пилотов назад и выставит патрулирование.

— Как долго мы будем в готовности номер два, коммандер? — спросила Лора Розлин.

Как долго? Хороший вопрос. Пока опасность не минует. Но ответить он не успел.

— Сэр, я не могу связаться с Аполло, — Ди чуть не плакала. — Капитан Аарон Келли говорит, что тот не вылетал в вайпере. Он покинул «Галактику» на рапторе три-один-два, сразу после прыжка.

— Он с кем-нибудь связывался?

— С командиром борта номер один. Он запросил предыдущие координаты, сэр.

Коммандер почувствовал, как сжалось сердце. Неужели это все? И он больше не увидит своего мальчика? Неужели его последние слова ему будут «Ты мне не сын» и «Убирайся вон»?

— Все ясно, — покачал головой Сол. — Отправился за Старбак. А я говорил, я предупреждал, что неуставные отношения приводят к бардаку и неподчинению приказам. И у тебя под носом вторая парочка — Бумер и шеф.

А также Ди и помощник президента. И боги знают, кто еще. После такой катастрофы, чтобы выжить, нужно, наоборот, только приветствовать такие отношения, а не запрещать.

— Им надо начинать детей рожать, — вырвалось у коммандера.

На него изумленно покосились все. Особенно Сол. Он вытаращил глаза, оглянулся на Ди и Гаету и спросил:

— Это приказ?

— Раптор три-два-один, — отбарабанил пальцами по столу коммандер, не обращая внимания на Сола. — Знакомый номер.

— На нем летает Бумер, сэр, — подсказала Ди.

— Значит, она тоже в самоволке? — взвился Сол.

— Никак нет, сэр. Она в ангаре. Но ее штурман…

— Циммерман? — подсказал коммандер.

— Нет, сэр, — Ди замялась, — вы отложили в сторону все наградные листы от капитана. Он после начала атаки допустил до полета гражданского и подал ходатайство о присвоении звания. Именно этот гражданский летал с Бумер.

— Что за гражданский?

Ди отвела глаза и замялась. Но коммандер продолжил давить взглядом.

— Ваш сын, сэр, — выдохнула Ди. — Зак Адама.

— Соболезную, коммандер, — раздался печальный голос Лоры Розлин. Черт побери, он и забыл, что она все еще на проводе.

— Нечему, госпожа президент, — отрезал он и пресек взглядом возражения Сола. — Они живы и вернутся назад.

Во всяком случае, пока не доказано обратное. Пока он своими глазами не увидит тела. И вернутся все трое: Ли, Зак и Кара.

— Знаешь, Билл, — вздохнул Сол и положил ему руку на плечо. — Я рад, что у меня нет детей.

 

***  
Перемещение прошло практически мгновенно. Только перед глазами была одна часть космоса, заполненная разнородными кораблями, как все пропало в густой и вязкой черноте.

— Не могу поверить, — за спиной ахнул Зак, — снова «Олимпийский перевозчик». Он не прыгнул со всеми.

Ли резко развернулся.

— «Перевозчик»? Где?

Если «Перевозчик» тут, можно искать Кару хоть всю жизнь. Большой пассажирский лайнер, билеты на него всегда были только для богатых. На нем есть запасы и воды, и еды. Но, конечно, лучше не отдаляться от флота. Правда, теперь перед отцом у Ли есть оправдание. Не только Кара, но и все пассажиры лайнера. Арифметика на его стороне.

— Позади нас. Визуально не увидишь, я смотрю на радар.

Если «Перевозчик» есть на радаре, значит, с ним можно связаться. Ли нажал кнопку связи.

— «Олимпийский перевозчик», я капитан Ли Адама. Мой позывной «Аполло». Что случилось?

«Перевозчик» откликнулся сразу же. Капитан корабля не сдерживал радости.

— Приятно слышать, Аполло! А мы думали, о нас забыли. Не представляете, как мы рады вас видеть!

— Почему вы не прыгнули вместе со всеми?

— Сбой в машинном отделении. Чиним двигатели. Еще два часа работы.

— Как же вы уцелели во время атаки сайлонов?

— Это чудо, сэр. Когда вы все исчезли, рейдеры направились к нам, и мы решили, что всё, нам крышка. Взмолились всем богам Кобола, прося милости, и сайлоны отвернули. Трудно представить, но они просто пролетели мимо.

— Один в один как с атакой на нас, — вполголоса произнес Зак. — Мы с Бумер думали, что всё, конец. Пять рейдеров окружили нас, и… мы решили подпустить их ближе и взорвать бомбу, унося с собой всех. Но они просканировали нас своим красным светом и улетели. Будто догадались, что мы задумали.

Капитан «Перевозчика» его не слышал, Ли вовремя отжал кнопку связи.

— Чудес не бывает, Зак, — ответил Ли. — Я не верю в чудеса. Все чем-то можно объяснить.

— Может, в этом все и дело, Ли? — вздохнул Зак. — Может, тебе пора начать верить?

— Аполло, — ожил канал связи, — мы видели, что один ваш вайпер унесло в астероидное поле. Его притянул самый крупный астероид. Курс четыре-три-ноль.

— Спасибо, мы проверим.

Ли развернул раптор, боясь даже надеяться на чудо.

— Это твой самый безрассудный поступок, Ли.

Ли поджал губы.

— Пристегнись, сейчас нас поболтает.

Но Зак все не унимался.

— Ты так сильно ее любишь? Потому что я-то думал, что люблю. Но оказалось не так. Я бы не пошел против отца, не угнал бы раптор, не бросил всё…

Ли не выдержал. В конце концов, есть пределы даже его терпению.

— Фрак! Неужели ты думал, что я бы не отправился за тобой, Зак?! — заорал он.

Этот болван, по недоразумению считающийся его младшим братом, счастливо улыбнулся.

— Я не знаю, не думал, да. Ты… настоящий брат.

— Неужели? — уже спокойно, но сухо произнес Ли. — А я думал, что искусственный, как тостер. Замолкни и не мешай, иначе сам сядешь за руль.

Они подлетели к поясу астероидов, и Ли повел раптор по указанным координатам. Это чем-то напоминало ближний бой. Приходилось постоянно маневрировать, уходя от крупных кусков камней и пропуская мелкие. Шеф потом им головы откусит за выбоины на корпусе, если у них, конечно, будет это самое «потом».

Астероид, раза в три больше «Галактики», медленно рос перед ними. Ли не спеша облетел одну его сторону и повернул к другой. Зак сканировал поверхность, и они оба, все время неуспешно, пробовали установить связь с Карой.

— Я вижу! Вижу что-то внизу! — Ли не мог поверить в удачу.

Зак посмотрел на локатор и на монитор. Покачал головой.

— Не вижу вайпера. Во всяком случае, целого. Скорее всего, это сбитый рейдер.

Но Ли не сдавался.

— Садимся. Не забудь надеть шлем.

 

***  
Правы оказались оба. Они сели около сбитого рейдера. Следов вайпера не нашли. Зато нашли Кару, которая пыталась открыть вражеский люк.

Она выглядела такой живой и такой Старбак, что на какое-то мгновение Ли остолбенел, не веря собственным глазам и принимая ее за галлюцинацию. Но Кара повернулась и удивленно вскрикнула.

К счастью, близкая связь работала.

— Кара! — опомнившись, Ли подскочил к ней. — Ты целая? С тобой все хорошо?

Он тормошил ее и тряс. А она в ответ положила руки на плечи и захохотала, сотрясаясь всем телом.

— Нормально всё, Ли. Катапультировалась, а меня никто не ищет. Подумала, не угнать ли тачку. А тут облом, вы взяли и прилетели. Адама. Раз, — указательный палец в перчатке ткнул ему в грудь. — Адама. Два, — большим пальцем показала за спину, в сторону Зака.

Она стояла перед ним настоящая, живая и счастливая, и ему показалось, что в шлеме заканчивается кислород — дышалось тяжело.

— Кара, — радостно повторил Ли, потому что ну что тут еще можно было сказать?

Зак отошел от них подальше, даже отвернулся, хотя какая здесь могла быть приватность? Тем более, их голоса он продолжал слышать по близкой связи. А помимо разговоров что бы они в летных костюмах и шлемах сделали? Как ребенок, честное слово.

— Я принесла тебе трофей, Аполло. Мертвого сайлона. Как и обещала. Полюбуйся.

— Он точно мертв? — не выдержал Зак. Обошел истребитель и даже пнул клешню.

— Точнее не бывает, — довольно отозвалась Кара. — Если заглянуть вон в ту дырку, увидишь внутри кровь и кишки. Не хотелось там ковыряться, но если бы вы не прилетели, пришлось бы. Жаль бросать.

Ли покачал головой. Старая добрая Кара. Ничто ее не берет, даже крушение.

— Зачем бросать? — поддержал ее Зак. — Отличный трофей. Взлетим на рапторе и притянем магнитным лучом.

— Угу, — кивнул Ли. Тоже мне, умник выискался. — А как ты будешь с магнитным лучом прыгать?

— А мы подкинем груз отстающему. «Олимпийский» — он перевозчик или кто? Выгрузим его в ангаре. Прыгнем к «Галактике», уточним новые координаты двести сорокового прыжка и вернемся.

А это уже походило на план. Ли кивнул. Тем более, прошло всего пятнадцать минут с отлета, они вполне укладывались: времени на то, чтобы поднять истребитель и доставить до «Перевозчика», имелось с запасом.

— Дашь порулить автобусом? Никогда не ездила на таком… — на борту раптора попросила Кара.

Как он мог не уступить? Да за такое чудесное спасение он был готов всю жизнь летать вторым пилотом. Но ничего этого Ли говорить не стал, просто кивнул и пропустил ее на свое место, а сам сел в соседнее кресло.

Зак задраил люк.

— И как старик тебе разрешил эту авантюру? — спросила Кара, пока на автомате занималась предполетной подготовкой: щелкала тумблерами, проверяла количество топлива, состояние двигателей.

— Лучше просить прощения, чем разрешения, — пожал плечами Ли.

Кара развернулась к нему. Сквозь стекло шлема он видел удивленно приподнятые брови и полуоткрытый рот.

— Не могу поверить, Ли Адама. Ты угнал автобус!

Он шутливо отсалютовал ей:

— Виноват, ваша честь!

— Да ты шутишь! — она обернулась к Заку за подтверждением.

— На меня не смотри. Я был против, — быстро ответил тот.

Чудес не бывает, но что-то в жизни Ли начало выправляться. Он ощущал, как тепло разливалось по грудной клетке и поднималось вверх, как сладко было в гортани — всего лишь оттого, что Кара и Зак поддразнивали друг друга. Несмотря на усталость, на то, что он сидел в рапторе пассажиром, Ли по-настоящему был счастлив.

Кара стремительно взлетела. Он старался не смотреть перед собой на хаотичное движение астероидов, чтобы случайно не перехватить управление, и смотрел на нее, на быстрые и ловкие пальцы, на линию плеч.

— Поднимается, смотрите, он поднимается! — отвлек его Зак.

Кара накренила раптор, и они воочию увидели, что рейдер покачнулся и медленно пошел вверх. На секунду показалось, что там, внизу он притворялся, а сейчас пойдет на них в атаку. Но по пути он столкнулся не с одним камнем, и чего стоило Заку удержать его в магнитном луче, Ли понимал по прерывистому дыханию брата и по тому, что тот бормотал под нос самые непристойные ругательства, достойные флота.

Несмотря на запас времени, возня со сбитым рейдером все-таки задержала их. Они еще не вышли из скопления астероидов, а минуты до следующего прыжка «Галактики» стремительно истекали.

— У нас два варианта, — произнес Аполло. — Или мы бросаем трофей и прыгаем к «Галактике» прямо сейчас, или мы его вытаскиваем и остаемся с «Перевозчиком», без флота.

— Если мы бросим рейдер, то астероиды сплющат его в пыль, — сказал Зак.

— Старик найдет возможность дать нам подсказку, как их найти, — произнесла Кара без колебаний, и Ли даже позавидовал: сам он так в отца не верил. — А если мы еще и разберемся, как им управлять, если мы его подлатаем, то сможем преследовать сайлонов на коротком поводке. И тогда они сами приведут нас к флоту. Я за то, чтобы стать диверсантами в тылу врага.

— К тому же оставлять людей не очень хорошо, — подытожил Ли.

Если они вернутся, то их, скорее всего, арестуют. И не скоро выслушают, начальству будет не до того — атаки сайлонов требуют всех ресурсов. А так у них есть шанс что-то сделать и стать дополнительным козырем для флота. Если удастся разобраться с рейдером. Если на борту «Перевозчика» будет нужное оборудование. Специалисты тоже бы пригодились.

Кара кивнула и продолжила полет. Из-за рейдера они двигались действительно как автобус — медленно и плавно.

— Аполло, — панический голос капитана лайнера чуть не оглушил их, когда корабль оказался в зоне прямой видимости, — за вами летит рейдер!

Кара нажала кнопку связи и кивнула Ли.

— Это Аполло, — ответил он, — рейдер мертв. Примете нас на борт?

 

***  
Бумер вне себя от злости металась по ангару. Не говоря ни слова, ее заземлили, просто забрали раптор, и ей пришлось отсиживаться на борту, в то время как остальные, типа той же начинающей Рейстрэк, успешно ушли на взлет. Правда, авиагруппу быстро вернули назад, потому что атаки не дождались, но это мало что меняло.

Аполло бы мог сказать ей, без своих манипуляций, что возвращается за Старбак. Да она сама бы его подкинула. Но так — нет. С удовольствием бы его стукнула!

Она рыкнула на Бокси и Гэлена — оба от нее спрятались. Приказ явиться на мостик, переданный по громкой связи, вызвал у палубных вздох облегчения.

По правде говоря, у нее тоже.

Она за десять минут добралась до мостика, вошла и замерла у входа. Старик и старпом слушали по громкой связи борт номер один. И возмущающегося Гая Балтара.

О! Этот противный голос она бы узнала из тысячи. Чтобы этот трус дышал и мог спорить с президентом, ее друг остался умирать.

— Как вы не понимаете, — говорил Балтар. — Это не совпадение, что атаки прекратились, как только пропал тот корабль.

— Я согласен с вами, доктор, — кивнул старик. — Госпожа президент, нужно спланировать эвакуацию людей с «Перевозчика», на случай если тот объявится.

— Это поможет, если они отслеживают корабль, коммандер, — отозвалась президент, — а если они отслеживают пассажира?

— Вы предлагаете при обнаружении корабля его сбить? — спросил старик. Он удивленно переглянулся со старпомом. — А как же доктор Амарак? Вы хотели с ним поговорить, да и мы тоже.

Сбить гражданский корабль? Сбить людей? Как можно!

— Давайте решать проблемы по мере поступления, коммандер, — ушла от ответа президент. — Конец связи.

Старик покачал головой, а потом увидел ее. Бумер отдала честь и встала навытяжку.

— Шерон, — произнес старик, подходя ближе, — ты вправе отказаться. Но я бы хотел, чтобы ты взяла раптор, выбрала штурмана и вернулась назад. Мне нужна разведка, есть ли сайлоны на «Олимпийском перевозчике». А также нет ли там следов присутствия капитана Адама и лейтенанта Трейс.

— Вас поняла, коммандер. Разрешите выполнять?

— Если сайлоны там, сразу уходи назад. И возьми у мистера Гаеты расчеты на следующий прыжок, на случай если нам придется отсюда уйти.

— Есть, сэр. Разрешите обратиться не по уставу?

— Говори, Бумер.

— Это простое задание, коммандер. Мне не нужен другой штурман. Я справлюсь сама.

— Хорошо, прыжок и домой.

Она отдала честь еще раз, взяла у Гаеты лист с координатами, развернулась и строевым шагом вышла в коридор.

Ей правда не хотелось никого брать на борт. Хило ее штурман. Зак тоже оказался неплох, и больше ей никто не требовался. Хватит узнавать новых людей и терять их.

Бледный Гэлен выделил ей раптор под номером четыре-семь-восемь, тихо пожелал удачи и ушел, чтобы не путаться под ногами. Предполетная прошла в полной тишине. Ей дали разрешение на взлет, она стартовала, отлетела от «Галактики» на достаточное расстояние и активировала сверхсветовые двигатели.

Она ждала сайлонов, атаки рейдеров и держала руку около кнопки пуска бомб. Да, с ее места стрелять неудобно, нужно занять правильное положение, у штурмана гораздо больше свободы маневра, но она была готова ко всему.

Впереди было чисто, Бумер развернулась и увидела вдали слабые огни двигателя, которые не так давно ей пришлось защищать от рейдеров. «Олимпийский перевозчик» застрял здесь.

Она подлетела ближе, пытаясь обнаружить следы разрушения, но лайнер выглядел целым. Тогда она решила выйти на связь.

— «Олимпийский перевозчик», это лейтенант Шерон Валери. Мой позывной «Бумер». Вы целы?

— Добрый вечер, Бумер. Ваш капитан уже у нас на борту. Мы даже не успели закрыть шлюз. Ждем вас.

Старик требовал прыжок туда и обратно. Но он будет рад, если она принесет новости о его сыне. И ей самой было интересно, здесь ли Зак.

Лишние минуты никакой роли не сыграют. К тому же она предпочла бы отдать координаты следующего прыжка Аполло, а не капитану лайнера, из-за которого, вероятно, у них были проблемы. Поэтому Бумер направила свой раптор прямо в открытый шлюз корабля.

 

***  
Кара ловко приземлила раптор, и они не без удовольствия отдраили люк и сняли шлемы.

Ли тут же воспользовался этим. Привлек ее к себе, прижимаясь губами ко лбу, вискам, подбородку.

— Я живая, Ли, я целая, — она взяла его ладонь и положила чуть ниже своей левой ключицы. — Слышишь, оно стучит. Я не ранена, не мертва.

— Хотя приложила к этому все усилия, — произнес он.

Кара покачала головой.

— Не проси обещать, что больше не буду. Я не обещаю невыполнимого.

Конечно, она не могла поручиться за свою жизнь, а кто бы мог? Но лучше бы она соврала.

— Время, дети, — вмешался Зак. — Нас ждет капитан этого корабля, вон уже выслал встречающего.

В ангар, а вернее бывший багажный отдел, переделанный под посадочную палубу, вошла старая знакомая.

— Бумер? — первым удивился Зак, и именно это отлепило Ли от Кары. Втроем они выбрались из раптора.

Ли не мог поверить своим глазам. Последний раз он видел ее на палубе «Галактики» вместе со старшиной Тиролом и Бокси.

— Как ты тут оказалась? — спросил он.

Бумер откинула назад волосы. Длинные волосы — совсем не уставу. Раньше он не обращал внимания, потому что она постоянно ходила с хвостиком.

— Старик отправил на разведку. И вот я здесь. Ну что, пойдемте?

Она махнула рукой влево. Но Ли остался стоять на месте.

— А как же атака сайлонов?

— Они отстали, — пожала плечами Бумер. — никто не знает почему. Флот пока в точке двести тридцать восьмого прыжка. На всякий случай у меня с собой координаты двести тридцать девятого и сорокового.

Что-то было не так. Ли не понял, что именно, но Бумер вела себя неправильно. Ли посмотрел на свою команду, надеясь, что ему только кажется. Но Зак хмурил брови, а Кара кусала губы. Они тоже что-то чувствовали.

Правая ладонь Ли инстинктивно потянулась к табельному оружию.

— Хороший лайнер? — спросила Кара, мило улыбаясь. — Я слышала, что на нем простые люди не летают. Наверное, тут вместо душа мраморные ванны? Ты молодец, успела и помыться, и переодеться.

Бумер улыбнулась в ответ. Ли моментально выхватил пистолет, снимая его с предохранителя.

Звук двигателя раптора за спиной на одну гребаную секунду отвлек его, он оглянулся проверить — их раптор стоял на палубе и не двигался, — а когда повернулся назад, Бумер уже исчезла.

— Фрак! — выругалась Кара.

Трудно было с ней не согласиться. Но становилось ясно, почему пять рейдеров в последней битве отстали от Бумер и Зака. И почему цел «Перевозчик» — никаких чудес не было, как и помощи богов. Либо на борту изначально были сайлоны, либо корабль взяли на абордаж, когда флот улетел.

Мысль неприятно горчила.

— Вы думаете, Бумер — сайлон? — спросил Зак, который выглядел несколько сбитым с толку.

Фрак! Он сам выбрал ее пилотом Зака, считая, что брат будет с ней в безопасности. Идиот.

— Конечно нет! — махнула рукой Кара. — Это разлученные в детстве близнецы, чтоб им пусто было.

— А может…

Как хорошо, что с ними была Кара и она не выбирала слов.

— Зак, это не гребаное кино, а жизнь, — отбрила Кара. — Если тостеры выглядят как люди, и если они похожи друг на друга как клоны, то это не люди. Понял?

Звук раптора приближался, а на палубу около открытого шлюза упала тень.

— Чей-то раптор заходит на посадку, — заметил Ли, опуская пистолет, но не переводя его в безопасный режим.

Он оказался прав, на палубу рядом с их раптором садился другой.

Кара обернулась и тоже достала свой пистолет. Когда люк открылся и они увидели еще одну Бумер, только уже в нормальной экипировке для полета и с волосами, убранными в хвостик, оба встали в стойку для стрельбы и подняли дула пистолетов.

***  
— Вы сошли с ума, капитан! Мало того, что угнали мой раптор и моего штурмана, так еще и теперь утверждаете, что я сайлон?

Бумер так натурально разыгрывала возмущение, что Ли даже начал сомневаться, не почудился ли им ее двойник. Но к счастью, у него была Кара, и Кара верила себе, а не другим.

— Ну давай, навешай нам лапши на уши, — сощурила глаза Кара. — Расскажи, что старик тебя послал за нами и ты привезла координаты прыжка. И главное — атаки сайлонов не было.

Бумер провела рукой по лицу. Она не выглядела такой изможденной, как они, но тоже была уставшей. Может ли сайлон уставать?

— Атаки сайлонов не было, — ответила Бумер. — Старик и Балтар считают, что они отслеживают этот корабль. Меня послали проверить, цел ли он и есть ли здесь сайлоны. Заодно узнать, где вы. А Феликс Гаета дал координаты. Опустите немедленно пушки! Давайте поговорим…

— У нас с сайлонами разговор короткий, — отрезала Кара. — Ли? На счет три?

Он кивнул, больше не сомневаясь. Чем больше они ее слушали, тем она больше получала преимущество.

Но выстрелить они не сумели.

— Нет! — из раптора выскочил Бокси. — Не надо. Она хорошая.

Он подбежал к ним и встал впереди Бумер.

— Бокси, что ты тут делаешь? — удивилась та. — Как ты оказался внутри раптора? Почему я тебя не видела? Ты летел без костюма? Без шлема?

Она побледнела и, присев, обняла мальчика.

— Ты злилась, — шмыгнул носом Бокси, глотая непролитые слезы, — и я пошел спать. Там под столом штурмана был плед. Я завернулся, а когда проснулся, ты взлетала. И я не стал тебя пугать.

Ли замер, глядя на них поверх мушки.

— Ли, — тихо позвал его Зак, — ты же не будешь стрелять в них?

— Она сайлон, Зак! — ответила вместо Ли Кара.

— Но может быть, она себя считает человеком?

— Мы этого не знаем, — бросила Кара.

— По крайней мере, мы знаем, что это точно наша Бумер, с «Галактики».

Ли не знал, что делать. Все его инстинкты говорили, что эта Бумер безопасна. Но с фактами поспорить он не мог. Сайлоны уничтожили их мир, устроили геноцид человечеству. Миллиарды людей на двенадцати планетах погибли. Все его знакомые, друзья и родственники мертвы. Его мать мертва, а он должен умиляться, глядя, как сайлон сюсюкает с человеческим ребенком?

— Очень смешно, Зак, — ответил Ли. — Самоидентификация тостера. Считает он себя тостером или человеком. Мы не на кафедре философии, а на войне. К тому же ее клон только что сделал от нас ноги. Его нужно найти и обезвредить, так как на этом корабле тысяча человек, а может, больше. И я бы не хотел оставлять за спиной другого врага.

— Я не враг, капитан, я человек, — отрезала Бумер, резко выпрямляясь и задирая подбородок. — Шерон Валери. Позывной Бумер. Мои родители с Арилона. Я люблю Гэлена Тирола и Бокси. Старбак, мы с тобой дружим уже второй год, если не в жизни, то за карточным столом. Разве я была плохим другом? Разве я заслужила пули? Я вылетала с вами в бой двести тридцать восемь раз за эти пять дней. Я сбивала рейдеров…

— Вообще-то, Зак сбивал рейдеров, — перебила ее Кара. — Ты просто водитель автобуса.

Зак мигом взвился:

— А раньше ты считала, что я не смогу выполнять обязанности штурмана и Бумер взвалит на себя почти всю мою работу.

Нашел время и место, идиот.

— Зак! — одернул его Ли. — Все личные счеты после операции. Бумер, шаг в сторону. Подними руки. Зак, отбери у нее пистолет. И проверь, нет ли еще оружия.

— Ты собираешься оставить ее в живых? — возмутилась Кара. — Поверить не могу.

Он сам не мог поверить, но и убивать ее не казалось правильным.

— Если она даст повод — стреляй не раздумывая. Пока нет повода, считаем ее военнопленным. Она может обладать ценной информацией, лейтенант.

А им очень не хватает достоверных данных по врагам. Даже если Бумер ничего не скажет, они все равно получат больше информации при помощи обычного наблюдения, так что от ее смерти никакого толку.

Зак вытащил из кобуры табельный пистолет Бумер и с извиняющейся улыбкой прохлопал ее от плеч до щиколоток.

— Чисто, — он шагнул назад, к Ли и Каре.

Оставался последний штрих.

— Бумер, докажи, что ты человек, — приказал Ли. — Отправь Бокси в безопасное место.

— Но куда? — растерялась она.

— В наш раптор. Броня прочная, никто, кроме нас, не сможет его вскрыть.

— Я не оставлю Бумер! — возмутился мальчишка.

— Они мне ничего не сделают, Бокси, — Бумер провела рукой по его волосам. — Если бы они собирались меня убить, я бы уже лежала здесь на палубе. Не знаю, как стреляет Аполло, но Кара лучшая в тире на «Галактике».

— Я все равно пойду с тобой.

— Нет, Бокси. Там опасные люди и сайлоны. Если ты пойдешь, я буду отвлекаться и не смогу помочь Аполло и Старбак. Кроме того, ты должен подчиняться старшему по званию, помнишь?

Мальчик повесил голову, сдаваясь, и Бумер, положив руку ему на спину, повела Бокси в свой угнанный раптор.

— Зак, — позвал Ли, не отрывая взгляда от них, готовый к любым сюрпризам. — Как только она задраит люк, подойдешь и заблокируешь его новым кодом. Ясно?

— Так точно, — с явной неохотой произнес Зак.

— Так точно, сэр, — отрезал Ли, и Кара засмеялась.

Смех ее звучал совсем не весело.

 

***  
Из багажного отсека они поднялись вверх: первой шла Бумер, за ней с оружием наизготовку шагал Ли. В середину поставили Зака, а замыкала строй Кара.

Лестничная площадка переходила в небольшой тамбур, а за ним виднелся салон лайнера. Они двинулись вперед и оказались посреди пустых рядов комфортабельных кресел.

— А где пассажиры? — удивился Зак.

Очевидно, сайлонам они мешали.

— Надеюсь, что их заперли в складском помещении, а не выкинули через шлюзовую камеру в космос, — процедил Ли.

Неужели они остались здесь и не вернулись на «Галактику», чтобы найти пустые кресла?

— Давайте побеседуем с капитаном, — Ли очень постарался сохранить нейтральный голос и не дать почувствовать свое разочарование Заку и Каре.

— По идее, в таких кораблях кабина пилотов должна располагаться после первого класса, — произнесла Кара.

А первый класс обычно размещают на втором этаже и устраивают обзорную палубу.

Они нашли еще одну лестницу и поднялись наверх, снова в салон с пустыми креслами. Почти пустыми. В первом ряду сидела дама, брюнетка в классическом брючном костюме. Услышав их, она сначала повернулась, а потом поднялась на ноги.

Зак прибавил шаг, и не успел Ли опомниться, как тот вырвался вперед:

— Лира?

— Ты ее знаешь? — удивился Ли.

— Я рассказывал о ней тебе, — Зак поднял руку, указывая пальцем на незнакомку. — Это тот самый экскурсовод, которая заставила меня остаться на «Галактике». Она не человек. Я говорил тебе, что она алчная сука.

Дама стояла спокойно, будто ничего особенного не происходило. Неплохая выдержка.

— Выглядит как человек, — пожал плечами Ли. — И я не вижу ее клона.

— У моего клона другой цвет волос, — ответила Лира. — Мне больше идет светлый. Я шестая модель человекообразных сайлонов.

Еще месяц назад Ли бы посмеялся и сказал, что это отличный розыгрыш. Еще полчаса назад он бы спустил курок. Но эти сайлоны не нападали и не угрожали. Они были слишком похожи на людей, а убивать людей он еще не привык.

— Замечательно, — фыркнула Кара. — И насколько большой у вас модельный ряд?

— Всего было тринадцать моделей, но одну законсервировали. Поэтому можно считать, что двенадцать.

Сайлон шла на контакт, и ее ответы были интересны. Он с удовольствием послушает их потом, после того как выяснит более важные сведения.

— Кто управляет кораблем? — спросил Ли. — И где пассажиры?

— Кораблем управляет человек, — охотно откликнулась Лира. — Правда, мы за ним присматриваем. Пассажиры все целы. Они паниковали, и мы их заперли внизу. За палубой, слева, в складских помещениях. Там тесно, но безопасно.

Люди живы, и это главное. Если она не врет.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Ли, мысленно делая себе зарубку проверить ее слова. — Что вам от нас надо?

Почему их приняли на борт и не убили?

— Люди нам любопытны. Мы не всех убиваем, кого-то оставляем для своих целей. Но разговариваю я с вами, потому что вы угрожаете моей сестре… — Лира кивнула в сторону Бумер.

— Я человек! — взорвалась та. — Я Шерон, фрак тебя, Валери. Мой позывной «Бумер».

— Неужели? — левая бровь Лиры вздернулась. — Но и это тоже Шерон.

Из кабины пилотов вышла копия Бумер. Она не глядя на Кару и Ли и их пистолеты подошла к Бумер и приложила ладонь к ее щеке.

— Я Шерон Валери. Я знаю все, что знаешь ты. И что знает другая я, другая Шерон. Ты в курсе, что она на Каприке? Помогает Хило. Да, Карл Агатон жив. Мы позволили ему жить.

Ли очень старался не ловить взглядом Кару, а следить за этими тварями. Но ему хотелось увидеть ее, поделиться безумной надеждой и сомнениями: Хило жив? или это очередное сайлонское вранье?

Зрачки их Бумер расширились — ее тоже волновала судьба бывшего штурмана. Но она быстро вернула самообладание.

— Я не ты, — отрезала она. — Я родилась на Трое. Мои родители были с Арилона. Они работали в высокогорье Трои, в шахтах. Там несколько лет назад случилось землетрясение, шахта обвалилась, и все погибли.

— Как удобно, да? — усмехнулась Лира. Она присела на подлокотник кресла, закинула одну длинную ногу на другую. — Мы не смогли бы внедрить своих шпионов без таких историй. У людей слишком много ненужных связей, родных, друзей. Поэтому, конечно, мы искали катаклизмы, чтобы наши агенты получали в прошлом достоверную легенду о погибших родных и друзьях.

Это многое объясняло.

— У меня есть друзья!

— На «Галактике», — ответила Лира. — А на Трое есть? А на Арилоне? Бабушки и дедушки? Тети и дяди? Братья и сестры? Подружки? Или твои подружки — Старбак и Хило?

«Копия» же улыбнулась:

— Ты собиралась уйти в отставку, выйти замуж за шефа Тирола и во снах видела милый домик на Пайконе.

Молниеносно Бумер выхватила из рук Зака пистолет — Ли и Кара только успели воскликнуть «Эй!» и приставить дула к ее вискам, каждый со своей стороны, — и ткнула пистолетом в голову «копии», прямо между бровями.

Лира рассмеялась. А «копия» покачала головой:

— Тебя меня не убить, Бумер. Это тело умрет, но мои знания, мой опыт перенесутся в новое тело.

Руки Бумер затряслись.

— Корабль воскрешения, — прошептала она.

Ли поверх ее головы встретил взгляд Кары, та покачала головой. О чем они вообще говорили? Все это походило на горячечный бред.

На помощь пришла Лира — видимо, гидом она была не столько ради прикрытия, сколько по призванию.

— Вам, человечеству, и не снились наши технологии, — произнесла она. — Вы изобрели нас, вы наши родители, но дети пошли дальше. Мы открыли бессмертие. И не только для человекоподобных моделей, но и для всех других поколений своей расы. Именно поэтому, капитан, чем больше вы сражаетесь, чем больше сбиваете рейдеров, тем мы становимся сильней. Каждый рейдер воскресает заново и учится на прошлом опыте. Каким бы болезненным он ни был.

То есть тот мертвый рейдер, что сейчас лежал в ангаре «Перевозчика», где-то в этот момент загружается и становится чуть проворнее? Чуть искуснее? Весело, ничего не скажешь.

— Клоны, — Бумер уже натурально трясло. — Корабль с клонами. После смерти память заливается в пустое тело, просыпаешься в ванне…

— Загрузка информации началась? — «копия» наклонила голову, внимательно изучая Бумер.

А Лира зевнула, прикрывая рот тыльной стороной ладони.

— Этот план со спящими агентами, которые себя считают людьми, такая морока. Джон придумал такие дурацкие триггеры для них.

Зак снова отколол штуку. Отодвинул Бумер от Кары и Ли, от «копии». Взял за плечи и легонько встряхнул.

— Бумер, ты человек. Ты же все равно любишь шефа. И Бокси. И Хило. И даже меня.

Все-таки он не военный, а гражданский. Не надо было его тащить с собой в эту операцию.

— Зак, — процедила Кара, — отойди от нее.

Бумер ниже его ростом, и этот умник ничего лучшего не придумал, чем закрыть ее собой и убрать с линии огня. Притом что у нее в руке заряженный пистолет.

— Ты спасала Бокси. Ты заменила ему мать, старшую сестру. Бумер, ты лучше других, ты не тостер.

Как будто он мог ее перепрограммировать, наивный идиот!

— Она не человек, Зак! — выкрикнула Кара. — Она сайлон!

— Конечно, она сайлон, — согласилась «копия». — Это восьмерка. Последняя в модельном ряду. И она, и я — самые удачные модели. Мы понимаем людей. И мы умеем импровизировать.

— Запрограммированный тостер говорит об импровизации, — закатила глаза Кара.

— Вы растите детей — и тоже их программируете, пока формируется личность, — произнесла Лира. — Просто мы делаем это эффективнее. Не нужно долго нянчиться и учить, базовая информация заливается в готовую оболочку. И с момента пробуждения никто не вмешается. Каждая личность уникальна из-за своего опыта и сделанного выбора. Поэтому мы не ваши тостеры, мы скорее новые люди. Мы мало чем отличаемся от вас, ну кроме того, что мы чуть лучше, чуть умнее, чуть выносливее. Именно поэтому мы вас победили, именно поэтому вы проиграли.

Конечно, легче загрузить готового человека, чем растить его. Меньше ресурсов и сил. Сайлоны были на редкость логичны, во всяком случае пока.

— Ты врешь, — Бумер вышла вперед, отодвигая Зака. — Я человек. И я знаю, другая я, на Каприке, сбежала от вас. Вы ее ищете. Вместе с Хило. Ей удалось то, чего не смогла ваша выдающаяся наука.

— Что удалось? — спросил Зак.

— У нее будет ребенок, — усмехнулась Бумер. — Наполовину сайлон, наполовину человек. Хило любит ее, а она его. Вопрос времени, когда они смоются с Каприки. А ведь кроме них есть еще и Сопротивление.

Как она получила эти сведения? Неужели сайлонам доступен мгновенный обмен информацией на огромные расстояния?

Ли окаменел от ужаса, зато Кара и Зак живо откликнулись:

— На Каприке остались живые?

— И они продолжают сражаться?

— Мы поймаем их и всех уничтожим, — пообещала Лира. — Оставим только ее и ребенка.

— Не получится, — Бумер взвела курок. — Ваш план провалился. Люди еще живы. Они изобретательнее, они могут мыслить нестандартно. Они на самом деле импровизируют. И та Шерон тоже учится быть человеком. Ребенок дает ей возможность стать человеком. Научиться всему, что умеют люди. Выживать, любить.

Лира поднялась, разъяренная, как тигрица:

— Любовь — это бог, наш бог, а не их. Люди поклонялись ложным идолам и поэтому пали.

Это было даже забавно. Сайлоны заразились монотеистической религией Геменона. И ради этого устроили геноцид? Ради своего бога?

— Человечество — это болезнь, которую нужно вырезать, — продолжала Лира. — Да ты хоть знаешь, что делает человека человеком? Думаешь, любовь? Или рождение ребенка? Нет. Смерть. Убийство. Только человек умеет убивать.

— Значит, вы убили нас, чтобы стать людьми? — не поверил Зак.

— Чтобы дети выросли, родители должны умереть, — сообщила Лира.

Интересно, а можно ли ее перепрограммировать? Если она искусственная?

— Чокнутые тостеры! — скривилась Кара.

— Ты права, — кивнула Бумер Лире. — Именно смерть делает человека человеком. Но не убийство, а окончательный уход из жизни, без возможности загрузки в новом теле. Именно смерть позволяет ценить другие жизни и не забирать их.

Бумер подняла пистолет и нажала на спусковой крючок. Звук выстрела в тихом салоне оглушил, и им только оставалось смотреть, как удивленная Лира падает с дыркой посреди лба. «Копия» вскрикнула, но Бумер повернулась и вторым выстрелом перечеркнула и ее жизнь.

— У нас мало времени, капитан, — Бумер обратилась к Ли. — Быстро в кабину, пока ее не заблокировали.

 

***  
В кабине все повторилось. Не успели они вбежать, как двумя меткими выстрелами Бумер уложила двоих, стоявших у пульта управления кораблем: пожилого седовласого старика и молодого блондина.

Первого Ли даже видел на «Галактике», кажется, тот был священником.

— Первая модель и вторая. Они скоро воскреснут и передадут сведения о том, что здесь произошло. Нам нужно убираться побыстрее.

Значит, телепатии у клонов на дальние расстояния не было. А под «загрузкой информации» они подразумевали другое. Хоть что-то хорошее.

— Доб-б..ры-ы…й в-ве..чер, — заикаясь, произнес капитан корабля, стряхивая с себя кровь и мозговую жидкость. Кроме него в кабине никого больше не было. — Я рад…

— Сядьте и успокойтесь, — Ли мягко направил его в кресло бортового помощника. — Мы поведем корабль. Как долго будут чинить двигатели? И где ваш экипаж?

— Экипаж заперт внизу. А двигатели в порядке, — чуть спокойнее, но все еще запинаясь проговорил капитан. — Сайлоны хотели доставить сюда ядерную бомбу, чтобы взорвать наш корабль возле «Галактики».

— Отлично, — Ли отвернулся. — Бумер, давай координаты флота.

Она раздраженно цыкнула.

— Туда нельзя.

— Почему?

— Они следят за этим кораблем, капитан. Здесь где-то спрятано устройство связи. Оно активируется после сверхсветового прыжка, связывается с ближайшим базовым кораблем сайлонов. И всё, вас пеленгуют, рассчитывают координаты и атакуют. Каждые тридцать три минуты.

— Как оно выглядит? — заинтересовалась Кара. — Давайте найдем его и обезвредим.

— Ты становишься коллекционером техники сайлонов? — усмехнулся Зак.

Бумер тяжело вздохнула.

— Мы можем его долго искать и не найти. У нас один вариант — прыгнуть так далеко, чтобы мощности устройства не хватило.

— И как нам рассчитать такой прыжок? — спросил Ли.

Он очень устал. На какой срок рассчитаны те стимуляторы, которые они приняли перед двести тридцать восьмым вылетом? Сколько он еще продержится, прежде чем упасть без сил?

— Никак, — ответила она. — Это займет не один час. А у нас нет времени. Поэтому нам нужно то, что у вас хорошо получается. Импровизация.

Они все переглянулись. И уставились на него.

— Так, — принял решение Ли. — Зак, ты сейчас пойдешь к раптору и отправишься к отцу, — Зак недовольно вскинул брови, но Ли покачал головой. — Даже не начинай спорить, он должен все знать. Кара, ты называешь любую числовую последовательность и уходишь за ним. Тоже без споров, Зак штурман, а не пилот.

Но Кара не могла не спорить.

— Числовую последовательность, Ли? Ты совсем спятил? Вместо расчетов ты хочешь, чтобы я ткнула пальцем в небо? И корабль попал внутрь звезды или магнитного ядра какой-нибудь планеты? А я улетела с Заком к папе? Да пошел ты!..

Ли вздохнул и потер подбородок. Никто не обещал, что будет легко.

— Кара! Ты единственная из нас умеешь мыслить нестандартно. Давай, не упрямься. Это лучше, чем мы дождемся сайлонов и просто сгорим, когда они взорвут наши двигатели.

— Мы можем прыгнуть все вместе назад, и старик что-нибудь придумает. Эвакуируем всех людей и взорвем корабль, в конце концов.

— Время активации и передача сигнала, Кара, — покачал головой Ли. — У нас будет только тридцать три минуты после прыжка. Мы не успеем спасти тысячу человек.

— Мы пять дней держались. Несколько прыжков, и мы всех спасем.

Пока все не свалимся и не станем легкой добычей для сайлонов. Счет уже идет на часы, а не на дни, как она этого не понимает. Кроме того, а зачем сайлонам нужен этот корабль? Капитан говорил что-то о ядерной бомбе. Они ее доставят или она здесь?

Ли судорожно выдохнул.

— Зак, — очень спокойно попросил он. — Сходи-ка в ангар и, ради богов Кобола, просканируй корабль на ядерные боеголовки.

— Ты думаешь… — глаза у Кары широко распахнулись, — что они уже притащили бомбу, а капитану ничего не сказали?

— А ты стала бы постороннему говорить что-нибудь важное?

Зак кивнул и вышел из кабины. Хорошо. Когда он будет в рапторе, его будет проще заставить покинуть корабль.

— Не понимаю, — Кара провела по волосам, — зачем им это все? Зачем внедряться к нам на корабли? Они же погибли бы вместе с остальными.

Ну, он мог понять частично их логику. Возможно, сайлоны не думали, что их атака окажется такой успешной, и готовились к долгой войне. В таком случае агенты должны были устроить саботаж.

— Если они могут воскреснуть, то почему их должна пугать смерть? — пожал плечами Ли.

— Если вам интересно мое мнение, — вмешалась Бумер, — то смерть у нас — нет, у них — считается грехом. Кроме Первой модели, — она пнула ботинком старика. — Он единственный атеист.

— Логично, — кивнул Ли. — Все-таки технология не бесплатная. Особенно в космосе, где ресурсов не так много. И проще внедрить веру, чем восстанавливать каждого идиота, решившего сунуть пальцы в розетку.

— Похоже на правду, — согласилась Бумер, — говорят, что каждое следующее восстановление болезненней предыдущего. Страховка для неверующих.

Кара раздраженно прошлась по кабинету. Ее явно не интересовали теологические споры, тем более касающиеся сайлонов.

— Ну где же Зак? — спросила она. — Чего он медлит? Если только… — она побарабанила пальцем по губам, — там не бродит еще парочка сайлонов.

Ли дернулся. Почему ему эта мысль не пришла в голову? Не стоило отправлять Зака одного. Вот оно, он начинает лажать по-крупному…

Вскочить и побежать на помощь он не успел, связь ожила голосом Зака, опровергая все страхи.

— Ли, ты был прав. На борту есть боеголовка. Вижу ее на мониторе раптора. Где она точно находится, предсказать не берусь.

Вот и момент истины. Возвращаться к флоту нельзя.

— Ясно, Зак. Жди команды на вылет.

— Я не полечу без вас, Ли. Даже не думай…

— Когда ты просился в штурманы, помнишь, что обещал мне? — резко прервал его Ли. — Слушаться беспрекословно. Я твой командир, и я отдал приказ, так что будь готов его выполнить, — Ли выключил связь и повернулся к Каре. — Тебя это тоже касается. Назови любимые числа. Ну же, других шансов все равно у нас нет …

— Ли, старик не взорвет корабль, — взмолилась Кара. — Тем более если ты будешь на борту. Мы убедим его, что всех обезвредили. Не стоит так рисковать…

Ли почувствовал, как его левая бровь приподнимается.

— Старбак и не согласна рисковать? Это что-то новенькое.

— Ли, это не смешно.

Будто у него оставалось время на веселье.

— Хорошо. Давай серьезно. Даже если отец поверит. Ты уверена, что при налете сайлонов сможешь отразить атаку на этот корабль? А что если они пришлют не три базовых корабля, а весь флот? И отец, и президент будут решать, что важнее: «Перевозчик» или оставшееся человечество. И ты знаешь, что они решат.

Кара нехотя кивнула.

— Я введу тебе числа наудачу, Аполло, но я останусь на борту. Будь что будет.

Она плюхнулась в кресло и расстегнула летный костюм.

— Вот это настоящая Старбак, — усмехнулась Бумер, — а то я стала думать, что тебя подменили.

Ли и Кара встревоженно повернулись к ней.

— Что? А, нет, такое сайлоны не умеют делать, — отмахнулась Бумер. — В смысле, копии людей и закачку их знаний. Так что спите спокойно. И давайте уже убираться отсюда. Мне не нравится сидеть и ждать атаки.

Ли поймал взгляд Кары. Может, удастся убедить ее вернуться на «Галактику» с Заком?

— И не надейся, — произнесла она. — Аполло и Старбак вместе или никак.

Ли пришлось это принять. С Карой ничто не может быть просто.

— Хорошо. Отпускаем Зака?

— Отпускаем.

— Стойте, — вмешалась Бумер. — Пусть сходит за неким доктором Амараком. Старик и учительница очень хотели его допросить.

 

***  
Как только недовольный Зак вылетел с палубы и его раптор совершил успешный прыжок, Ли запустил сверхсветовые двигатели.

У Кары дрожали пальцы, когда она вводила цифры, и после подтверждения она схватила Ли за руку. Это конец света, и если уж умирать, то вместе тоже неплохо. Он провел большим пальцем по ее ладошке, успокаивая.

«Олимпийский перевозчик» вздрогнул всем корпусом, переборки завибрировали протяжным стоном, а потом все стихло.

Ли открыл глаза — и когда он успел зажмуриться? — и увидел слабую улыбку Кары.

— Где мы? — хрипло спросила она.

— На орбите какой-то планеты, — спокойно ответила Бумер. — Ты идеальна, Старбак. Что вводила-то?

— Гм… я перевела одну мелодию в цифры, ноты в цифры… ее сочинил мой отец, и я ее любила. Просто Ли сказал, чтобы я ввела любимую комбинацию… — она запнулась.

Она не была похожа на прежнюю Старбак, такой нерешительной и мягкой он никогда ее не видел. Но теперь он был готов видеть ее всякой. Хоть каждую минуту разной. Теперь у них появилась надежда.

— Была бы тут Шестерка, та, которую вы знали как Лиру, она бы решила, что ее бог с людьми, — криво усмехнулась Бумер. — Любимая комбинация. Капитан позволяет любимой женщине наобум ввести любимую комбинацию, очень символично.

Да, звучало как несуразная глупость. Но если ловить удачу, то только так. Логикой ее не высчитать.

— Если вам интересно обсудить практические вопросы, — подал голос капитан «Перевозчика», о котором, честно говоря, Ли уже забыл, — то посмотрите на сканеры. На уровень кислорода, азота, углекислого газа, воды… мы нашли настоящий Олимп.

— Земля? Куда улетела тринадцатая колония? — Ли приподнялся в кресле, глядя на медленно вращающийся шар голубого цвета.

— Лучше бы мы ее не находили, — отрезала Бумер. — Тринадцатая колония не была человеческой расой. Это была раса человекообразных сайлонов. Они эволюционировали так, что новые сайлоны уже рождались, а не создавались.

— Ложь, — выдохнула Кара. — Это наши свитки, наша история.

— А почему, как ты считаешь, остальные двенадцать племен никогда не имели дело с тринадцатым? Почему никто не знает, где находится та Земля? — поинтересовалась Бумер. — Лира права, люди смотрят в священные свитки, произносят слова «Было и повторится вновь», но не думают об их значении.

Ли усмехнулся, предвидя, как энтузиасты кинутся изучать древние священные тексты под иным углом и начнется развитие новой истории.

— Я не вижу признаков цивилизации, — произнес капитан, возвращая их к делу. — Но эта планета пригодна для жизни.

Кара склонилась над навигационным компьютером.

— Посмотрите, в каком она секторе Вселенной, — Кара щелкала кнопками на панели управления. — Между нами и сайлонами миллионы звездных систем. Они никогда не найдут нас.

Ли широко улыбнулся ей. У них появилось будущее. То, которое отец пообещал после Рагнара.

— В таком случае самое время кинуть жребий, кто подождет здесь, а кто отправится на последнем рапторе за остальными.

Кара опустила голову ему на плечо.

— Ты знаешь ответ, Ли. Кто из нас лучше всех пишет отчеты? Кто не забудет рассказать про Каприку и сопротивление? И кто сможет сказать, что религию пора отодвинуть в сторону? — Она положила свою ладонь поверх его, и по всему телу побежали приятные мурашки. — Думаю, тут никакого жребия тянуть не надо. И так ясно, что лететь тебе. Вперед, Аполло, а я пока полюбуюсь нашей новой Землей.

**— Конец —**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Макайленни - он же табаско, острый соус.


End file.
